


Teach me

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK, Perfume (Band), coldrain (Japanese Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Masato is Taka's confidante, POV First Person, Taka and A~chan are best friend, Taka works as staff member for coldrain, Taka's POV, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, brief mention of anxiety, brief mention of past bullying, drama with happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An der Garderobe gaben wir unsere Jacken ab und erst jetzt sah ich, dass A-chan sich natürlich auch extra ihr neues Outfit angezogen hatte, dass sie letztens mit einer Freundin in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Die kurze weiße Strickjacke mit dem blassrosa Shirt und dem rosa Rock stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet, aber der Gedanke, dass sie diese Sachen trug um irgendeinen anderen Kerl auf sich aufmerksam zu machen schmeckte mir nun wirklich nicht. Aber ich war hier ja eh nicht in der Position mich über so etwas zu beschweren, denn ich war schließlich nur irgendein Freund, nicht mehr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dass ich ein unverbesserlicher und viel zu gutmütiger Idiot war, stellte nicht unbedingt eine der neusten Erkenntnisse in meinem Leben dar und trotzdem kam ich nicht umhin das einmal mehr zu realisieren. Der Grund dafür? Die simple Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade mal wieder mit meiner besten Freundin auf dem Weg in irgendeinen Club in der Stadt befand, weil sie unbedingt endlich einen Kerl kennen lernen wollte und bevorzugter Weise am besten direkt die 'Liebe ihres Lebens'. Was an sich schon beknackt genug war. Dazu kam noch, dass man sich auf diese Suche doch eigentlich nicht mit einem Typen machte, war doch irgendwie kontraproduktiv. Des Weiteren gab es da die kleine aber feine Tatsache, dass wir zwar sogenannte Sandkastenfreunde waren, ich aber natürlich dem Klischee getreu schon seit einer ganzen Weile schon in sie verliebt war. Warum ich Trottel es mir dann überhaupt antat auf diese Tour mitzukommen und das auch noch ohne viel Wiederstand, war so simpel wie idiotisch. Ich würde mir viel zu große Sorgen um sie machen, sollte sie alleine losziehen. Außerdem brauchte sie einen Fahrer und da ihre anderen Freundinnen entweder vergeben oder ohne Führerschein waren, wurde diese schon seit einer Weile gar nicht mehr gefragt. Also war irgendwann einfach automatisch alles an mir hängen geblieben, wie immer eigentlich. Dummerweise konnte ich Ayaka aber auch so gut wie nichts abschlagen und fiel dabei nicht selten selbst auf die Schnauze. Natürlich hatte ich ihr auch nie etwas von meinen Gefühlen gestanden und das lag nicht nur an dem üblichen 'ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden' Gedanken, sondern auch an der Tatsache, dass ich sowieso niemals eine Chance bei ihr hätte. Ich wusste inzwischen ziemlich genau was für einen Typ Mann sie mochte und in dieses Schema passte ich bei weitem nicht. Das fing schon mit der Körpergröße an, denn wenn Ayaka ihre Stöckelschuhe anzog, war ich direkt mal einen halben Kopf kleiner und wie sie so nett sagte, sähe es wohl verdammt lächerlich aus, wenn der Mann kleiner war. Folglich stand sie auf große Männer und auch welche, die 'männlich' waren. Wie ich das zu verstehen hatte war mir jedoch bis heute nicht klar. Aber abgesehen von dem leichten Bart an meinem Kinn war ich wohl wirklich nicht unbedingt der Inbegriff von männlich. Mein liebstes Hobby war schließlich Singen, noch dazu schrieb ich gerne und gab mich zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart meistens eher zurückhaltend. Ich hatte nicht unbedingt eine Unmenge an Freunden, aber wenn ich mit anderen Kerlen unterwegs war, dann war ich bei weitem nicht so brav oder zurückhaltend wie ich vielleicht meistens wirken mochte. Allerdings sah ich keinen Grund darin mich A-chan gegenüber so zu verhalten, weil ich nun mal einen Unterschied darin machte ob ich gerade mit einer Gruppe Kerlen unterwegs war oder mit einer jungen Frau. Vielleicht war das aber auch der Denkfehler meinerseits, der mir jegliche Chancen verbaute?

"Könntest du dir vielleicht endlich mal abgewöhnen dauernd in Gedanken zu versinken und mal im Hier und Jetzt bleiben?! Wir sind gleich da und wollen feiern, das trägt nicht gerade zur richtigen Stimmung bei.", tadelte A-chan mich vom Beifahrersitz aus und ich musste mir ein leidiges Aufseufzen verkneifen. Das war wieder so typisch. In ihrer Vorfreude darauf, dass sie vielleicht endlich den richtigen finden könnte, bekam ich direkt mal wieder das Nervositäts-Gezicke ab und würde es wie gewohnt über mich ergehen lassen. Schweigend nickte ich nur und machte mir nichts aus ihrem Augenrollen, lenkte den Wagen auf den recht großen Schotterparkplatz der zum Club gehörte und suchte mir einen freien Parkplatz.

"Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Takahiro. Wenn du jedes Mal so ein Gesicht ziehst, dann komme ich mir noch so vor als hätte ich dich dazu gezwungen mitzukommen.", meinte A-chan mit einem Seufzen, während sie die Sonnenblende vor sich herunterklappte und noch mal ihr Make-up kontrollierte. Nun war ich es, der sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen konnte und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündloch, woraufhin die Lampe im Auto ausging und sie mit einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

"Ich bin unmöglich? Wenigstens meckere ich nicht jedes Mal über dasselbe herum und sei doch froh, dass ich dabei bin um dich zu fahren.", gab ich nun langsam selbst ein wenig genervt von mir und stieß die Autotür auf. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schloss ich die Tür wieder und streckte mich kurz, atmete die recht frische Nachtluft ein und schaute über das Autodach zu meiner Begleiterin, die nun auch ausgestiegen war.

"So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich bin halt nervös, tut mir leid. Du weißt doch wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich immer begleitest." Wirklich aufbauend waren diese Worte irgendwie auch nicht. Das klang nun wirklich ganz danach, als ob ich nur als Chauffeur dabei war, auch wenn das wohl so ziemlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Damit beließ ich das Thema aber auch auf sich beruhen und fügte schon nichts mehr hinzu. Immerhin wollte ich auch keinen Streit anzetteln und ich hatte schließlich gewusst worauf ich mich hier wieder einlasse, da konnte ich ihr nicht einfach die Schuld zuweisen. Nachdem ich das Auto abgeschlossen hatte machten wir uns dann auch gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Eingang des Clubs und ich war einmal mehr fasziniert, dass ich kontrolliert wurde und Ayaka aber einfach hereingelassen wurde. Im Gegensatz zu mir war sie nämlich noch nicht volljährig und es war jedes Mal so ein dummes Glücksspiel, ob wir überhaupt hinein kommen würden. An der Garderobe gaben wir unsere Jacken ab und erst jetzt sah ich, dass A-chan sich natürlich auch extra ihr neues Outfit angezogen hatte, dass sie letztens mit einer Freundin in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Die kurze weiße Strickjacke mit dem blassrosa Shirt und dem rosa Rock stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet, aber der Gedanke, dass sie diese Sachen trug um irgendeinen anderen Kerl auf sich aufmerksam zu machen schmeckte mir nun wirklich nicht. Aber ich war hier ja eh nicht in der Position mich über so etwas zu beschweren, denn ich war schließlich nur irgendein Freund, nicht mehr.

„Komm, wir setzen uns in der Nähe der Tanzfläche an einen Tisch.“, forderte A-chan mich strahlend auf und schien gar nicht mal zu bemerken, dass meine Laune dadurch nur noch weiter sank. Dass sich mich gleich darauf am Handgelenk packte und mit sich durch die Leute zog, löste zwar ein leichtes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut aus, aber natürlich war dieser Berührung keinerlei Bedeutung beizumessen. Wahrscheinlich war ich unterbewusst masochistisch veranlagt, dass ich mir das hier überhaupt antat. Kein Mensch bei klarem Verstand würde jawohl dabei sein wollen, wenn die Person in die man verliebt war nach ihrer großen Liebe suchte. Ich war direkt vor ihrer Nase, seit Jahren an ihrer Seite und hatte ihr immer geholfen, sie getröstet wenn irgendein Typ sie hat abblitzen lassen und trotzdem war ich jedes Mal selbst der Gearschte, weil sie mich niemals mit denselben Augen sehen würde wie ich sie. Das war verdammt frustrierend und es wurde nur noch schlimmer dadurch, dass ich Idiot mich immer wieder von ihr um den kleinen Finger wickeln ließ.

„Schau mal, der dort hinten sieht doch ganz nett aus, was meinst du?“, riss A-chan mich einmal mehr aus meinen Gedanken, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl an dem gefundenen freien Tisch setzte und ich mich auf den ihr gegenüber sinken ließ. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und hob unweigerlich eine Augenbraue, hätte dann sogar beinahe schadenfroh grinsen müssen, als plötzlich ein Mädchen bei dem Typen auftauchte und sich bei ihm einharkte. Tja, das war dann wohl nichts. Ayaka brummte darüber nur leise, sodass nur ich es hören konnte und schnappte sich dann die Getränkekarte auf dem Tisch. Nachdem sie diese eine Weile durchgeblättert hatte, legte sie die Karte aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch und tippte auf einen der Drinks, um mir zu zeigen was sie haben wollte. Ich nickte daraufhin verstehend und brauchte gar nicht erst gefragt werden, ob ich denn so lieb sei die Getränke für uns zu holen und stand schon von selbst auf. Ich bahnte mir den Weg durch die Leute hin zu der kleinen Bar und lehnte mich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tresen, ließ den Blick ein wenig durch den Raum schweifen während ich darauf wartete bestellen zu können. Dafür, dass der Club eigentlich erst vor einer Stunde geöffnet hatte, war hier doch schon überraschend viel los und die Leute wirkten auch um einiges besser als die vergangenen Male. Vielleicht würde A-chan ja diesmal endlich fündig werden und ich könnte mir solche Aktionen in Zukunft ersparen. Ich würde ja liebend gerne über sie hinwegkommen, da ich mir ohnehin von Anfang an nie Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und wenn sie erst mal einen Freund fand, würde mir das vielleicht auch endlich gelingen. Auf jeden Fall hoffte ich das, dann redete ich mir nicht umsonst diesen positiven Nebeneffekt von alldem hier ein. Ich war schließlich an der Reihe und bestellte für A-chan den Drink, während ich selbst nur eine Cola nahm und wie üblich der Pflichtbewusste Fahrer war. Mit den beiden Gläsern schlurfte ich zurück zu unserem Tisch und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, als da doch tatsächlich irgendein dunkelhaariger Typ auf meinem Platz saß und mit A-chan sprach. Na, das ging aber schnell heute. Sonst dauerte es meistens doch etwas länger, bis sie von jemandem angesprochen wurde. Für einen Moment wägte ich ab, ob ich mich nicht besser verziehen sollte, dann entschloss ich mich aber dazu wenigstens ihr den Drink zu bringen und bekam auch direkt einen finsteren Blick des anderen Kerls.

„Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du mit deinem Freund hier bist?!“, murrte der Typ und musterte mich abschätzend, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. A-chan jedoch legte rasch ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und hielt ihn davon ab, lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich bin zwar zusammen mit ihm hier, aber er ist nicht mein Freund.“, stellte sie klar und wieder wanderte der Blick des anderen zu mir, bevor sich aber ein etwas fieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.

„Das beruhig mich. Ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert, was ein hübsches Mädchen mit so einem will.“, erwiderte der Typ nun vollkommen selbstüberzeugt und machte es sich wieder auf dem Stuhl bequem, während ich über die Beleidigung nur genervt die Mundwinkel verzog. Für einen Moment kribbelte es mir ja ehrlich in den Fingern, diesem Knilch einfach mein Getränk über den Kopf zu kippen, aber das wäre weder sonderlich ‚männlich‘, noch würde es mir irgendwelche Pluspunkte verschaffen. Wahrscheinlich würde A-chan nicht mehr mit mir reden danach und der Kerl würde mir einen auf die Nase geben. Also beließ ich es dabei das nur in Gedanken zu machen und drehte einfach wieder ab, um mir ein anderes Plätzchen zu suchen. War eigentlich immer so, dass ich diese dämlichen Club- und Discobesuche im Endeffekt alleine in irgendeiner Ecke herum hockte, sobald A-chan jemanden zum Reden gefunden hatte. Da die meisten Männer die sie anquatschen meistens nur eines im Sinne hatten, war bisher noch kein Gespräch länger als eine halbe Stunde gegangen und ich war schon mal am überlegen gewesen, ob ich ihr sagen sollte, dass sie sich vielleicht einfach weniger auffällig anziehen sollte. Sie zeigte vielleicht nicht viel Haut oder kleidete sich extra aufreizend, aber trotzdem schien ihre Kleidungswahl grundsätzlich die falschen Typen anzuziehen. Jedoch würde ich mir für so eine Aussage dann auch nur wieder eine einfangen. Im Grund war es wohl am sichersten einfach prinzipiell über alles zu schweigen, dann lief ich nicht Gefahr in ein Fettnäpfchen zu latschen. Ich suchte mir den letzten freien Platz beim Tresen und wollte mich gerade setzen, da bemerkte ich aber eine Jacke auf dem Hocker und hielt inne. Da zur linken Seite nur die Wand war, musste die Jacke entweder dem Typen rechts gehören oder irgendjemand hatte dieser einfach so zum Platz freihalten dort hin gelegt.

„Ehm…Entschuldigung? Ist der Platz noch frei?“, machte ich auf mich aufmerksam und tippte dem schlanken jungen Mann mit den blondierten Haaren dabei sachte auf die Schulter. Der andere wandte sich mit verwirrtem Blick um und schaute fragend von mir zu dem Hocker auf den ich deutete, auf dem die Jacke lag. Erst machte er gar keine Anstalten zu antworten und ließ erst mal offenbar suchend den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern und nahm die Jacke an sich.

„Klar, setz dich. Wenn mein Kumpel seinen Arsch nicht wieder her bequemt, hat er eben Pech gehabt.“, meinte der Blond mit einem leichten Grinsen und auch wenn ich kurz zögerte, setzte ich mich dann auf den nun freien Platz.

„Eigentlich mische ich mich ja nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten, aber wo du gerade schon hier bist: wieso lässt du dir das eigentlich gefallen?“, fragte der andere mich auf einmal unerwartet und deutete dabei mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in die Richtung des Tisches, an dem A-chan noch immer mit diesem anderen Kerl saß. Verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und stellte mein Glas auf dem dunklen Holz ab, bevor ich mich ein wenig zu meinem Nebenmann drehte.

„Wieso nehme ich was in Kauf?“, stellte ich die Gegenfrage und wusste nicht so recht, was dieser Typ eigentlich von mir wollte oder wie er darauf kam so etwas zu sagen. Erst meinte dieser Idiot am Tisch mich blöd anmachen zu müssen und nun kam der nächste, der sich mir unbedingt mitteilen wollte über weiß-der-Teufel-was-ich-wieder-falsch-gemacht-hatte.

„Mir war eben ein wenig langweilig und ich habe die Leute hier beobachtet, dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass du mit diesem Mädchen an einem Tisch gesessen hast. Als du los bist um Getränke zu holen hat sich dann dieser andere Kerl auf deinen Platz gesetzt und du hast dir das einfach gefallen lassen. Wieso? Aber das geht mich eigentlich auch gar nichts an, tut mir leid.“ Dass der Blonde auf einmal so abwinkte und das offenbar gar nicht mal in irgendeiner Weise böse gemeint hatte, überraschte mich doch ein wenig und ich schaute ihn für einen Moment von der Seite an, bevor mein Blick zu A-chan schweifte.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur als Fahrer mit und nicht als ihre Begleitung. Sie ist hier um jemanden kennen zu lernen und das würde wohl kaum klappen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit neben ihr sitze.“, erklärte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens leise und wusste nicht mal, ob der andere mir zuhörte oder meine Worte überhaupt wegen der Musik hatte verstehen können. Zuerst zeigte der Blonde auch keinerlei Regung auf meine Erklärung, dann wandte er sich aber doch wieder zu mir um und nippte kurz an seinem Glas, welches offenbar mit Bier gefüllt war, und musterte mich mit offensichtlicher Skepsis.

„Dann bist du entweder in einer Beziehung, schwul oder musst sonst nichts mit deiner Zeit anfangen können.“, lautete die Schlussfolgerung und meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Was war das denn bitte für ein unerhörter Knallkopf?! Ich wollte mich schon zu meiner sonstigen Reaktion hinreißen lassen, es abzuwinken und darüber zu schweigen, aber A-chan war immerhin nicht in der Nähe und demnach gab es auch nicht gerade einen Grund mich wie der brave Sandkastenfreund zu verhalten.

„Nichts von alldem trifft zu und ich mache es trotzdem. Weißt du wieso? Vielleicht ist dir ja das Wort _Freundschaft_ ein Begriff.“, entgegnete ich trocken und nahm mein eigenes Glas wieder in die Hand, in dem die Eiswürfel bei der Bewegung leise klirrten und trank einen Schluck von der kalten Cola. Zwar sah ich den Typen nicht mal an, aber dennoch sah ich sein Kopfschütteln aus dem Augenwinkel und machte mich schon mal darauf gefasst, direkt irgendwelche Wiederworte zu hören.

„Ich gehe ja nicht nach dem dummen Prinzip, dass Männer und Frauen nicht befreundet sein können, das ist Irrsinn. Trotzdem kaufe ich dir nicht ab, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht. Wir kennen uns zwar nicht, aber kein Kerl würde so etwas für eine noch so gute Freundin tun, wenn er nicht etwas von ihr will. Bevor du mich missverstehst, damit meine ich auch nicht, dass du irgendeinen Eigennutz daraus ziehen willst –was trotzdem möglich sein kann, kein Ahnung- aber es wirkt auf mich schon sehr merkwürdig. Offenbar schaust du dich ja auch nicht um, ob hier vielleicht auch jemand interessantes für dich herumläuft.“, lautete die neue Theorie des Fremden und mir lief nun doch unweigerlich ein Schauer über den Rücken, was vielleicht aber auch einfach nur der Kälte des Cola zuzuschreiben war. Trotzdem war es ein wenig gruselig, dass ein Kerl mit dem ich mich für vielleicht zehn Minuten unterhielt mehr oder weniger genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Entweder war er gut im raten, hatte irgendwas Fragwürdiges in seinem Bier gehabt oder ich war so offensichtlich, dass selbst ein wildfremder mir meine Gefühle für A-chan auf einen Kilometer Entfernung schon ansah. Was auch immer es war, es sollte meiner Meinung nach alles nicht zutreffen. Außer vielleicht das mit dem Raten.

„So ein Blödsinn. Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, also hör auf mir solchen Mist andrehen zu wollen. Im Übrigen zähle ich nicht zu den Leuten, die in einen Club gehen und dort ein Mädchen aufreißen zu wollen. Um jemanden kennen zu lernen ist das meiner Meinung nach nicht der richtige Ort, aber da spalten sich die Meinungen ja…Soll mir auch egal sein, was du darüber denkst.“, schloss ich das Thema nun einfach mit einem fast schon etwas bissigen Tonfall und drehte mich nun so, dass ich mit dem Rücken am Tresen lehnte und das Glas auf meinem Oberschenkel abstützte, während ich den Blick durch die etwas verdunkelte Räumlichkeit streifen ließ. Die Musik hier war eigentlich nicht schlecht, das fiel mir jetzt erst so wirklich auf und die Tanzfläche war auch ziemlich gut gefüllt. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen saß dieser Knilch sogar immer noch mit Ayaka am Tisch und die beiden schienen sich sogar ziemlich gut zu unterhalten, weswegen ich meinen Blick aber nicht viel länger dort verweilen ließ. Ich wollte nicht auffällig starren oder mich anderweitig zum Deppen machen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich etwas getrunken habe mache ich manchmal die Klappe etwas zu weit auf. War nicht böse gemeint. Vergiss das am besten einfach wieder.“, vernahm ich von meinem vorherigen Gesprächspartner und ich spürte wie dessen Blick auf mir ruhte, aber ich achtete gar nicht weiter auf diesen komischen Typen. Im nächsten Moment wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit aber ohnehin anderweitig auf sich gezogen, als ich eindeutig von A-chan einen erschrockenen Laut hörte und als ich zum Tisch schaute, weiteten sich meine Augen perplex. Ich konnte auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich zuordnen was los war, aber Ayaka hatte sich ausweichend auf dem Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt, während der Kerl scheinbar die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, aber sein Arm wurde von einem anderen Typen festgehalten. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken stellte ich mein Glas weg, sprang vom Hocker und suchte mir rasch einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, achtete gar nicht auf das leise ‚fuck‘, dass mein Sitznachbar im selben Moment von sich gab.

„A-chan, alles in Ordnung?? Was ist passiert?“, wollte ich direkt wissen, sobald ich den Tisch erreicht hatte und sah die Jüngere besorgt an, kümmerte mich erst mal nicht um die beiden anderen Kerle, die wohl gerade miteinander diskutierten.

„Dieses Arschloch meinte gerade zu mir, dass wir ja ‚mal kurz zu den Toiletten verschwinden könnten‘. Ich habe ihm klar gesagt, dass ich für sowas nicht zu haben bin und dann wollte er meinen Arm packen, aber dieser...andere Kerl hat das verhindert.“, bekam ich direkt eine noch ziemlich erschrocken klingende Erklärung und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter, bevor ich den Blick zu den anderen beiden wandern ließ.

„Diese Flachpfeife hat eindeutig keine Ahnung wie man eine Frau zu behandeln hat.“, brummte A-chan’s ‚Retter‘ offenbar ziemlich genervt und zog den fluchenden Typen mit einem mühelos aussehenden Ruck von dessen Stuhl, sodass er nun neben dem Tisch stand. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass der junge Mann der ihr geholfen hatte nicht nur fast zwei Köpfe größer war als ich, sondern auch noch ein etwas westliches Aussehen hatte und deswegen war dieses aufdringliche Arschloch wohl auch ein wenig zurückhaltender. Wobei der Griff um dessen Arm auch nicht unbedingt angenehm aussah, als dass man da noch auf die Idee käme sich großartig zu wehren.

„Am besten bist du jetzt ganz brav und machst die Biege. Es sei denn du möchtest herausfinden, was ich in fast vier Jahren beim Kickboxen schon so alles gelernt habe.“, meinte er zu dem rüpelhaften Kerl und dieser entschied sich sofort ohne groß überlegen für den Rückzug, murmelte noch ein paar Beleidigungen und machte sich anschließend vom Acker, nachdem er losgelassen wurde.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich will nicht wissen, was der Typ sonst gemacht hätte.“, richtete Ayaka sich dankbar lächelnd an ihren Helfer und dieser winkte nur mit einem Grinsen ab, bevor er allerdings zusammenzuckte, da er gerade von jemand anderes eine Kopfnuss bekam. Nun vollkommen verwirrt und auch ein wenig mit den Geschehnissen überfordert stellte ich fest, dass dieser jemand der blonde Kerl von eben war.

„Wofür war das denn jetzt? Ich habe doch gar keinen Mist gebaut! Ich habe nur der Jungfrau in Not geholfen.“, empörte der Ausländer sich nun offensichtlich schmollend, während A-chans Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste und von Dankbarkeit in Empörung umschlug. Der Typ fing sich direkt noch eine Kopfnuss ein und ich hatte gerade aus unerfindlichen Gründen Mühe mir ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Dafür, dass der andere sich bis eben noch so heldenhaft aufgeführt hatte, war das nun innerhalt von Sekunden von ihm selbst auch schon wieder zunichte gemacht. Das bekam selbst ich nicht so einfach hin und das sollte schon etwas heißen.

„Genau dafür, weil ich wusste du würdest im Anschluss direkt wieder irgendwas dummes machen oder sagen.“, knurrte der Blonde und entschuldigte sich dann bei Ayaka für das Verhalten seines Kumpels, den er auch direkt mal als Idioten bezeichnete und meinte, dieser würde sich eigentlich nie benehmen können.

„Der Idiot hat übrigens auch einen Namen und wenn du meine heldenhafte Geschichte später deinen Freundinnen weitererzählen willst, dann wäre es doch doof immer nur von dem ‚gutaussehenden Fremden‘ zu sprechen. Also, mein Name ist Alex und mein reizender Begleiter dieses Abends hört auf den Namen Toru. Na gut, er hört nicht immer darauf, aber zumindest steht das in seinem Ausweis.“, mischte der Ausländer sich direkt wieder ein, bevor sein Kumpel ihn noch mehr beleidigen konnte und legte einen Unterarm auf dessen Schulter ab, während er ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Auch wenn er da ziemlichen Blödsinn von sich gab und A-chan von dieser Tatsache wohl nicht sehr angetan war, musste ich doch ein wenig schmunzeln und auf einmal war ich derjenige, dem die Aufmerksamkeit in Form eines leichten Boxers gegen die Schulter zukam.

„Und hast du schweigsamer Knirps auch einen Namen oder soll ich dich einfach Nobody nennen?“, wollte Alex belustigt wissen und da wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich peinlicherweise eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur mit doofem Blick in der Gegend herumstand und vielmehr den Eindruck machte, als würde ich mich einfach nur dazu gestellt haben.

„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht Knirps und ja, ich habe tatsächlich einen Namen. Takahiro.“, gab ich zurück und auch wenn meine Tonlage ungewollt etwas brummiger war als beabsichtigt, grinste der Größere darüber nur und nickte verstehend. Anschließend schaute er dann zu A-chan und bevor er ihr die gleiche Frage stellen konnte, stellte sie sich auch schon von selbst vor. Für eine Moment machte Alex dann schon Anstalten sich an den Tisch setzen zu wollen, jedoch wurde er von dem Blonden –Toru- regelrecht am Kragen gepackt und dieser verabschiedete sich dann von uns, bevor er mit seinem protestierenden Kumpel im Schlepptau zwischen den anderen Leuten verschwand.

Den Rest des Abends blieb ich dann bei A-chan am Tisch, da ihr die Lust auf ein Kennenlernen nun doch vergangen war und zwischendurch überredete sie mich dann sogar dazu mit auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen. Zwar sahen wir Alex und Toru noch zwei oder drei Mal irgendwo in der Menge, aber das war es dann auch schon und ich würde auch nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich es allzu schade fand. Auch wenn sie eigentlich im Grunde recht vernünftig gewirkt hatten, ich war bei fremden Leuten anfangs sowieso immer ziemlich misstrauisch. Außerdem war zumindest Alex vom Aussehen und der Statur her schon eher jemand, der A-chan interessieren könnte und nachdem dieser es sich gerade so schön mit ihr versaut hatte, war es mir nur recht, dass er keine Gelegenheit hatte das wieder gut zu machen.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Der Besuch in dem Club war am Freitagabend gewesen und zum Glück hatten wir uns relativ früh auf den Heimweg gemacht, da ich am nächsten Morgen nämlich recht früh auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen musste. Ich hatte nämlich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben scheinbar auf Anhieb einen guten Eindruck machen können und war deswegen seit nun fast zwei Jahren schon ein Staffmitglied einer ziemlich erfolgreichen Rock- und Metal-Band. Das beinhaltete dann zwar auch, dass es in dem Sinne keine Wochenenden gab und ich logischerweise auch bei den Touren dabei war, aber für mich war das eindeutig mehr Segen als Fluch. Immerhin machte die Arbeit wirklich Spaß und selbst wenn es oft verdammt stressig werden konnte, gab es eigentlich nie Momente in denen ich mich dort unwohl fühlte. Was auch daran lag, dass meine Kollegen und die Bandmitglieder einfach nur super sympathisch waren und ich mich mit den meisten ausgezeichnet verstand. Langeweile kam in dieser Gruppe zumindest nie auf. An diesem Morgen war nun zuerst mal nur eine Besprechung angesetzt, weil in knapp einem Monat die neue Tour losgehen würde und noch einiges geklärt werden musste was die Organisation anbelangte. Am Abend wäre dann in einer nahegelegenen Halle auch noch ein Konzert und während es für die Band dann für den Rest des Monats nur noch Proben und Ausruhen gäbe, würden wir im Staffteam mit dem Vorbereiten für die Tour beschäftigt sein.

"Taka, so überpünktlich heute. Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre?", lautete direkt mal die Begrüßung, als ich im Flur um eine Ecke bog und beinahe in Masato, den Sänger der Band, hineingelaufen wäre. Der Blonde grinste mich von oben belustigt an, war er doch beinahe zwei Köpfe größer als ich, und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen mir spielerisch durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

"Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen. Ich dachte mir halt ich könnte euch heute doch mal ein bisschen beeindrucken und zu früh auftauchen.", erwiderte ich belustigt und musste selbst ein wenig grinsen, wurde dann erst mal in eine kurze begrüßende Umarmung geschlossen. Auch wenn ich liebend gerne so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit A-chan verbrachte, irgendwie war es in letzter Zeit deutlich entspannender für mich hier bei der Arbeit zu sein. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie doch derzeit ziemlich gezwungen nach einem Freund suchte und scheinbar nichts anderes im Kopf hatte, was mir doch ziemlich zusetzte und mir bereits einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte.

"Das ist dir gelungen. Da noch so viel Zeit ist, können wir ja auch noch ein bisschen plaudern, finde ich gut. Also, wie ist es gestern gelaufen?", wollte der Sänger nun neugierig von mir wissen, während wir uns zum Raum der heutigen Besprechung aufmachten. Da ich mich mit Masato von allen am beste verstand, nicht zuletzt weil ich selbst gerne sang, hatte ich ihm irgendwann mal bei der Feierlichkeit nach einem Konzert von meiner Gefühlsmisere bezüglich meiner besten Freundin erzählt und seitdem musste ich ihn immer auf dem Laufenden halten. Es tat auch wirklich gut, dass der Ältere eigentlich immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte und so neigte ich wenigstens nicht allzu schnell dazu, das alles in mich hinein zu fressen. Das hatte ich bereits getan bei all den Probleme die ich mit meinen Eltern hatte und auch, nachdem diese mich vor die Tür gesetzt hatten, war ich nie zu jemandem hingegangen und hatte darüber geredet. Ich jammerte andere ungerne voll, wollte niemanden wegen meiner dummen Probleme vollheulen und zwang mich lieber dazu alleine mit so etwas fertig zu werden. Es hatte mich so einiges an Arbeit gekostet den Fehler wieder größtenteils auszubügeln, denn ich hatte nach dem Rauswurf so einige ziemlich üble Tiefpunkte gehabt und es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass ich inzwischen schon wieder nahezu komplett in Ordnung war. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass ich jemals gefährdet war mir selbst etwas anzutun, auf die Idee war ich eigentlich nie gekommen. Trotzdem war es eine verdammt schwere Zeit gewesen und wenn ich nicht so verdammt stur sein würde, dann hätte ich das definitiv auch nicht geschafft mich wieder so zusammen zu reißen ohne Hilfe. Selbst jetzt hatte ich zwar ab und zu noch Alpträume, dachte an den Tag wo mein Vater mich eiskalt enterbt und vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, musste hartnäckiges Misstrauen und dumme Verlassensängste niederkämpfen, aber das kam nicht mehr allzu häufig vor. Je besser es im Alltag lief, desto weniger holte meine unangenehme Vergangenheit mich ein. Alles in allem für mich auf jeden Fall ein großer Fortschritt und irgendwann würde ich das hoffentlich komplett hinter mir lassen.

"Es ist nicht wirklich anders abgelaufen als sonst. Nur, dass sie diesmal nach dem ersten Typen keinen Bock mehr auf weiteres Suchen hatte, weil der verdammt aufdringlich war. Wollte scheinbar sogar handgreiflich werden der Spinner, aber ein anderer Gast ist zum Glück rechtzeitig eingeschritten.", antwortete ich auf die Frage des Blonden und da fiel mir dann auch wieder ein, dass Alex ja ebenso wie auch Masato offensichtlich Halbjapaner war. Ob er aber ebenso wie der Sänger zur anderen Hälfte Amerikaner war, konnte ich nicht abschätzen, auch wenn der Name darauf schließen ließ. Natürlich wurde der Ältere durch meine kurze Zusammenfassung erst recht neugierig und hakte nach, woraufhin ich ihm das alles noch genauer erzählen musste. Erst nachdem ich damit dann fertig war, betraten wir den richtigen Raum, bei dem wir bereits Minuten zuvor angekommen waren, und wurden dort von dem Rest der Band und ein paar anderen Kollegen begrüßt.

"Hat Masato dir mal wieder im Flur aufgelauert? Also so langsam würde ich mir an deiner Stelle echt Gedanken machen.", warf Sugi, der Gitarrist, scherzend ein und fing bei dem Protest des Frontmannes an zu lachen. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass Masato auf mich gewartet hatte und selbst wenn das tatsächlich der Fall sein sollte, dann würde ich mich garantiert nicht daran stören. Ich unterhielt mich gerne mit dem Älteren und auch mit jedem anderen aus der Band, genoss es auch einfach nur dem Blödsinn zuzuhören oder zuzuschauen, den diese immer mal wieder verzapften. Natürlich nahm hier jeder seinen Job ernst und erfüllte diesen pflichtbewusst, aber trotzdem blieb nebenher auch immer genug Zeit für irgendwelche Späßchen und ich hatte wahrscheinlich in meinem ganzen vorherigen Leben nicht so viel gelacht, wie in den vergangene zwei Jahren mit dieser liebenswerten Truppe hier.

"Ich habe keine Lust auf diese olle Besprechung...Könnt ihre das nicht ohne mich machen und wir sehen uns dann nachher zum Soundcheck?", wollte der Bassist, Ryo, mit einem leidigen Aufseufzen wissen und verzog die Mundwinkel, als daraufhin einstimmiges Kopfschütteln erfolgte. Diese Besprechung war zwar größtenteils wirklich für uns Staffleute wichtiger als für die Band, aber trotzdem mussten immer alle daran teilnehmen und ich wusste auch, dass Ryo das ohnehin nicht ernst meinte. Wenn ich daran zurückdachte, als ich noch neu im Team war und er das vor dem ersten Konzert wo ich dabei war auch gesagt hatte, dass er eigentlich keine Lust auf den Auftritt hätte, dachte ich schon bei irgendeiner ganz komischen Truppe gelandet zu sein. Okay, sie waren wirklich allesamt komisch, aber auf ihre eigene und sehr sympathische Art. Man musste sich nur erst mal an die Art von Scherzen gewöhnen, damit man nicht ständig dachte solche Dinge seien ernst gemeint. Anfangs hatte ich mich aber gerade bei dem Bassisten doch etwas schwer getan ihn einschätzen zu lernen. Er machte nämlich von außen auf den ersten Blick einen eher grimmigen Eindruck, da er immer eine Mütze trug und durch dessen Schattenwurf wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich finster. Nachdem ich ihn dann aber etwas besser kennen gelernt hatte stellte sich schnell heraus, dass er im Grunde keinen Deut besser war als die anderen Quatschköpfe hier, eher im Gegenteil. Wenn der ach-so-finstere Typ auf einmal übertrieben mädchenhaft quietschend an einem vorbeirannte, verfolgt von einem halb fluchenden, halb lachenden Schlagzeuger, dann änderte sich die Meinung doch schlagartig. Auf jeden Fall war mein Arbeitsplatz hier für mich mittlerweile eher so etwas wie meine Familie geworden und auch eine wundervolle Ablenkung von der Sache mit Ayaka.  
 

Nachdem wir uns dann noch eine Weile unterhalten hatten, kamen schließlich auch noch die Herren vom Management dazu und die Besprechung fing endlich an. Zwar ging das ganze sogar etwas länger als ursprünglich geplant, aber dafür stand im Anschluss auch so gut wie alles Wichtige fest und wir müssten dann nur noch den Kleinkram unter uns ausmachen, sparten uns dafür aber ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Manager der Band. Der war zwar eigentlich ein sehr netter Mann, aber wenn er gerade am Arbeiten war konnte er doch mal ziemlich ungemütlich werden und da hielt man sich doch lieber von ihm fern. Eine kurze Pause später saßen dann aber alle Staffleute auch schon in den Autos und brachten das Equipment zur Halle für den heutigen Auftritt, welches wir bereits gestern eingeladen hatten. Soweit ich mich entsinnen konnte war ich erst zweimal bei dieser Halle gewesen und das letzte Konzert war auch schon bestimmt ein halbes Jahr her, wenn nicht sogar länger. Während die schwereren Sachen von meinen Kollegen aus den Wagen gehievt wurden, kümmerte ich mich zusammen mit ein paar anderen erst mal um die Instrumente. Zu jedem noch so kleinen Auftritt wurden natürlich immer mehrere Bässe und Gitarren mitgenommen, ebenso Ersatzteile für das Schlagzeuge und viel Krempel, von dem ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte.

"Hey, Taka! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich soll eigentlich in einer Stunde die Jungs einsammeln, aber wir haben hier ein kleines Problem mit der Technik und ich komme hier wohl nicht so schnell weg. Könntest du dir den Van schnappen und sie holen?", wollte ein ziemlich groß gewachsener Kollege von mir wissen, als ich gerade aus der Umkleide kam, in der ich ein paar Getränkeflaschen abgestellt hatte für später. Da ich in absehbarer Zeit wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr so riesig viel zu tun haben würde, stimmte ich direkt zu und bekam auch schon den Wagenschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, dazu auch die Adresse zu der ich hin musste. Natürlich hatte die Band sich nach der Besprechung erst mal in irgendein Restaurant verkrümelt, hätte ich mir auch denken können und schüttelte über diese Tatsache nur grinsend den Kopf. Wenigstens kannte ich die Adresse aber und musste somit nicht das Navi anschmeißen. Für die nächsten Minuten gesellte ich mich dann wieder zu den anderen, um noch den letzten Kleinkram in den Backstage-Bereich zu räumen und da ein wenig für Platz zum Durchgehen zu sorgen, bevor ich mich aber vorerst verabschiedete. Ich wollte lieber etwas früher los als eigentlich notwendig, immerhin konnte es ja immer mal zu Stau kommen, wenn man es denn eilig hatte. Auf dem Weg nach draußen musste ich allerdings erst mal mein schusseliges Talent unter Beweis stellen, indem ich für einen kurzen Moment nicht aufpasste und nach einer Ecke erst mal in eine andere Personen hineinlief. Zu allem Überfluss war ich dann auch noch derjenige, der nach dem Aufprall ziemlich unelegant zu Boden ging und musste mir ein Fluchen verkneifen.

"Oh, tut mir leid. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich habe wohl nicht aufgepasst, sorry.", kam der andere mir mit seiner Entschuldigung zuvor und als ich aufsah, stellte der Blondschopf gerade eine Kiste Cola auf den Boden, die er gerade geschleppt hatte. Das erklärte dann wohl auch, wieso der Zusammenstoß so schmerzhaft gewesen war, ich war natürlich gegen die dumme Kiste gerannt. Bevor ich mich aber weiter innerlich darüber aufregen konnte, hatte der andere junge Mann sich schon wieder aufgerichtet und ich staunte nicht schlecht, als dieser sich als der Typ vom vergangenen Abend herausstellte. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, war sein Name Toru und er sah nicht unbedingt weniger perplex aus als ich mich fühlte, fing dann jedoch belustigt an zu grinsen und streckte mir die Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen.

"Na so ein Zufall aber auch. So schnell sieht man sich wieder.", meinte der Blonde belustigt und zog mich auf die Beine, als ich seine Hand annahm. Dafür, dass der Kerl so schmal war hatte er unerwartet viel Kraft und beinahe wäre ich durch den unerwarteten Schwung nach vorne gekippt, konnte aber gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht halten und ließ seine Hand wieder los.

„Damit habe ich nun auch nicht gerechnet. Arbeitest du etwa hier?“, wollte ich wissen und hatte direkt mal verpeilt mich für den Zusammenstoß zu entschuldigen oder mich für seine Hilfe gerade zu bedanken. Ich war aber auch über dieses plötzliche Wiedersehen so überrascht, dass ich schlichtweg mal alles für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Toru, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, fing nur an zu grinsen und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, tippte mir mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen gegen die Stirn, als wären wir sowas wie langjährige Freunde und keine Fremden, die sich einen Tag vorher das erste Mal begegnet waren und nicht mehr als die Namen voneinander wussten.

„Du hast wohl auch keine Manieren, huh? Bitte, ich habe dir doch gerne wieder aufgeholfen, nur nicht zu überschwänglich bedanken. Und ja, ich arbeite hier und habe mich nicht illegal durch den Personaleingang geschlichen, um eine Kiste Cola zu klauen. Ich nehme an du bist auch beruflich hier unterwegs?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage, nach der gespielten Empörung über meinen nicht geäußerten Dank, und ließ die Hand wieder sinken, schob nun beide in seine Hosentaschen. Über die Erklärung hätte ich beinahe sogar grinsen müssen, allerdings fiel mir bei seiner Frage erst wieder ein, weswegen ich überhaupt hier herumlief.

„Tut mir leid, ich war gerade zu überrascht um höflich zu sein. Außerdem bin ich auch beruflich unterwegs, ja, genauer genommen sollte ich nun unterwegs sein. Ich habe gar keine Zeit für ein Pläuschchen. Vielleicht läuft man sich heute ja noch mal über den Weg, aber ich muss gerade schnell weg. Man sieht sich.“, erklärte ich das kurze Gespräch dann auch zur deutlichen Verwunderung meines Gegenübers für beendet und zog mit einer Hand den Schlüssel für den Van aus der Hosentasche, hob die andere zur Verabschiedung und wartet gar nicht mehr auf eine Erwiderung, sondern lief direkt den Flur weiter entlang. Durch eine Seitentür gelangte ich in die kleine Nebenstraße der Halle, wo der Wagen bereit stand und nachdem ich kurz den Sitz und alles richtig eingestellt hatte, fuhr ich auch endlich los. Nur gut, dass ich vorsorglich eh mehr Zeit eingeplant hatte, dann sollte ich trotz der Unterbrechung noch pünktlich sein. Aber ich war eben wirklich überrascht gewesen dem Blonden hier wieder zu begegnen. Vor allem, was hatte ausgerechnet der mir etwas von Manieren erzählen müssen? Dieser hatte sich am vergangenen Abend auch ziemlich etwas herausgenommen wie ich fand, Alkohol hin oder her. Dennoch hatte er jetzt gerade zumindest einen etwas sympathischeren Eindruck auf mich gemacht als gestern, aber vielleicht täuschte ich mich da auch. Sollte sich ja herausfinden lassen, wenn der Typ nachher immer noch hier herumlief. Ein wenig neugierig war ich jetzt zumindest schon, was der überhaupt hier machte. Aber vielleicht arbeitete er auch nur irgendwie für einen Getränkehandel, der für heute Abend die Sachen brachte und deswegen war er mit der Kiste unterwegs gewesen?  
 

Natürlich musste ich auf dem Weg in einen kleinen Stau geraten und es gehörte einiges an Glück dazu, dass ich nur knapp 15 Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit bei dem Restaurant eintrudelte. Die fünf Bandmitglieder warteten draußen bereits auf mich und ich sah schon von weitem, wie Ryo demonstrativ auf seine Uhr schaute und in meine Richtung blickend mit dem Kopf schüttelte, bevor er seine Zigarette austrat. Noch jemand, der nicht gerade vor Manieren strotzte und es gehörte erst ein beinahe Arschtritt von Katsuma dazu, dass der Bassist den Zigarettenstummel brav aufsammelte und in der Zigarettenschachtel verstaute, um diesen später wegzuwerfen. Die anderen grinsten darüber lediglich und kamen mir schon entgegen. Da gerade keine Autos kamen, nahm ich es mir mal heraus an der Straße zu halten und der erste Kommentar bezog sich wie erwartet auf meine Verspätung und auch die gesamte Fahrt drehte sich um kein anderes Thema. Selbst als ich den Wagen beim Eingang in der Seitenstraße parkte und ausstieg, hatte ich direkt Ryos Arm um der Schulter, der mich nur überbreit angrinste und heute wohl einen besonderen Hang dazu hatte, mich zu ärgern.

„Na komm schon, Taka, gib es doch einfach zu. Du hast dich bestimmt verfahren, hm? Oder hast du etwa auf dem Weg ein hübsches Mädchen gesehen und bist deswegen an der richtigen Straße vorbeigefahren??“, neckte der zwei Köpfe größere mich lachend weiter und fing gleich darauf an zu jammern, da der Schlagzeuger ihn diesmal wirklich getreten hatte und zwar zielsicher in die Kniekehle.

„Jetzt hör schon auf mit dem Theater und lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Mit der Zeit ist das nicht mehr lustig, sondern einfach nur noch nervig du Knalltüte.“, maulte Katsuma aufseufzend und kam sich wohl mal wieder vor wie der Erzieher einer Kindergartengruppe, da er nicht selten Versuchte etwas Ordnung in diesen Haufen zu bekommen. Ich lächelte den recht kleinen aber dennoch sehr beeindruckenden Schlagzeuger dankend an und dieser zwinkerte mir nur kurz unauffällig zu, während Ryo nun weiter hinten war und leise über seinen Kollegen am Fluchen war. Masato lachte darüber nur und wuschelte mir durch die Haare, während die anderen beiden sich schon längst unbemerkt nach drinnen verkrümelt hatten. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch aus dem Augenwinkel noch eine Person hier draußen, aufgrund einer hektischen Bewegung und entdeckte verwundert Toru, der gerade mit dem Fuß auf irgendwas trat und einen ziemlich ertappten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sagte den anderen, dass ich noch was zu erledigen hatte und sie vorgehen sollten, was diese dann auch taten. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugeklappt war, wandte ich mich zu dem Blonden um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als sich auf seine Lippen ein kleines Grinsen schlich.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Du bist also der Chauffeur für die Stars des Abends? Kein schlechte Job, Respekt.“, meinte der Größere scherzend, aber mich würde gerade doch mehr interessieren, weswegen er sich gerade so merkwürdig verhielt. Die hektische Bewegung zuvor hatte ja so gewirkt, als hätte er irgendwas zu verheimlichen und da ich den Kerl schließlich nicht kannte, wollte ich das auch nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Was heißt hier ‚hey‘? Und ich bin nicht der Chauffeur, ich gehöre zum Staff-Team und das fällt nur manchmal in meinen Aufgabenbereich, aber mal etwas anderes…Was hast du da eben gemacht??“, stellte ich ohne große Umschweife die Frage, die mich gerade beschäftigte und deutete dabei auf seinen Fuß, um klar zu machen, dass ich seine Bewegung durchaus mitbekommen hatte. Torus Grinsen schwand ein wenig und er fuhr sich dann mit einem Seufzen durch die kurzen Haare, bevor er ergeben die Schultern hochzog und den Fuß hob. Fast hätte ich nun aber lachen müssen, als nichts anderes als ein Zigarettenstummel zum Vorschein kam und sah ihn dann amüsiert grinsend an.

„Und deswegen benimmst du dich, als wärst du gerade beim Drogendealen erwischt worden? Naja, muss ich wenigstens keine Security wegen verdächtiger Aktivitäten rufen, Glück gehabt.“, scherzte ich und erhielt ein Grummel von dem anderen, der sich nun bückte um den Stummel aufzuheben und schob diesen wie Ryo es zuvor auch getan hatte in die Zigarettenschachtel zurück, die schon reichlich zerknittert aussah. Die Packung schob er dann zurück in seine Hosentasche und hob leise seufzend die Schultern hoch.

„Naja, ganz so schlimm wie ein Drogendeal ist es nicht, aber trotzdem illegal. Ich werde erst in etwas mehr als zwei Monaten volljährig.“, gab der Größere dann auf einmal beinahe kleinlaut zu und ich war über dieses Geständnis nun wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er jünger war als ich, wenn auch nur um ein paar Monate. Allerdings erklärte das wohl seine Reaktion, immerhin durfte man erst mit 20 rauchen und wenn er von der falschen Person erwischt wurde, könnte ihm das doch Probleme bescheren.

„Das ist unerwartet. Aber keine Sorge, ich verpfeife dich nicht. Pass in Zukunft einfach besser auf. Die Jungs von der Band werden kaum etwas sagen und meine anderen Kollegen wohl auch nicht, aber wenn du von deinen Leuten erwischt wirst wäre das sicherlich nicht so gut. Die wissen ja auch im Gegensatz zu uns, wie alt du bist.“, meinte ich schulterzuckend und eigentlich war das wohl ein ziemlich unnötiger Hinweis, das sollte der andere auch selbst wissen. Trotzdem nickte Toru leicht und kam nun ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, sodass er unmittelbar vor mir stand.

„Danke. Dafür, dass ich mich gestern so dämlich verhalten habe, hätte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass du das nun für dich behalten würdest. Tut mir übrigens leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich hatte nun wirklich nicht das Recht mich in deine Angelegenheiten zu mischen oder über dich zu urteilen. Vielleicht fangen einfach nochmal von vorne an? Also, ich bin Toru Yamashita.“ Perplex sah ich von der mir hin gehaltenen Hand zu dem leichten Lächeln das mir entgegen gebracht wurde und meine Mundwinkel zogen sich wie aus Reflex ebenfalls nach oben. Ich war sowieso zu gutmütig für diese Welt, also was sprach schon dagegen ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben, um einen besseren Eindruck zu hinterlassen? Also nahm ich die ausgestreckte Hand an.

„Okay, dann auf ein Neues. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Takahiro Morita, aber nenn mich ruhig Taka.“, ging ich auf das Spielchen ein und aus Torus Lächeln wurde nun ein kleines Grinsen, während er meine Hand leicht drückte und schüttelte, bevor er den Kontakt wieder löste.

„Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht und schon sind wir beim Vornamen? Aber soll mich nicht stören, ich finde es eh immer nervig, wenn gleichaltrige sich nur beim Nachnamen ansprechen. Wobei, ich weiß ja gar nicht mal wie alt du bist, vielleicht bist du auch schon 30?“, meinte der Blonde und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen daraufhin mit den Augen zu rollen. Beinahe hätte ich ihm auch gegen die Schulter geboxt, aber das wäre wohl einen nun wirklich zu freundschaftliche Geste und der negative Einfluss gewisser Bandmitglieder gewesen.

„So wie ich das sehe sind für zumindest für den heutigen Tag so etwas wie Kollegen und da redet man nicht so distanziert miteinander in diesem Berufsfeld. Abgesehen davon bin ich 20, keine 30 und wehe du sagst mir, dass ich schon so alt aussehe, dann sind wir ganz schnell doch beim Nachnamen!“, drohte ich, wenn auch nicht ganz ernst gemeint und mein böser Blick war offenbar nicht allzu erfolgreich, da der Größere nur anfing leise zu lachen. Er klopfte mir kurz auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du siehst nicht so alt aus. Deswegen bin ich ja davon ausgegangen, dass wir gleich alt sind. Also dann, werter Herr Kollege, wie wäre es mit etwas produktiver Arbeit? Sonst werden wir nachher beide gefeuert, weil wir nur hier draußen herumlungern.“, schlug Toru amüsiert vor und ging schon mal auf die Hintertür zu, öffnete diese und bedeutete mir an, nach drinnen zu gehen. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf über diese Geste, kam der Aufforderung aber höflich dankend nach und erst als mich drinnen einer meiner Kollegen ansprach, trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich hatte den Blonden zwar immer noch nicht gefragt, was genau er eigentlich hier machte, aber es sah ganz danach aus, als würde ich später bestimmt noch Gelegenheit haben das nachzufragen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass der Kerl mir doch so etwas wie sympathisch sein könnte, nachdem er sich gestern doch ziemliche Minuspunkte bei mir eingefahren hatte, aber scheinbar war er doch ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch und ich war wirklich niemand, der auf die Richtigkeit des ersten Eindrucks beharrte. Würde sich ja dann zeigen, ob ich wirklich noch eine bessere Meinung von Toru bekommen würde als am Vortag.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten paar Stunden war ich dann erst mal wieder ziemlich mit Arbeit eingespannt, wenn auch relativ viele kleine Aufgaben mit viel hin und her gerenne, aber ich war froh so viel zu tun zu haben. Schließlich wollte ich auch etwas für mein Geld tun und den anderen eine Hilfe sein. Erst als Konzert näher rückte und der Soundcheck gerade in vollem Gange war, hatte ich vorerst Pause und würde erst während des Auftrittes wieder etwas zu tun bekommen und im Backstage-Bereich mithelfen müssen. Nun setzte ich mich aber mit etwas zu Trinken und einem Sandwich, dass ein Kollege mir aus dem Convini mitgebracht hatte, anderen Seite der Halle auf dem Boden und schaute der Band und den anderen Zuständigen beim Check zu. Masato lief mit seinem Mikrofon vor der Bühne herum und redete fast ununterbrochen etwas vor sich hin, damit der Klang abgestimmt werden konnte, während die anderen sich um ihre Instrumente kümmerten. Auch wenn nichts sonderlich spektakuläres passierte, schaute ich immer wieder gerne dabei zu und genoss besonders in diesen Momenten, dass ich überhaupt ein Teil von alldem hier sein durfte. Ich liebte Musik über alles und fühlte mich in diesen Augenblicken in den Hallen sogar wohler, als in meiner eigenen Wohnung. Verstanden hatte das nie jemand, aber als ich einmal etwas dergleichen in Masatos Gegenwart gesagt hatte, war er der erst der mich dafür nicht regelrecht ausgelacht hatte. Der Sänger hatte mir einfach nur lächelnd auf die Schulter geklopft und gemeint, dass ich in dem Falle wirklich der Richtige für diesen Job sei und er sich freuen würde, so etwas von mir zu hören. Seit dem sah ich in gewisser Weise ein wenig zu dem fast zwei Jahre älteren auf und freute mich sowieso jedes Mal darüber, wenn wir uns mal einen Moment in Ruhe unterhalten konnten.

"Oi, Mister geistig-abwesend. Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle? Habe auch gerade Pause.", riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich hob etwas erschrocken den Blick, registrierte erst einen Moment später, dass Toru vor mir stand. Ich deutete einladend auf den freien Platz neben mir und schluckte erst mal das Stück Sandwich herunter, welches ich noch im Mund gehabt hatte.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Willst du dich eigentlich direkt wieder unbeliebt machen oder was hat es mit dem dämlichen Spitznamen auf sich?", wollte ich ein wenig mürrisch wissen und auch wenn mir klar war, dass das wohl nur scherzhaft gemeint war, konnte ich doch recht gut auf solche Sprüche verzichten. Nicht nur, dass ich in meiner Schulzeit bereits mehr als genug an unschönen Spitznamen und diversen Unannehmlichkeiten hinter mir hatte, beschwerte auch Ayaka sich ständig darüber, dass ich angeblich dauern in Gedanken war.

"Woah, tut mir leid, ich habe das doch nicht böse gemeint. Ab sofort benutze ich nur noch deinen Namen, versprochen. Sei doch nicht gleich so empfindlich.", wehrte der Blonde mit leicht gehobenen Händen ab und schüttelte etwas den Kopf über mein Verhalten. Erst wollte ich mich schon zu seiner letzten Aussage äußern, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er damit nicht unrecht und ich ließ es lieber auf sich beruhen. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand auf Anhieb so 'kumpelhaft' mit mir umging und konnte dieses Verhalten nur schwer einschätzen, deswegen hatte mich wohl etwas zu patzig reagiert.

"Ist sicherlich cool direkt mit einer guten Band zusammenarbeiten zu können. Das würde ich auch gerne eines Tages machen, aber vorerst bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich hier um Getränke und den Kram zu kümmern.“, wechselte der Blonde aber ohne weiter darauf einzugehen das Thema und ich war doch ein wenig überrascht deswegen, schaute ihn einen Moment verwundert von der Seite an. Toru hatte den Blick aber nach vorne gerichtet beziehungsweise schien er gerade auch die Arbeiten auf und an der Bühne zu beobachten, so wie ich es zuvor getan hatte.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gar keine Ahnung warum sie ausgerechnet mich genommen haben. Es gibt sicherlich tausende Leute die besser hierfür geeignet wären. Vielleicht ergibt sich für dich ja auch noch die Gelegenheit einen anderen Job zu bekommen. Schließlich kommen doch die verschiedensten Bands hierher. Du arbeitest doch für die Halle hier oder?“, ging ich auf das Gespräch ein und biss erst dann wieder von meinem Sandwich ab, während ich auf die Antwort des etwas Jüngeren wartete. Toru hob leicht eine Augenbraue und warf mit einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie dich genommen, weil du doch nicht so ungeeignet bist wie du denkst. Und nein, ich arbeite nicht direkt hier für die Halle. Ich arbeite für eine Firma die sozusagen Personal für solche Events hier stellt und demnach werde ich immer wieder woanders zugeteilt. Je nachdem wo halt gerade jemand zur Mithilfe im Service oder Aufbau benötigt wird. Ist auch mehr so ein Nebenjob für Abends an Wochenenden.“, erklärte der andere mir ruhig und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. Demnach machte er Hauptberuflich offenbar etwas, das ihm nicht gerade allzu sehr gefiel. Zumindest machte das auf mich gerade den Eindruck und ich war schon kurz davor zu fragen was er denn in der Woche arbeitete, aber das kam mir dann doch zu neugierig vor. Allerdings wusste ich ja auch nicht, ob wir uns nach dem heutigen Tag überhaupt wiedersehen würden und ich noch eine Gelegenheit hätte das herauszufinden. Wobei es im Grunde wohl auch vollkommen egal war.

„Wie lange machst du das hier schon?“, lenkte Toru die Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder mehr auf mich und ich war doch etwas überrascht, dass er sich scheinbar wirklich dafür interessierte. Wahrscheinlich lag das auch daran, dass er selbst lieber etwas in die Richtung machen würde und da konnte ich verstehen, dass er natürlich etwas mehr wissen wollte.

„Das sind bald schon zwei Jahre. Anfangs war ich aber auch nur für irgendwelche kleineren Arbeiten da und hatte die ersten paar Wochen rein gar nichts mit der Band zu tun. Das kam eigentlich erst, nachdem ich Masato mal zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war und als nach einem kurzen Gespräch herauskam, dass ich eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über die Band wusste, hat er mich direkt mal mit zu den anderen geschleift. Er ist der Meinung, dass jeder der irgendwie mit ihnen arbeitet, sie auch kennen sollte.“, erzählte ich und musste bei der Erinnerung doch ein wenig schmunzeln, auch wenn diese Information für Toru sicherlich gerade völlig uninteressant sein musste. Ich war an dem Tag so nervös gewesen, als Masato mich einfach spontan mit zu seinen Kollegen genommen hatte und hätte wirklich gedacht, dass ich mich sicherlich zum Affen machen würde. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass ich mich mit der ganzen Band gut verstehen könnte und inzwischen waren wir sogar Freunde geworden, machten auch mal außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten etwas zusammen, wenn sich die Möglichkeit dazu ergab.

„Ich bin gerade wirklich erstaunt. Du bist heute irgendwie ganz anders als gestern, aber diese Seite gefällt mir ehrlich besser.“, merkte der Blonde nun vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang an und ich sah ihn verstört von der Seite an, weil ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte wo die Aussage nun herkam. Oder was er mit damit sagen wollte. Ich benahm mich doch eigentlich wie immer, das hatte ich am Vorabend aber auch getan.

„Inwiefern anders? Zumal wir gestern doch kaum miteinander gesprochen haben, woran machst du das nun fest?“, wollte ich hörbar verwundert wissen und das würde mich nun wirklich mal interessieren. Ich war mir zumindest nicht bewusst, dass ich mich jetzt so anders verhielt.

„Mag sein, aber ich beziehe das auch viel mehr auf deine Ausstrahlung und deinen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich glaube ich habe dich gestern kein einziges Mal ehrlich Lächeln gesehen und wirklich Spaß schienst du auch nicht zu haben. Heute wirkst du dagegen viel besser gelaunt und zufriedener. Auch wenn ich mich damit nun doch wieder in Angelegenheiten mische, die mich gar nichts angehen, aber…könnte das mit deiner Begleitung von gestern zu tun haben? Ich hatte doch recht, oder?“ Hätte mich auch ziemlich gewundert, wenn das Gesprächsthema nicht irgendwann doch noch mal auf den gestrigen Abend und Ayaka fallen würde und nun musste ich mir ein Aufseufzen verkneifen. Eigentlich fand ich die Unterhaltung bisher sehr angenehm, aber darüber wollte ich nun eigentlich ungerne reden und dass Masato mich am Morgen schon darüber ausgefragt hatte, war eigentlich genug. Vor allem da der Sänger eigentlich als einziger Bescheid wusste, was Sache war. Toru schien aber auch schnell zu bemerken, dass meine Begeisterung sich bei der Frage in Grenzen hielt und hob schon abwehrend die Hände. Gerade als er sich aber dazu äußern wollte, wurde mein Name durch die Halle gerufen und im nächsten Moment sah ich einen breit grinsenden Ryo in unsere Richtung laufen. Den Bass hatte er einem anderen vom Staff in die Hand gedrückt und war von der Bühne gesprungen, brauchte mit seinen langen Beinen nicht allzu lange bis er vor uns stand. Kurz streifte der Blick des Bassisten den Blonden neben mir, bevor er sich aber vor mir in die Hocke begab und den Zeigefinger hob, als ob er mir nun eine ganz fantastische Mitteilung machen müsste.

„Du meintest doch vor einer Weile mal, dass du dir ein Tattoo machen lassen wolltest, richtig? Jedenfalls habe ich gestern meine Tätowierer gesprochen, weil ich nächste Woche ein neues bekomme und habe mal gefragt, ob ich einen Freund mitbringen kann. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich also mir anschließen.“, berichtete Ryo mir nun und ich konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass er das wirklich getan hatte. Ich hatte das zwar mal erwähnt gehabt vor ein paar Wochen, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich das einer der anderen merken würde oder mir dabei sogar ungefragt half. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich früher oder später sowieso mal an den Bassisten oder Katsuma gewandt damit, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte welches Studio gut war und die beiden hatten von solchen Dingen sichtlich mehr Ahnung.

„Das wäre zwar nicht nötig gewesen, aber da sage ich garantiert nicht nein. Danke für deine Hilfe.“, stimmte ich nach kurzem Zögern zu, auch wenn ich mir fast dreist vorkam, aber mir war auch klar, dass Ryo das kaum gemacht hätte wenn er es nicht auch gewollt hätte. Er gehörte einfach zu den Menschen, die anderen nur einen Gefallenen taten, wenn sie das auch wirklich okay fanden und nicht rein aus Höflichkeit. Also wäre es eigentlich unhöflicher das Angebot abzulehnen und schließlich wollte ich wirklich ein Tattoo haben.

„Dann ist das beschlossene Sache. Ich sage dir nachher noch wann genau und die Uhrzeit. Falls das sich mit deinen Arbeitszeiten ins Gehege kommt, sag mir einfach Bescheid, dann kann ich mich darum kümmern falls dein Chefchen auf stur schaltet und nicht mit sich reden lässt.“, fügte der Bassist grinsend hinzu und tätschelte mir in einer neckenden Geste den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und kurz streckte. Ich nickte nur zustimmend und sah dann, wie der Blick des Älteren wieder zu Toru wanderte, der schließlich auch noch anwesend war.

„Und wer bist du eigentlich? Habe dich noch nie gesehen. Neu im Team oder gehörst du gar nicht zu uns?“, wollte Ryo wissen und im Gegensatz zu seinem vorherigen freundschaftlichen Ton mir gegenüber machte er nun auf einmal einen viel ernsteren Eindruck. Ob das nun aber eine bestimmte Bedeutung hatte oder er nur versuchte dem Blonden etwas Angst mit seinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck einzujagen, konnte ich nicht abschätzen. Der Bassist war da nicht immer so leicht zu durchschauen. Allerdings schien Toru sich nicht gerade von dem Älteren beeindrucken lassen und erhob sich nun von seinem Platz auf dem Boden, um sich dem anderen vorzustellen und beantwortete auch die Frage, was er hier tat. Ryo nickte kurz, schien sich mit der Antwort wohl zufrieden zu geben und zupfte kurz seine Mütze zu Recht, bevor er sich wieder verabschiedete und zu den anderen zurück ging.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?“, fragte der Blonde mich nun doch ein wenig verwirrt dreinschauen und sah zu mir runter. Ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, bevor ich aber doch zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ach, stör dich da nicht weiter dran. Ryo macht gerne mal einen auf misstrauisch bei Leuten die er noch nicht kennt, aber meistens ist das nur ein Spielchen, um die Leute auszutesten. Ich glaube er war einfach nur enttäuscht, dass du wegen seinem bösen Blick nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt hast und ist deswegen so schnell abgezogen.“, vermutete ich leise lachend und machte eine abwinkende Geste. Man sollte über solche Aktionen sowieso nicht zu sehr nachdenken, dass hatte ich während meiner Zeit in dieser Truppe bereits gemerkt. Nun wurde erneut mein Name gerufen, diesmal aber von einem der Kollegen, der mit einer Geste andeutete ich solle zu ihm kommen. Also raffte ich mich vom Boden auf und verabschiedete mich vorerst von Toru, dem ich sicherlich später wieder über den Weg laufen würde und begab mich zurück zu meinen Leuten. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass ich gerufen wurde weil es irgendwas für mich zu tun gab, aber eigentlich wollte mein Kollege mich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass mein Handy im Aufenthaltsraum wohl schon mehrfach geklingelt hatte in den letzten Minuten und ich vielleicht nachschauen sollte, ob es etwas wichtiges sei. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und ging zu dem Raum, in dem die Band untergebracht war, da Masato unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich mich bei ihnen ‚einquartierte‘. Der Sänger befand sich auch gerade dort und kümmerte sich um seine üblichen Atemübungen vor einem Auftritt, während ansonsten nur Katsuma an der Seite auf der Couch saß und leise mit den Drumsticks auf der Tischplatte herum trommelte. Als ich durch die Tür trat, begrüßten die zwei mich mit einem kurzen Nicken und der Schlagzeuger deutete auch direkt auf mein Handy, das gerade wieder anfing zu klingeln. Da ich es schon gewohnt war, dass die Jungs kurz vor einem Auftritt mehr in Schweigen verfielen und sich mental schon auf das Konzert vorbereiteten, wunderte ich mich auch gar nicht mehr über dieses Verhalten und nahm einfach mein Mobiltelefon. Ein Blick auf das Display bestätigte bereits meine stille Vermutung, dass es sich eigentlich nur um Ayaka handeln konnte und ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie wusste genau, dass ich heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste und sie mich eigentlich nicht in der Zeit anrufen sollte. Da im Flur und überall anders Leute herumliefen, blieb ich einfach im Aufenthaltsraum und schob nur die Tür zu, bevor ich das Gespräch entgegen nahm. Musste schließlich nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass der Anruf sicherlich nicht so wichtig war wie man vermuten könnte. In Gegenwart der beiden Anwesenden war das aber kein Problem, da Masato sowieso Bescheid wusste und der Schlagzeuger behielt ohnehin solche Dinge für sich, sollte er mal etwas mitbekommen und er war auch nicht so neugierig deswegen nachzuhaken.

„Hey, A-chan. Wieso rufst du an? Du weißt doch, dass ich arbeiten muss.“, fiel meine Begrüßung ein wenig unbegeistert als sonst aus und ich ließ mich auf den freien Sessel sinken, schwang die Beine einfach über die Armlehne. Am anderen Ende herrschte kurz betretenes Schweigen, dann hörte ich sie kurz atmen und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„ _Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Aber ich musste unbedingt jemandem davon erzählen und von den Mädels ist gerade keine erreichbar. Also, du erinnerst dich noch an den Typen gestern im Club? Der mir mit dem aufdringlichen Kerl geholfen hat?_ “, fing Ayaka dann auch direkt an und irgendwie ließ das die anfängliche Entschuldigung gerade ziemlich unglaubwürdig wirken. Allerdings äußerte ich mich dazu nicht, da mir die andere Aussage nun doch mehr zu denken gab. Der Typ der ihr geholfen hatte? Das war doch ein Freund von Toru gewesen. Wie kam sie nun auf einmal auf den? Vor allem ließ A-chans Tonlage irgendwie nichts Gutes erahnen – zumindest nichts Gutes für mich, wie ich mein Glück kannte.

„Ja, so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis habe ich nicht. Der hieß Alex, richtig? Was ist mit ihm?“, stellte ich die Frage, auf die ich eigentlich nicht so zwingend eine Antwort haben wollte. Aber ich Idiot mimte ja auf ewig den besten Freund, der aufmerksame Depp der immer zuhörte und bei allem half, die eigenen Gefühle bei Seite schiebend. Deswegen konnte ich Ayaka auch nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass ich schon mehr als einmal unbeabsichtigt von ihr verletzt worden war, immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung was ich für sie empfand. Somit nahm ich also auch die nächsten Neuigkeiten mit gespielter Gelassenheit hin, wie immer.

„ _Er ist heute mit einem Freund in das Café gekommen, in dem ich jobbe. Gestern habe ich ihn ja noch für einen ziemlichen Idioten gehalten, aber eigentlich ist Alex doch ganz nett. Eigentlich wäre er ja auch mein Typ, wenn dieses westliche nicht wäre, das ist dann doch nicht so mein Fall. ABER der Freund mit dem er da war, der war noch weniger zu verachten. Also Liebe auf den ersten Blick wäre eindeutig übertrieben, aber als sich unsere Blicke getroffen haben, hat es meiner Meinung nach schon etwas gefunkt. Er heißt Yuu und laut Andeutung von Alex hat er zurzeit keine Freundin._ “

Genau das war wieder einer dieser von mir verhassten Momente, in denen ich am liebsten einfach das Handy wegwerfen würde oder ihr sagen, dass sie mit diesem Kram gefälligst nicht mehr zu mir kommen sollte. Ich wollte kein Tratsch-Ersatz für eine ihrer Freundinnen sein und mir dumme Schwärmereien anhören müssen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sich solche auf einmal so anhörten, als würde sie plötzlich doch in ihrer Suche nach einem festen Freund Erfolg haben. Natürlich hieß das alles noch rein gar nichts und vielleicht war das auch nur ihr Wunschdenken, aber alleine die Begeisterung in Ayakas Stimme reichte aus, damit sich mein Magen umdrehte.

„Na, das sind doch mal erfreuliche Nachrichten. Da zeigt sich mal, dass es gar nicht nötig ist in irgendeinen Club zu gehen, um jemanden kennen zu lernen. Habt ihr denn auch miteinander gesprochen oder hast du nur ein paar Informationen von Alex bekommen und das war es?“, führte ich das Gespräch weiter und wollte im nächsten Moment dafür auch schon den Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen. Wie dumm musste ein Mensch sein? Dass ich es auch einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte und immer gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte. Das war mit eine der schlimmsten Angewohnheiten die ich mir je zugelegt hatte. Nach außen hin lächeln und auf gute Laune machen, während mich besonders so ein Thema eigentlich innerlich zerfraß. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte ich zu, was A-chan mir noch über diesen ach-so-tollen Kerl und ihr kurzes Gespräch erzählte und dann berichtete sie auch noch, dass sie kommende Woche sogar mit diesem verabredet war. Mir blieb jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit darauf einzugehen, da Masato auf einmal grundlos aus dem Hintergrund meinen Namen rief und von irgendeiner Aufgabe faselte, die ich angeblich zu erledigen hatte, obwohl diese schon längst nicht mehr aktuell war. Jedoch sorgte das dafür, dass Ayaka das Gespräch schnell beendete, sich für die Störung entschuldigte und nur noch meinte, dass wir wann anders in Ruhe darüber reden könnten. Fassungslos starrte ich auf mein Handy, bevor ich dieses auf den Tisch warf und erst mal zu dem Sänger schaute, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Katsuma sich längst nicht mehr im Raum befand.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, warum du überhaupt dran gegangen bist, wenn du offensichtlich gar keine Lust darauf hattest. Du musst doch nicht jedes Mal springen, nur weil sie irgendwas will. Von mir aus mag sie das im Grunde netteste und hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Welt sein, aber dass sie einfach nicht schnallt was sie dir die ganze Zeit antut geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven. Sag ihr doch endlich was Sache ist oder mach ihr wenigstens klar, dass sie nicht mit jedem Scheiß zu dir ankommen soll.“, meckerte der Blonde nun los und offenbar war er gerade wirklich ein wenig sauer. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich vielleicht darüber schmunzeln müssen, dass er sich zu meinen Gunsten aufregte, aber nach den gerade erhaltenen Informationen war mir nun wirklich nicht danach zumute.

„Soll ich sie einfach ignorieren oder mich wir ein Arsch verhalten und sagen sie soll mich mit sowas in Ruhe lassen? Es ist ja immer noch meine Entscheidung, dass ich unsere Freundschaft über meine Gefühle stelle, da kann sie auch nichts für.“, nahm ich Ayaka direkt wieder in Schutz, auch wenn mir selbst bewusst war, dass das vollkommen idiotisch war. So wie es in letzter Zeit lief war es nun wirklich unnötig, dass ich irgendwie versuchte ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen und genau der Meinung war Masato scheinbar auch.

„Meiner Meinung nach wäre das zumindest sinnvoller als dir das alles gefallen zu lassen. Selbst wenn sie nichts von deinen Gefühlen weiß finde ich ihr Verhalten unmöglich. Auch bei Freunden legt man nicht so ein Verhalten an den Tag, dass sie wie selbstverständlich davon ausgeht deine Hilfe für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie scheint sich in den letzte Wochen ja ausschließlich für sich selbst zu interessieren.“, erwiderte der Blonde mit einem genervten Seufzen und stieß sich nun von der Wand ab, um zu mir herüber zu kommen. Irgendwie hatte er damit ja auch Recht, aber trotzdem wusste ich nicht was ich denn anders machen sollte. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Ahnung wie ich mit so einer Situation umzugehen hatte und alleine das Wissen, dass mein Verhalten im Grunde falsch war, machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher.

„Und was bringt es mir, wenn ich alles diesbezüglich abblocke? Dann findet sie jemand anderes, mit dem sie darüber redet und den bzw. die sie um Hilfe fragt und ich kriege sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht.“, gab ich nun mit hängenden Schultern zurück und verzog frustriert die Mundwinkel. Ich redete mir ja immer konsequent ein, dass es mir ausreichte in ihrer Nähe zu sein und jemand zu sein, auf den Ayaka sich verlassen konnte. Dass ich damit mehr auf die Schnauze ging als Erfolg hatte, gestand ich mir eher ungerne ein.

„Ist das wirklich so dramatisch? Vielleicht ist ja auch das Beste, wenn du Abstand zu ihr hast. Mehr schaden als jetzt wird es sicherlich nicht. Meiner Meinung nach sollte der Kontakt zu der Person die du liebst dich zum Lächeln bringen und für gute Laune sorgen, nicht für so einen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich weiß, ich kann mich in deine Situation nicht hineinversetzen und mehr als altklug daher reden kann ich auch nicht tun, aber hör ruhig auf mich wenn ich dir sage, dass du etwas ändern musst. Ganz egal was, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen und da wir Freunde sind, will ich dich auch nicht ständig so unglücklich sehen müssen.“ Es war schon fast erschreckend wie ernsthaft Masato manchmal sein konnte und trotzdem legte sich nun ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er mir spielerisch durch die Haare wuschelte. Ich wusste, dass er damit recht hatte und dass er es immerhin auch nur gut mit mir meinte, aber trotzdem war ich noch immer unschlüssig. Das letzte Mal als ich es gewagt hatte ein Risiko einzugehen, war ich von meinem Vater enterbt und vor die Tür gesetzt worden, habe ewig gebraucht um darüber annähernd hinweg zu kommen. Das hier wollte ich nicht auch noch versauen.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Masato ein wenig nachgebohrt hatte, erzählte ich ihm schließlich noch worum es bei dem Gespräch überhaupt gegangen war und das hatte seine Meinung zu dem Thema nur noch mehr verstärkt. Trotzdem hatte er nicht weiter versucht mich zu irgendwas zu überreden und hatte schlussendlich nur gemeint, dass es am Ende sowieso allein meine Entscheidung war wie ich weiter damit umging. Danach war ich wegen der Sache irgendwie nur erst recht frustriert und war heilfroh, als dann endlich das Konzert begann und ich im Backstage-Bereich stand. Soweit ich das gesehen hatte, war Toru hinten bei der kleinen Bar und musste mit Getränke austeilen, aber das sollte mir nur recht sein, bevor dieser wieder irgendwelche dämlichen Schlussfolgerungen zog oder Fragen stellte. Eigentlich war er ja wirklich nett, aber im Moment konnte ich nun wirklich auf irgendwelche Sprüche verzichten. Wenigstens wurde ich auch vom Nachdenken abgelenkt, da ich spontan mal wieder mit neuen Aufgaben betraut wurde und ab Hälfte des Konzertes stand ich dann in dem Graben vor der Bühne und während Kollegen von der Security sich um die ganzen crowd-surfer kümmerten, hatte ich auf die Kabel am Bühnenrand zu achten, die heute nicht selten von Sugi, Ryo oder Yoko beim herumlaufen verschoben wurden, sodass ich halb auf die Bühne klettern und diese zurück an ihren Platz ziehen durfte. Musste schließlich nicht sein, dass noch einer darüber stolperte und im schlimmsten Fall von der Bühne fiel.

Die Stimmung war auf jeden Fall mal wieder super diesen Abend und das Konzert ein voller Erfolg, auch wenn ich mich leider nicht wirklich darüber freuen konnte, dafür war meine Laune nun viel zu sehr im Keller. Nachdem der Auftritt vorbei war und ich mich zur Band in den Aufenthaltsraum gesellte, hatte ich ziemlich schnell Ryos Arm um die Schulter, der mich einfach mal konsequent zu sich auf den Sessel zog. Somit saß ich nun halb auf der Armlehne und halb auf seinem Schoß, aber Wiederstand war zwecklos und sowieso war der Bassist einfach mal viel zu stark für mich.

"Was soll das lange Gesicht, hm? Hat Masato dich vor dem Auftritt noch geärgert oder woher die schlechte Laune?", wollte der Ältere wissen und vergrub die schlanken Finger irgendwo in meinen Locken, während er in der anderen Hand eine offene Wasserflasche hatte von der er zwischendurch trank. Natürlich hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass früher oder später jemand nachfragen würde und ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen meine Laune zu verbergen.

„Nein hat er nicht. Ich hatte nur einen, sagen wir mal, unerfreulichen Anruf kurz vor dem Auftritt. Aber ich will auch ehrlich nicht darüber sprechen.“, gab ich schließlich ehrlich zu, da es immerhin keinen Grund gab den Älteren anzulügen und hoffte nun einfach mal, dass Ryo seine Neugierde heute unter Kontrolle hatte. Wenn er etwas nämlich unbedingt wissen wollte, dann ging er einem meistens so lange auf den Keks bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und der Bassist konnte dann wirklich verdammt aufdringlich sein.

„Ich hoffe doch es sind keine Frauenprobleme? Das sind meistens die schlimmsten. In so einem Fall kannst du mich aber ruhig um Rat fragen, ich kenne mich damit aus.“, meinte der schlanke Bassist grinsend und wuschelte mir durch die Locken, ließ seine Hand aber weiterhin auf meinem Kopf liegen. Von Sugi ertönte in dem Moment ein Prusten, da dieser sich beinahe an seinem Wasser verschluckt hatte weil er lachen musste und er wischte sich kurz mit dem Handtuch um seinen Hals über den Mund.

„Dass du dich mit Frauenproblemen auskennst kann ich mir denken, du bist ja nicht selten selbst schuld daran, dass die Damen Terror schieben.“, kommentierte der Gitarrist lachend und ließ sich nicht von Ryos bösem Blick beeindrucken. Wenn ich nicht noch immer halb auf dem Größeren sitzen würde –durch sein eigenes Tun, wohlgemerkt- dann wäre er jetzt garantiert aufgesprungen und auf Sugi losgegangen, da war ich mir doch verdammt sicher.

„Tja, wenigstens habe ich überhaupt Frauen, die Probleme machen können. Sieht bei dir ja meistens eher mager aus, huh.“, gab der Bassist ebenso großspurig zurück und nun fingen auch die anderen Bandmitglieder an zu lachen über diese idiotische Rangelei. Deswegen bekam außer mir auch niemand das Klopfen an der Tür mit, weil die zwei sich weiter ihr Wortgefecht lieferten und deswegen drehte ich den Kopf etwas, um zu schauen wer da gerade den Kopf durch die halb offene Tür streckte. Da Masato sich im Raum befand, fiel es mir auch nicht schwer den Blondschopf zu identifizieren, der erst mal über die Stimmung hier die Stirn runzelte und dessen Blick erst dann auf mir landete. Sobald er mich entdeckt hatte, betrat Toru den Raum und offenbar hatte er dann wohl mich gesucht, schien aber trotzdem weiterhin von den zankenden Bandmitgliedern irritiert zu sein. Bevor ich ihm aber sagen konnte, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte und er gefahrlos näher kommen konnte, sprang Ryo auf einmal doch auf und ich wäre beinahe zu Boden geflogen, wenn Katsuma nicht so aufmerksam gewesen wäre. Der kleine Schlagzeuger hatte nämlich halb hinter dem Sessel gestanden und wohl schon mit so etwas gerechnet, da er mit rasch an der Schulter gepackt hatte und mich sachte auf den nun freien Sessel schubste, bevor ich wirklich zur Seite und auf den Boden kippen konnte. Von Sugi hörte ich nur ein gespieltes um Gnade flehen, dann aber ein lautstarkes Lachen und ein Rumpeln später waren die beiden Deppen nacheinander aus dem Raum gestürmt. Da sollte noch mal jemand behaupten, dass ein Konzert geben anstrengend war, wenn die zwei noch so viel Energie hatten.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, das ist relativ normal hier. Also eigentlich nicht normal, aber wir sind es gewohnt.“, meinte Masato nun, der unsere Besucher bemerkt hatte und Toru entschuldigte sich erst mal für die Störung, bevor er sich aber den anderen dreien vorstellte und diese es ihm gleichtaten. Anschließend wandte er sich dann aber zu mir um und mir fiel auf, dass ich ja noch immer wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve auf dem Sessel hing, weswegen ich mich erst mal ordentlich hinsetzte.

„Ich wollte kurz mit dir sprechen, wenn das gerade möglich ist?“, richtete der Blonde nun das Wort an mich und irgendwie wirkte er dabei fast ernst, sodass mich unweigerlich ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich, auch wenn es dazu eigentlich keinen Grund gab. Da ich aber gerade ohnehin nichts weiter zu tun hatte und gleich nur noch ein wenig bei den Abbauarbeiten helfen musste, wenn alle Fans aus der Halle waren, würde sich auf jeden Fall noch Zeit für ein Gespräch finden. Also nickte ich zustimmend und stand vom Sessel auf, bekam zwar von Masato einen verwirrten Blick, immerhin hatte er Toru zuvor noch nie gesehen und war wohl irritiert, dass ich diesen offenbar in irgendeiner Weise kannte. Dass wir uns im Grund erst heute mehr oder minder richtig kennen gelernt hatten, konnte der Sänger immerhin auch nicht wissen. Ich folgte dem Jüngeren also aus dem Raum und wir verzogen uns einfach mal durch die Hintertür nach draußen, wo sich zum Glück gerade niemand aufhielt und deswegen nahm der andere sich es auch heraus, sich eine Zigarette anzumachen.

„Also…ich habe eben mit Alex, meinem Kumpel von gestern Abend, telefoniert. Er war heute mit einem anderen Freund von uns unterwegs und in einem Café haben sie-“ Bevor der Größere weitersprechen konnte, machte ich eine abwinkende Geste und fing mir einen verwirrten Blick von ihm ein, während ich innerlich über das erneut aufkommende Thema fluchte. Dabei war meine Laune doch eh noch mies genug gewesen, aber dass dieser Tölpel nun damit ankommen musste…

„Und weil es das Café ist in dem Ayaka arbeitet, sind sie ihr über den Weg gelaufen. Ich weiß. Sie hat mir schon vor dem Konzert davon berichtet. Wieso meinst du überhaupt mir davon erzählen zu müssen?“, gab ich trocken zurück und machte mir nicht mal wirklich die Mühe meinen Missfallen über dieses Gespräch zu unterdrücken. Schon seit der ersten Begegnung gestern kam er mir irgendwie ständig mit irgendwas bezüglich A-chan an. Dass ich mit ihm nicht darüber reden wollte, schien allerdings nicht bei dem Kerl anzukommen.

„Also hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass sie nächste Woche eine Verabredung mit Yuu hat? Okay, ich dachte halt einfach du würdest das vielleicht wissen wollen, aber wenn sie das eh schon erzählt hat…Das erklärt dann zumindest die dunkle Wolke über deinem Kopf.“ Wieder eine dieser tollen Schlussfolgerungen von dem Blonden, die mir so langsam doch ziemlich auf die Nerven gingen.

„Ja, hat sie und selbst wenn nicht, das geht dich doch wohl nichts an. Ich verstehe eh nicht, wieso du ständig mit dem Thema ankommst. Wenn das alles ist, dann gehe ich zurück an die Arbeit.“, erklärte ich die Unterhaltung für beendet und konnte mir einen leicht bissigen Ton nicht verkneifen, aber es ging mir auch deutlich gegen den Strich, dass er in der Hinsicht offenbar sehr neugierig war. Ich hatte mir umgedreht und die Tür bereits ein Stück aufgezogen, als jedoch noch ein Kommentar von Toru ertönte.

„Wem versuchst du damit eigentlich was vorzumachen? Dein Verhalten ist so offensichtlich, es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie scheinbar noch nichts bemerkt hat.“ Unweigerlich schoben sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und ich konnte mir ein leises Grummeln nicht verkneifen, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und sah den Blonden finster an.

„Ich mache niemandem irgendwas vor. Ich weiß was Sache ist, aber deswegen brauche ich das nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Deppen auf die Nase zu binden! Übrigens, dafür, dass du dich erst noch für dein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigt hattest, benimmst du dich nun aber fast sogar noch schlimmer. Du kennst mich nicht, also hör auf irgendwie über mich zu urteilen und lass mich am besten einfach ganz in Ruhe. Auf so einen Mist kann ich getrost verzichten!“, knurrte ich nun wirklich ziemlich genervt von alldem und ließ dem anderen nicht mal mehr die Möglichkeit zu reagieren, ging einfach ohne weitere Worte nach drinnen und schlug die Tür demonstrativ schwungvoll hinter mir zu. Dieses dumme Gerede musste ich mir wirklich nicht geben und so wie ich das sah, brauchte sich an meiner vorherigen Aussage, dass Toru mich ja gar nicht kannte, auch rein gar nichts ändern. Wenn das die Art war, mit der er anderen Leuten gegenüber trat, dann verzichtete ich auf diese Bekanntschaft liebend gerne. Reichte mir vollkommen aus, dass ich mir wegen A-chan den Kopf zerbrach, da brauchte ich nicht noch eine weitere Person, die mich zu unsinnigen Überlegungen brachte.  
 

~  
 

Ich war noch bis fast drei Uhr morgens am Helfen bei den Auf- und Einräumarbeiten, bis meine Kollegen mir sagten ich könne Schluss machen und sie würden den Rest alleine erledigen. Ich war allerdings auch ziemlich fertig und da ich wahrscheinlich auch dementsprechend aussah, hatte das wohl einen unwesentlichen Teil zu dieser Entscheidung beigetragen. Irgendwie war es mir wenigstens gelungen, einem gewissen Blonden Idioten für die restlichen Stunden gekonnt aus dem Weg zu gehen und trotzdem war ich mehr als erleichtert, als ich die Halle schlussendlich verlassen konnte. Es war aber schon fast nach vier, als ich dann zu Hause war und mich endlich in mein Bett verkriechen konnte. Da Sonntag für mich komplett frei war, nahm ich mir stur vor einfach lange zu schlafen und den Tag entweder im Bett oder auf der Couch zu verbringen, keinen Schritt vor die Tür zu machen und zu meiner Überraschung war es mir sogar vergönnt das genau so zu tun. Zwar war das verhältnismäßig langweilig und ich schaute mir nur zum X-ten Mal einen Teil meiner geliebten Star Wars Reihe an. Das war nach den vergangenen Tagen und auch Wochen jedoch unglaublich entspannend und als ich abends dann wieder schlafen ging, hatte ich sogar wieder so etwas wie gute Laune. Dass sich das relativ schnell wieder gab, hatte ich aber schon vermutet, denn die Nacht auf Montag war ziemlich unruhig. Ständig wachte ich wieder auf wegen irgendwelchen wirren Träumen und da ich am Montag direkt wieder zur Arbeit musste, war der Start in die Woche somit perfekt…in den Sand gesetzt. Konnte doch eigentlich nur besser werde. Dachte ich. Wurde aber selbst in dem Punkt schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugt, als Ayaka sich am Mittwoch bei mir meldete und da ich diesmal sogar das Wochenende frei haben würde, spannte sie mich auch direkt dazu ein sie besuchen zu kommen. Genauer auf den Besuch eingehen wollte ich gar nicht, aber es reichte wohl aus zu sagen, dass sie mir den Großteil der Zeit einen von ihrem Date vorschwärmte und ich fing langsam wirklich an Masatos Vorschlag in Erwägung zu ziehen. Ich sollte in Betracht ziehen erst mal auf Abstand zu gehen, sonst würde ich mich daran nur kaputt machen und ich hatte langsam auch die Schnauze voll davon mich alle paar Tage elendig zu fühlen.  
 

~  
 

Mein Vorhaben etwas Abstand zu A-chan und meinen Gefühlen zu bringen gelang mir eigentlich relativ gut. Aber auch nur eigentlich und relativ. Etwa zwei Wochen konnte ich es erfolgreich durchziehen sie kein einziges Mal zu sehen und Telefonate wurden auch immer schnell beendet mit irgendwelchen Ausreden. Deswegen hatte ich zwar ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, aber trotzdem merkte ich, dass mir diese Auszeit verdammt gut tat und meine Laune mal etwas länger als nur ein oder zwei Tage gut war. Allerdings stand Ayaka dann heute auf einmal vor meiner Haustür, da sie wusste ich hatte schon Feierabend und den Folgetag frei. Da sie mich ziemlich überrumpelt hatte und leider genau wusste, wie sie mich zu etwas überreden konnte, war damit auch der Punkt erreicht, an dem der Abstand von angenehm direkt mal wieder auf ungesund für mich zurückfiel. Genau in diesem Moment saß ich nämlich wieder in demselben Club wie vor fast einem Monat und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich tatsächlich der größte Vollidiot des Jahrhunderts war. Nicht nur hatte ich ihr geglaubt, dass sie sich unbedingt noch Zeit mit mir verbringen wollte, bevor ich wegen der Tour für die nächste Zeit nicht da sein würde, ich ließ es mir sogar noch gefallen mal wieder an der Seite geparkt worden zu sein. Ich bezweifelte auch sehr stark, dass es nur ein Zufall war, dass wir hier ihrem neuen Schwarm begegnet waren und warum ich nun hier saß und mir das auch noch ansah, wusste wohl niemand. Ich hatte den Kerl noch nie vorher gesehen, da war ich natürlich neugierig. Dass er ein gut gebauter und auch noch sehr gutaussehender Kerl war, überraschte mich weniger als dass es mich frustrierte. Ich kannte Ayakas Geschmack und es war verdammt bitter mir einzugestehen, dass dieser Typ akkurat das war, wonach sie suchte. Da würde ich niemals mithalten können und versuchte es deswegen auch gar nicht erst.

Aufseufzend nippte ich an dem Bier das ich mir heute mal genehmigen konnte, da ich ausnahmsweise nicht mit dem Auto war. Wir waren gemeinsam mit dem Bus hergekommen, das alleine hatte mich schon erstaunt. Seit ich Auto und Führerschein hatte, war es eigentlich schon Standard, dass ich den Fahrer machte wenn Ayaka mit mir irgendwohin wollte. Wenigstens konnte ich dadurch nun auch mal etwas anderes trinken als nur Cola. Eigentlich könnte ich auch einfach aufstehen und gehen, das würde sogar noch um einiges mehr Sinn machen. Stattdessen saß ich hier, beobachtete von weitem wie die beiden sich scheinbar blenden verstanden und da die Musik nicht gerade leise war, mussten sie sich natürlich auch verdammt nahe kommen um sich zu unterhalten. Bei dem Anblick drehte sich mir schon fast der Magen um und das beklemmende Gefühl in meinem Inneren machte mich auf Dauer sicherlich irre. Trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht mir den nötigen Ruck zu geben aufzustehen und zu gehen. Ein sehr fragwürdiger Teil von mir schien darauf zu bestehen sich das alles weiter anzusehen, auch wenn dieser Anblick sich immer weiter in mich hineinfraß und es einfach nur schmerzhaft war immer wieder aufs Neue zu realisieren, dass ich niemals an der Stelle von diesem Typen da stehen könnte. A-chans Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf waren eindeutig, da machte ich mir keine Illusionen. Seine waren kaum anders und ich hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass dieser Typ offenbar mit dem Ausländer, also Alex, hier war, aber dieser war auch seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er genauso abgeschoben wie ich auch und längst gegangen, weil es ihm verständlicherweise zu blöde war alleine in einem Club herumzulungern.

Erst einige Zeit später, als ich gerade doch mal den Blick von Ayaka und ‚ihrem‘ Yuu abwandte, entdeckte ich Alex doch wieder, wie er auf sein Handy schaute und dann in Richtung Tür schaute. Unweigerlich folgte ich seinem Blick und musste mir ein genervtes Aufstöhnen verkneifen, als die Tür aufschwang und ein gewisser Blondschopf eintrat, der seine Jacke an der Garderobe abgab und zu Alex herüber ging, nachdem dieser winkend auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Ich hätte sowas von eindeutig von hier verschwinden sollen. Dabei hatte ich echt gedacht, dass der Abend gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte. Nachdem ich ihn an dem einen Tag einfach angeschnauzt und stehen gelassen hatte, war ich ihm nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen und ich hatte doch glatt die naive Hoffnung gehabt, dass das so bleiben würde. Zu allem Überfluss schweifte Torus Blick nun auch kurz durch den recht großen Raum und als hätte ich ein Neonschild über dem Kopf, blieb er natürlich genau bei mir hängen. Ich setzte nur einen noch finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf und schaute demonstrativ weg, damit er bloß begriff, dass ich mit ihm nach der letzten Aktion nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Meine Aufmerksamkeit landete dann aber direkt wieder bei A-chan, die gerade an der Hand von ihrem Typen zur Tanzfläche gezogen wurde und am liebsten würde ich mich gerade daheim unter der Bettdecke verkriechen und heulen. Ich musste mein Leben wirklich noch gründlicher verbockt haben als mir bewusst war, sonst könnte ich doch kaum so ein unendliches Pech haben.

„Wieso nur überrascht mich deine Anwesenheit nicht? Und ja, ich habe begriffen, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst, aber wenn ich dich mit dem Gesichtsausdruck hier alleine sitzen sehe, kriege ich echt ein schlechtes Gewissen.“, ertönte neben mir plötzlich eine Stimme und ich brauchte gar nicht aufzuschauen um zu wissen, dass Toru sich gerade zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Ich schnaubte lediglich leise auf die Worte und starrte stur weiter in eine andere Richtung, sah es gar nicht erst ein etwas darauf zu erwidern.

„Ach man…ich hatte das letztens doch gar nicht so gemeint…Ich wollte mich gar nicht in deine Angelegenheiten mischen, ehrlich. Ich weiß ich bin mies darin mich vernünftig auszudrücken und ich bin auch nicht sonderlich geschickt darin Worte weniger grob zu verpacken. Es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verletzen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso, aber bisher habe ich fast nur diesen verlorenen Ausdruck in deinen Augen sehen können und es fällt mir echt schwer dich so einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.“, sprach der Blonde ruhig weiter, während ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er sich dabei natürlich weiter zu mir gebeugt hatte, damit ich ihn auch verstand. Es wäre mir um einiges lieber, wenn er mich in Ruhe lassen würde, denn ich war ein viel zu gutmütiger Mensch und gerade mit so einer ohnehin angeschlagenen Stimmung würde ich sicherlich nicht allzu lange abblocken können. Das war nicht nur im Bezug auf Ayaka mein Problem, sondern ganz allgemein. Dabei müsste man annehmen, dass ich nach allem was bisher in meinem Leben passiert war, mich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln lassen würde. Aber ich war eben ein gutgläubiger und unverbesserlicher Idiot.

„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was genau Sache ist, aber wenn ich mir die Situation so anschaue, erinnert mich das daran was mir selbst vor ein paar Jahren erst passiert ist. Ich war nämlich in einer vielleicht ähnlichen Lage. Deswegen habe ich vielleicht das Gefühl dir helfen zu wollen, weil ich weiß wie scheiße es sich anfühlt zuzusehen, wie die geliebte Person nur Augen für jemand anderes hat.“, fügte Toru noch etwas leiser hinzu, nachdem ich ihm nicht geantwortet hatte und damit hatte er dann sogar schon rekordverdächtig schnell den Punkt erreicht, dass ich doch zu ihm sah und damit meine Abwehrhaltung ein wenig senkte. Ich wollte alleine sein und mit niemandem reden, wollte keine Tipps oder dergleichen und mich nur verkriechen. Trotzdem ließ ich es zu, dass dieser unerhörte Kerl sich hergesetzt hatte und hörte ihm dann auch noch zu.

„Trotzdem wird es kaum dieselbe Situation gewesen sein. Oder hast du es etwa auch einfach so akzeptiert alleine in einem Club in der Ecke zu sitzen und dir die beiden auch noch anzusehen? So dumm das zu machen sind sicherlich nur wenige…“, erhob ich schließlich doch das Wort und war selbst etwas erschrocken über meine bittere Tonlage. Daran war das Bier aber sicherlich nicht ganz unschuldig dran. Immerhin hatte ich eben schon mein drittes Glas angefangen und da ich ohnehin nicht allzu oft trank, vertrug ich nicht allzu viel. Trotzdem wurde mir diese Dummheit natürlich erst bewusst, nachdem ich bereits anfing den Alkoholeinfluss zu merken und in dem Moment war es mir dann auch schon fast egal. So gesehen machte das nun sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr und wenn Toru meinte sich zu mir gesellen zu müssen und mich sozusagen dazu überredete mit ihm zu sprechen, dann war er auch selbst schuld daran wenn ich das tat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich wurde durch das Schließen einer Tür wach und bemerkte gleichzeitig die nicht unauffälligen Kopfschmerzen. Schon die zwei Tatsachen ließen darauf schließen, dass heute etwas eindeutig anders war als sonst und dass mir die Sonne auch noch voll ins Gesicht schien, nachdem ich mich etwas auf die Seite gerollt hatte, machte es definitiv nicht besser. Leise murrend fuhr ich mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht und hörte in dem Moment ein leises Lachen, zusammen mit näher kommenden Schritten.

„Na, auch mal wieder unter den Lebenden?“, wollte eine deutlich amüsierte Stimme wissen und ich schaffte es mit Mühe meine Augen wenigstens halb zu öffnen, schaute blinzelnd nach oben und erkannte ein paar blonde Haare. Mir wäre es eindeutig sympathischer gewesen, wenn besagte Haare zu Masato gehören würden, aber da mein Glück mich zurzeit eh einmal mehr verlassen hatte, war es natürlich Toru, der mich da belustigt von oben angrinste.

„Bevor du dich wunderst was los ist. Du hast dich gestern Abend wohl etwas überschätzt mit dem Alkohol und konntest mir nicht mal sagen wo du wohnst, deine Freundin war schon weg und deswegen habe ich mir herausgenommen dich zu mir zu bringen. Es sei denn es wäre dir lieber gewesen die Nacht in irgendeiner Seitengasse zu verbringen?“, wollte der Blonde nicht ganz ernsthaft wissen und trotzdem schüttelte ich nur leicht den Kopf, schaffte es sogar ein gemurmeltes Danke herauszubringen. Nun bekam ich doch wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber doch ziemlich scheiße verhalten hatte und er mir aber trotzdem offenbar geholfen hatte. Soweit ich mich erinnerte war ich am Vorabend auch nicht allzu nett zu ihm gewesen, selbst nachdem ich doch wieder mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Allerdings wusste ich bei Toru auch nicht woran ich bei ihm war. In einem Moment war er umgänglich und sympathisch, im nächsten benahm er sich dann aber ziemlich unhöflich und machte den guten Eindruck direkt wieder zunichte.

„Geht es dir denn wenigstens etwas besser? Warst ja doch ganz schön daneben gestern.“, wollte der Blonde wissen, nachdem er auf mein Bedanken nur abgewunken hatte. Nachdem ich mich dann auch endlich mal etwas hochstemmte und mich in eine sitzende Position brachte, um erst da zu realisieren, dass ich auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer lag, setzte der Jüngere sich auf die frei gewordene Stelle zu meinen Füßen.

„Naja, einen leichten Kater, aber das geht schon. Da gibt es schlimmeres.“, erwiderte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, die offenbar auch ziemlich chaotisch von meinem Kopf abstanden. Wobei sie das durch die Locken eigentlich ohnehin taten und dadurch fiel das wohl schon wieder kaum auf. Toru musterte mich einen Moment skeptisch und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf, tätschelte sachte mein Schienbein und ließ die Hand einen Moment auf diesem liegen.

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber schon okay. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig erst mal duschen gehen, hilft sicherlich etwas gegen den Kater und zum wach werden. Handtücher liegen im Bad. Falls du Klamotten brauchst, bedien dich einfach bei meinen Sachen – das Schlafzimmer ist die letzte Tür im Flur, das Bad eine davor auf der linken Seite.“, informierte der Blonde mich nun und stand dann wieder von der Couch auf, wodurch auch die eigentlich angenehme Wärme seiner Hand an meinem Bein verschwand. Auch wenn ich im Grund lieber so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen würde und ich ihm nicht noch mehr Umstände bereiten wollte, nickte ich zustimmend und eine Dusche wäre mir gerade auch sehr sympathisch. Was er allerdings mit der anderen Aussage andeuten wollte, war mir nicht klar und ich ließ es auf sich beruhen, da Toru das offenbar ebenfalls vorhatte. Während der Blonde als in die schräg gegenüberliegende Küche ging, raffte ich mich auf ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir und wagte mal einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ein wenig erschrocken war ich dann aber schon, da ich nicht nur etwas blass um die Nase war, sondern meine Augen auch sehr danach aussahen, als hätte ich am vergangenen Abend doch tatsächlich angefangen zu heulen. Das würde dann wohl auch Torus Frage erklären und das hatte er wohl damit gemeint, ob es mir besser ging. Hatte ich mir aber auch denken können, dass ich mit Alkohol im Spiel nicht die beste Kontrolle über meine Emotionen hatte und das war schon verdammt peinlich. Damit ich bloß nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, verzog ich mich dann lieber schnell unter die Dusche. Allzu lange ließ ich mir das wohltuende warme Wasser jedoch nicht gefallen, immerhin war ich nur Gast und das wäre es wohl reichlich dreist stundenlang Wasser zu verschwenden.

Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen darüber, dass Toru ein Himbeer-Shampoo hatte und musste aber zugeben, dass der Geruch wirklich alles andere als schlecht war davon. War mir zumindest sympathischer als das komische Kokos-Zeugs, das Ayaka sich vor einer Weile mal gekauft hatte als wir zusammen in der Stadt waren. Wenigstens konnte ich noch mir behaupten, dass ich von meinen Gefühlen nicht so verblendet war, dass ich konsequent alles super toll fand was sie besaß. Vielleicht ein kleiner Lichtblick, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Rasch trocknete ich mich ab und versuchte noch meine nun vollkommen chaotischen Locken etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor ich das Badezimmer verließ. Das Angebot mit den Klamotten schlug ich mal lieber aus, auch wenn meine Sachen durch Zigarettenrauch aus dem Club auch nicht unbedingt angenehm rochen, vor allem da mir das als Nichtraucher sowieso ziemlich auffiel. An der Stelle musste ich auch feststellen, dass es bei dem Blonden in der Wohnung gar nicht danach aussah, als wäre er Raucher. Nirgends hatte ich bisher einen Aschenbecher gesehen, die Gardinen im Wohnzimmer waren nicht verfärbt und riechen tat auch nichts nach Rauch. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz in die Küche und mich noch mal bedanken, bevor ich mich hier verziehen würde. Kaum betrat ich den Raum aber, stellte ich erstaunt fest, dass der Jüngere und eine Kleinigkeit zum Frühstück vom Bäcker organisiert hatte und dann war das wohl das Zufallen der Wohnungstür, von dem ich zuvor aufgewacht war.

„Na, hat es wenigstens etwas geholfen? Hier, ich denke mal eine Kopfschmerztablette sollte auch nicht verkehrt sein, hm?“ Wie selbstverständlich drückte der Blonde mir eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzt und einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee trank, während im Hintergrund leise irgendein Rock-Song im Radio dudelte. Ohne Widerworte nahm ich die Tablette ein und spülte sie mit Wasser herunter, setzte mich dann nach kurzem Zögern ebenfalls an den Tisch, nachdem Toru mich mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Ja, danke.“, antwortete ich ein wenig verzögert auf die eben gestellte Frage des Jüngeren und tat es diesem dann erst mal gleich, nahm mir etwas zu essen und fing an zu frühstücken. Irgendwie kam ich mir aber noch immer komisch vor nun so mit Toru am Tisch zu sitzen, als sei es das normalste der Welt. Immerhin hatte ich ihn wochenlang nicht gesehen, wir waren sozusagen im Streit auseinander gegangen und nun das. Vor allem hatte ich nicht mal wirklich eine Ahnung, war ich ihm mit besoffenem Kopf alles erzählt hatte, nachfragen kam aber definitiv nicht in Frage. Ich war froh genug, dass er mich bisher nicht mit irgendwas diesbezüglich aufgezogen hatte und sicherlich würde es auch nicht allzu lange dauern, bis der Blonde genau das tun würde.

„Ich habe letztens irgendwo gelesen, dass coldrain Ende nächster Woche auf Japan-Tour gehen. Das heißt dann wohl, dass du auch die kommenden zwei Monate mit ihnen unterwegs sein wirst, richtig?“, fragte Toru nach einer Weile des Schweigens aus heiterem Himmel und ich sah ihn erst mal verwundert an. Es kam zwar nicht überraschend, dass er davon gehört hatte, aber dass er mich darauf ansprach hatte ich nun weniger erwartet. Trotzdem nickte ich bestätigend, während ich dabei war den Bissen Essen in meinem Mund erst mal herunter zu schlucken.

„Das stelle ich mir echt interessant vor. Wird zwar sicherlich anstrengend, aber auf jeden Fall kommst du so herum und erlebst etwas.“ Der Blonde machte zwar den Eindruck, als wollte er dem noch etwas hinzufügen, aber er tat es dann doch nicht und griff nur nach seiner Tasse, nippte an dem wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz heißen Kaffee. Ich konnte mir aber so schon denken, dass er sicherlich versucht war zu sagen, dass er bei so etwas auch gerne dabei wäre und verübeln konnte ich ihm das nicht. An seiner Stelle würde ich garantiert nicht anders denken.

„Ja, ist es auch. Letztes Jahr war ich dabei und das ist schon ziemlich cool. Vor allem beeindruckend zu sehen in was für großen Hallen sie auftreten, aber gleichzeitig geben sie auch noch Konzerte in den kleinsten Clubs. Vor allem soll es diesmal auch ein oder zwei Auftritte mit einer anderen Band zusammen geben, bin ich mal gespannt. Masato schwärmt auf jeden Fall die ganze Zeit von denen und davon, wie gut er sich mit deren Sänger versteht, auch wenn sie sich erst ein paar Mal begegnet sind.“, fing ich an ein wenig zu erzählen und war selbst etwas von mir überrascht. Ich war normalerweise bei anderen Leuten nicht so in Plauderlaune und gerade bei Toru gab es dafür schließlich eh keinen Grund. Der Kerl hatte sich bisher schließlich oft genug daneben benommen und trotzdem fiel es mir schwer ihm das gedanklich vorzuwerfen, da er sich immerhin um mich gekümmert hatte. Sowieso war ich überrascht, dass es mir trotz der Katastrophe gestern Abend gerade recht gut ging, aber das lag vielleicht einfach nur an der Ablenkung durch den Jüngeren und sobald ich alleine bei mir zu Hause wäre, würde das alles wieder über mich schwappen. Dafür musste ich kein Hellseher sein, um das zu wissen.

„Wirst du dann ja sehen, ob er zu recht von dem Typen bzw. der Band schwärmt. Und ohne das Thema wieder anzuschneiden, aber es ist sicherlich auch nicht verkehrt wenn du erst mal eine Zeit lang von allem hier weg bist, hm? Zumindest hoffe ich für dich, dass die Auszeit hilft und es danach leichter wird.“, merkte der Blonde beinahe vorsichtig an und seiner Tonlage nach zu urteilen meinte er das durchaus ernst. Irgendwie wollte mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, was Toru überhaupt vorhatte. In einem Moment ließ er dumme Sprüche ab und im anderen war er plötzlich so freundlich und fast fürsorglich, dass man ihn einfach nur sympathisch finden konnte. Ich würde wohl nie wieder denken, dass ich manchmal widersprüchliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, der Kerl überbot mich da noch bei weitem.

„Ja, mag sein…Käme mir jedenfalls sehr gelegen.“, gab ich leise mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen zurück und war dann zum Glück auch fertig mit essen, da ich sonst wohl auch nichts mehr herunterbekommen würde. Irgendwie verdarb mir der Gedanke an die ganze Sache mit A-chan in letzter Zeit auch ständig den Appetit und das leider nicht im positiven Sinne, von wegen Schmetterlinge im Bauch oder ähnliches. Das war eher die Übelkeit über die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich so elendig hoffnungslos in meinen Gefühlen verstrickt hatte, dass ich an diesem Punkt schon nicht mehr darauf zu hoffen wagte jemals darüber hinweg zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid, das hätte ich mir besser sparen sollen. Mal wieder. Ich habe einfach das Talent grundsätzlich das falsche zu sagen, jedes Mal wenn wir uns begegnen. Wahrscheinlich hältst du mich ohnehin schon für ein riesen Arschloch…“, warf Toru zu meiner Überraschung nun ein und kratzte sich etwas ratlos wirkend am Hinterkopf. Irgendwie war es schon beinahe lustig, dass er entgegen seines eher trampeligen Verhaltens was die Wortwahl anging trotzdem offenbar ziemlich schnell merkte wenn er in ein Fettnäpfchen latschte. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt es trotzdem immer wieder zu tun.

„Schon okay. Ist ja eh nicht so, dass ich nicht von alleine ständig wieder darüber nachdenke. Aber das ist wohl alleine mein Problem. Vielen Dank noch mal für deine Hilfe. Ich muss jetzt langsam mal los, aber ich werde mich garantiert dafür revanchieren, versprochen.“ Rein theoretisch musste ich zwar gar nicht los, da ich weder arbeiten musste noch sonst etwas geplant hatte, aber trotzdem zog es mich gerade weg von hier. Nicht weil mir die Gesellschaft des Jüngeren unangenehm war, sondern weil ich merkte wie meine Laune einen Abflug machte und ich konnte verdammt ekelig sein, wenn ich mies drauf war. Vor allem konnte ich ziemlich zickig werden, wenn ich in so eine frustrierte Stimmung kam und das wollte ich dem Blonden dann doch ersparen. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte ich mich auf merkwürdige Art und Weise nämlich relativ wohl hier, auch wenn der andere meiner Meinung nach noch immer ein Idiot war, aber Toru hatte durchaus seine sympathischen Seiten, das würde ich nicht abstreiten. Vielleicht war der Gedanke bloß nichts mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen doch viel zu vorschnell gefasst gewesen.

„Hm, na gut. Eigentlich schade, aber ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Du brauchst dich aber nicht dafür revanchieren. Ich habe das nicht getan weil ich eine Gegenleistung dafür erwarte, mach dir darum mal keinen Kopf.“, winkte Toru mit einem Schmunzeln ab und leerte anschließend seine Kaffeetasse, während ich aufstand und wenigsten so viele Manieren zeigte, dass ich noch mein Geschirr abräumte. Das wurde von dem Blonden zwar mit einer amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedacht, aber zumindest äußerte er sich nicht dazu, auch wenn ihm sichtlich ein Kommentar auf der Zunge lag. Nachdem das erledigt war, schlurfte ich in den Flur wo meine Schuhe standen und zog mir diese an, bevor ich meine Jacke von der Garderobe nahm. Als ich mich umdrehte, lehnte der Größere neben der Küchentür an der Wand und kam dann aber einen Schritt auf mich zu, als ich fertig zum Gehen war.

„Dann mal viel Spaß bei der Tour und arbeite fleißig. Ich weiß ja nicht ob der Zufall noch mal will, dass wir uns über den Weg laufen und nur für den Fall, dass du in den zwei Monaten mal mit jemand anderes reden willst als mit deinen Kollegen und den Bandmitgliedern – hier meine Handynummer. Kannst dich ja melden, wenn du Lust hast und wenn nicht, dann nicht.“, meinte der Blonde und drückte mir mit diesen Worten einen Zettel in die Hand. Irgendwie überraschte er mich ja immer wieder und ich nickte erst mal zustimmend. Nur weil ich die Nummer annahm war ich schließlich noch lange nicht verpflichtet mich auch tatsächlich bei ihm zu melden und ich war ohnehin unschlüssig ob ich das überhaupt tun würde.

„Okay, mal sehen wie sich das ergibt. Dann noch mal danke für die Hilfe und…man sieht sich, bestimmt.“, verabschiedete ich mich schließlich, bevor ich nur doof dastand und gar nichts mehr von mir gab. Nun war es Toru der angedeutet nickte und mich leicht anlächelte, bevor ich die Wohnungstür öffnete und noch kurz die Hand hob, dann aber auch wirklich ging. Erst als ich unten durch die Eingangstür nach draußen trat wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ja nicht mal genau wusste wo ich hier überhaupt war, aber zu meiner Überraschung kam mir der Stadtteil doch recht schnell bekannt vor. Nachdem ich ein paar Meter bis zu einer größeren Straße gelaufen war, stellte ich dann fest, dass ich gar nicht mal allzu weit von meinem eigenen Heim entfernt war und im Endeffekt lief ich die Strecke von gut 20 Minuten dann einfach, anstatt mir die Mühe zu machen einen Bus zu suchen. So Lauf-faul war ich auch wieder nicht und außerdem tat die frische Luft gerade sehr gut. Mein Kopf tat dank der Tablette kaum noch weh und trotz des leicht überfahrenen Gefühls ging es mir den Umständen entsprechend relativ gut. Auch wenn meine Gedanken ziemlich bald den Weg zu den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Abends abschweiften und ich direkt wieder das Bild von Ayaka mit diesem Typen vor Augen hatte. Zwischen den beiden hatte es so offensichtlich gefunkt, da konnte ich mir keinerlei Illusionen drüber machen und auch wenn ich mir immer bewusst war nie eine Chance zu haben, dennoch fühlte sich die Erkenntnis an wie ein Schlag in den Magen. In solchen Momenten fing ich wieder an mein Leben zu hassen, genauso wie an dem Tag als ich mich mit meinen Eltern zerstritten hatte und vor die Tür gesetzt worden war. Es kam mir so vor, als ob ich grundsätzlich alles falsch machte, was möglich war. Das war wohl eines meiner größten Talente und gleichzeitig ein elender Fluch, der mich sicherlich bis zum Lebensende verfolgen würde. Vielleicht könnte ich mich irgendwann als ultimativer Pechvogel der Menschheit ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde eintragen lassen, wenn ich so weiter machte. Über den Gedanken konnte ich aber auch lediglich bitter lächeln und setzte, sobald ich in meiner Wohnung war, direkt den Plan um mich dort für den Rest des Tages zu verkriechen. In eine Decke gewickelt und mit einer Tassen heißem Kakao verzog ich mich auf meine bequeme Couch, schmiss zum x-ten Mal eine Star Wars DVD ein und plapperte einfach aus Prinzip fast alles Texte mit, nur um nicht zu viel nachzudenken.  
 

-  
 

Nicht ganz eine Woche später ging es dann endlich mit der Tour los und ich war niemals mehr erleichtert darüber einfach mal ein paar Wochen weg zu sein. Ayaka hatte sich in den letzten Tagen noch zweimal gemeldet, sich erst nun gewundert wohin ich eigentlich an dem Abend im Club irgendwann verschwunden war und ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Wäre ich also mit besoffenen Kopf irgendeinem Psychokiller in einer Seitengasse in die Hände gefallen und würde verwesend in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke liegen, dann würde es ihr wahrscheinlich erst Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, später auffallen, dass ich überhaupt verschwunden war. Sehr ernüchternde Erkenntnis. Und natürlich vollkommen übertrieben und theatralisch. Dennoch, ich hatte noch elendigeren Liebeskummer als sowieso schon und war verdammt noch mal frustriert, da war es mir völlig Latte ob ich lächerliche Gedankengänge hegte oder nicht.

Während der Fahr war ich erst die ganze Zeit mit ein paar Kollegen in einem Van unterwegs, aber schon nach der ersten Pause bestand Masato darauf, dass ich mit zu ihnen kam und im Endeffekt wurde ich dann einfach von Ryo in ihr Fahrzeug ‚entführt‘, um die Diskussion zu beenden. Eigentlich hatte es auch nie jemanden gestört, wenn ich mich bei der Band aufhielt und mein Chef gab es auch immer schnell auf dagegen zu reden, weil er sowieso keine Lust darauf hatte stundenlang mit dem Sänger zu diskutieren. Wenn der blonde Frontmann sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann setzte er das auch stur durch, da gab es kein wenn und aber. Wahrscheinlich halfen ihm seine amerikanischen Gene dabei, da man bei ihm in solchen Momenten rein gar nichts von der sonst üblichen japanischen Zurückhaltung und Bescheidenheit merkte. Das machte es aber nur immer noch amüsanter und auch interessante mit dem Älteren zu reden. Einfach weil seine Art viel offener und herzlicher war, ohne dass es erst Ewigkeiten dauerte bis er mir gegenüber aufgetaut war. Die anderen aus der Band hatten sich davon auch rasch anstecken lassen und bereits in der ersten Woche war ich wegen einem frechen Kommentar direkt mal bei Katsuma im Schwitzkasten gelandet. In so eine Situation sollte man sich bei einem Schlagzeuger übrigens besser nicht bringen, denn aus dem Griff kam man nur raus, wenn es einem gestatte wurde und selbst Sugi hatte den Versuch mich zu befreien recht schnell aufgegeben. Inzwischen war es aber meistens eher Ryo der mir gegenüber Verhaltensweisen eines gemeinen großen Bruders an den Tag legte und eine diebische Freude daran hatte mich zu ärgern. Masato war für mich zwar irgendwie auch etwas wie ein großer Bruder, aber eher einer zu dem ich aufschauen und den ich um Rat fragen konnte. Da ich selbst zwei jüngere Brüder hatte, war es zur Abwechslung eine wirklich interessante Erfahren auf einmal so etwas wie ältere Brüder zu haben. Aber die familiäre Atmosphäre innerhalb der Band hatte etwas unglaublich beruhigendes an sich und ich schätzte mich sehr glücklich, dass ich Teil davon sein durfte. Auch wenn ich nicht zur Band selbst gehörte, merkte ich davon im Verhalten der anderen nichts. Nach allem was vor diesem Job in meinem Leben vorgefallen war hatte mich das alles wohl so ziemlich gerettet und mir gezeigt, dass es durchaus Leute gab denen ich noch blind vertrauen konnte und auch wollte. Anfangs war ich skeptisch gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte ich diese fünf Chaoten innerlich zu meiner kleinen Familie erklärt und seitdem konnte ich auch besser damit leben, dass ich meine richtige nicht mehr auf meiner Seite hatte. Einzig mein jüngster Bruder hielt konstant Kontakt zu mir, setzte sich stur darüber hinweg, dass unsere Eltern es eigentlich verboten hatten. Hiroki war Anfang des Jahres gerade mal 14 geworden und in ein paar Monaten wäre er dann schon 15, aber trotzdem in meinen Augen noch ein halbes Kind. Ich war aber dennoch oftmals beeindruckt wie selbstbewusst der Kleine inzwischen schon war und wie genau er teilweise wusste was er wollte. Teilweise hatte ich das Gefühl er wäre vernünftiger als ich. Was aber wohl auch kein großes Kunststück darstellte. Jedenfalls war ich immer wieder gerührt, dass Hiro sich regelmäßig bei mir meldete, allen Verboten zum Trotz und mir von allem berichtete was er so erlebt hatte. Es tat einfach gut zu wissen, dass ich trotz meiner ganzen Fehler und Enttäuschungen für ihn noch immer ein großer Bruder war, zu dem er aufsah und den er um Rat fragte. Zu meinem anderen Bruder, Tomohiro, der vor einer Weile 18 geworden war, hatte ich seit meinem Rauswurf vielleicht zweimal gesprochen, aber ich hatte mich ohnehin schon immer besser mit dem Kleineren verstanden. Deswegen machte ich meinem anderen Bruder auch keinerlei Vorwürfe oder empfand es als enttäuschend. Wir hatten nie den richtigen Draht zueinander gehabt und waren einander meistens immer mit einer gewissen Distanz begegnet.

„Du, mein Freund, brauchst eindeutig mal wieder bessere Laune. Ziehst schon den ganzen Tag ein Gesicht als hätte dir jemand dein Frühstück geklaut, das kann man sich ja nicht ansehen.“, riss mich Ryos Stimme aus meinen abschweifenden Gedanken und ich sah den Älteren skeptisch an. Bevor ich jedoch darauf antworten konnte, schaltete sich Yoko ein, der dem Bassisten mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite rempelte und einen abwertenden Laut von sich gab.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es daran liegt, aber dennoch wurde ihm schließlich wirklich das Frühstück geklaut und als Haupttäter solltest du mal deine Klappe nicht so weit aufreißen. Deine Sprüche kannst du dir auch einmal sparen, du Vogel. Wehe du schaffst es nicht dich während der Tour wenigstens halbwegs zu benehmen, dann wird Katsuma mir sicherlich beipflichten, dass dem entgegenwirken müssen.“, drohte der Gitarrist mit aufgesetzter böser Miene und von genanntem Schlagzeuger ertönte direkt mal begeisterte Zustimmung. Katsuma schien auch unwesentlich Spaß daran zu haben einen Grund zu bekommen, um Ryo dessen Unsinn heimzuzahlen. Masato, der neben mir saß, seufzte bei der nun ausbrechenden Rangelei nur leidend auf und ließ demonstrativ resignierend den Kopf an meinen sinken – normalerweise würde er diesen wohl eher auf meine Schulter legen, aber er war nun mal zwei Köpfe größer als ich und es war wohl bequemer den Kopf dann auf meinem abzulegen.

„Das wird ein Massaker geben, ich sehe es jetzt schon kommen…“, murmelte der Sänger irgendwo gegen meine Locken und ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen daraufhin nicht verkneifen, tätschelte mitfühlend den Oberschenkel des schlanken Mannes. Allerdings hatte ich ebenso meine Zweifel daran, dass es abseits der Konzerte irgendwie ruhig und gesittet ablaufen würde. Immerhin war mir nicht entgangen, dass selbst Sugi so ein verräterisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und wohl bereits irgendeinen Plan ausheckte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ich nicht die Rolle des Opfers von irgendwem auferlegt bekommen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Die ersten zwei Wochen der Tour verliefen so ziemlich wie erwartet. Es war zwar relativ stressig, aber trotzdem machte es viel Spaß und wenn ich nicht gerade arbeitete oder bei meinen Kollegen war, dann hielt ich mich meistens bei der Band auf. Abgesehen davon war ich sozusagen nur nachts beim Schlafen alleine, ansonsten hatte ich immer Menschen um mich herum und das tat mir ehrlich verdammt gut. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mich in irgendwelchen Gedanken zu verlieren und konnte endlich mal abschalten. Nachdem die ersten zwei Wochen, die mit Konzerten ziemlich vollgepackt waren, dann vorbei gingen, wurde es ein bisschen weniger stressig zu meiner Überraschung. Ich bekam sogar gesagt, dass ich wenigstens einen Tag in der Woche komplett frei haben würde wenn es keine Ausfälle gäbe und die Band hatte nun auch nie mehr als drei Konzerttage hintereinander, konnten sich also auch etwas mehr Pausen gönnen als zu Anfang der Tour. Das trieb die Laune dann deutlich noch mehr in die Höhe, ebenso die allgemeine Motivation und ich konnte mich definitiv über nichts beschweren. Ab der dritten war ich dann ab und zu doch mal für mich in meinem Hotelzimmer, ganz einfach weil ich dann doch nicht jede kleine Feierlichkeit nach einem gelungenen Konzert mitnehmen musste und das brachte mich schließlich auf Torus Angebot –wenn man es so nennen wollte- zurück. Zwar zögerte ich erst, nachdem ich seine Nummer überhaupt erst mal in meinem Handy gespeichert hatte und war unschlüssig, ob ich mich nun wirklich melden sollte. Einen Tag nach dieser Überlegung tat ich das abends dann aber wirklich bzw. schrieb ich ihm einfach nur eine SMS, woraufhin der Blonde es dann war der mich anrief. Ab da telefonierten wir dann beinahe jeden zweiten Tag und ich musste zugeben, so langsam freundete ich mich wirklich mit dem Kerl an. Zwar gab es bei den Gesprächen noch immer Momente, in denen ich ihn am liebsten an die Wand klatschen würde, aber ich lernte doch recht schnell seine Art zu verstehen und nahm es dann auch gar nicht mehr allzu ernst, wenn er irgendeinen Kommentar abließ. Irgendwann hatte wir dann sogar angefangen uns über Skype zu unterhalten, wir machten sogar manchmal das Video an und es stellte sich heraus, dass es eigentlich sehr lustig und unterhaltsam war mit Toru so zu reden. An dem Punkt stellte ich auch fest, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war mein Gehalt anfänglich zu sparen und mir davon den Luxus eines iPad zu gönnen. Das war unterwegs nämlich super praktisch und immerhin konnte ich dadurch umsonst mit Toru telefonieren, anstatt immer mein Handy dafür zu strapazieren.

Natürlich war mir aber irgendwo im Hinterkopf klar gewesen, dass all dieses positive und all die gute Laune ab einem Punkt rapide gekillt werden würden. Ich hatte nicht dieses Glück, dass einfach mal alles glatt lief und nichts in die Quere kam. Das gab es in meinem Leben grundsätzlich nicht und dennoch traf es mich immer wieder ziemlich unvorbereitet, wenn dann wieder alles den Bach runterging. Die Tour ging bereits fast in ihre siebte Woche, würde nur noch knapp drei weitere gehen, und es war mein freier Tag. Ich hatte mich noch ein bisschen bei Masato im Zimmer herumgetrieben und da die Band gemeinsam zum Essen wegwollte und ich absolut keinen Hunger hatte, blieb ich schlussendlich im Hotel und die anderen machten sich ohne mich auf den Weg. Das an sich stellte nun wirklich noch kein Problem dar. Das Problem fing erst an, als ich gerade meine Zimmertür hinter mir zugeschoben hatte und mein Handy anfing zu klingeln. Ich dachte erst, dass es nur eine Nachricht von Toru war, der von meinem freien Tag wusste und nachfragte, ob wir nachher wieder chatten würde, aber damit lag ich diesmal zu meinem Leidwesen falsch. Es handelte sich um einen Anruf und auf dem Bildschirm blinkte mir Ayakas Name entgegen. Schon alleine das sorgte dafür, dass mein Magen sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und mein Herz einen Abgang nach unten machte. Da hatte ich für eine Weile doch glatt mal vergessen, dass ich ja ein gewisses Gefühlsproblem zu bewältigen hatte. Wäre ich bei Verstand gewesen, hätte ich den Anruf einfach ignoriert und später behauptet, dass ich diesen nicht mitbekommen hatte. Allerdings war ich im Bezug auf A-chan grundsätzlich nie bei Verstand, wie ich schon so oft unter Beweis gestellt hatte, dass ich natürlich dranging und das hatte ich garantiert noch nie so sehr in meinem Leben bereut.

„ _Taka, hey~ Wie geht es dir so? Seit die Tour angefangen hat, habe ich ja noch gar nicht wieder von dir gehört. Hast sicherlich viel zu tun, hm? Ich wollte auch gar nicht lange stören, aber…mit irgendwem muss ich nun einfach darüber reden und du hörst mir doch sonst auch immer zu._ “ Alleine diese Aussage hätte meine Alarmglocken bereits schrillen lassen. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf empfahl mir penetrant, dass ich mir eine Ausrede überlegen sollte und sagen, dass ich gerade absolut keine Zeit für ein Gespräch hatte. Leider ignorierte ich aber sowohl den gesunden Menschenverstand, als auch meinen Instinkt und gab direkt mal wieder nach. Gutmütigkeit war in vielen Fällen der schlimmste Fluch den es geben konnte, soviel stand fest.

„Mir geht es ganz gut. Viel zu tun schon, aber es ist relativ ausgewogen inzwischen. Allzu viel Zeit habe ich zwar nicht gerade, aber was gibt’s denn?“, fragte ich natürlich doch nach, auch wenn ich wenigstens eine pseudo Ausrede eingestreut hatte, um das Gespräch vielleicht wenigstens vorzeitig beenden zu können. Das die Antwort auf ihre Frage gar nicht mal allzu viel Beachtung bekam, wunderte mich erschreckend wenig und offenbar gewöhnte ich mich nun auch noch an ihre kürzlich erworbene Art, einfach mal nur noch Interesse für sich selbst zu zeigen. Langsam fragte ich wirklich, wohin meine beste Freundin verschwunden war. Seit sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte unbedingt einen Freund finden zu müssen, war sie immer ignoranter bezüglich meinerseits geworden, dass es mir zwischendurch schon regelrecht auf die Nerven gegangen war.

„ _Das ist gut, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Also, weswegen ich anrufe ist folgendes. Ich habe dir ja schon mehrfach von Yuu erzählt und in letzter Zeit haben wir uns noch etwas öfter getroffen. Jedenfalls hatten wir vorgestern wieder ein Date und als wir uns verabschiedet haben, machte es für einen kurzen Moment den Eindruck, als hätte er mich küssen wollen. Im Endeffekt hat er mich dann aber nur umarmt und ist gegangen – natürlich hat er mich, ganz der Gentleman, nach Hause gebracht. Gestern hatten wir dann wieder eine Verabredung und nun hat er mir zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Ich glaube das bewegt sich langsam wirklich auf etwas zu und langsam werde ich wirklich nervös. Er ist so ein aufmerksamer und lustiger Kerl. Außerdem ist er Schauspielstudent und echt richtig talentiert, sogar Schlagzeug kann er spielen._ “ Es folgten noch einige weitere Lobeshymnen auf den ach-so talentierten, gutaussehenden und sowieso perfekten Typen, dessen Spitznamen aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen Tomo lautete. Wieso der Spitzname länger war als der richtige und dann auch noch rein gar nichts mit diesem zu tun hatte, war mir vollkommen schleierhaft und ohnehin interessierte mich das gerade herzlich wenig. Ich fühlte mich nämlich einmal mehr überfahren, von einem LKW, und bekam gar nicht mehr mit was Ayaka mir noch so erzählte. Also entwickelte sich ganz allmählich etwas ernsteres aus der Sache und ich durfte mir die vergnügten Erzählungen dazu anhören, während ich regelrecht hören konnte, wie mein Herz ein paar weitere Risse dazugewann. Ich wartete eigentlich nur noch auf das endgültige Splittern. Irgendwie brachte ich es fertig das Gespräch zu beenden, ohne mich auch nur im Geringsten dazu zu äußern und ließ das Handy im Anschluss einfach unbeachtet auf den Teppich-bedeckten Fußboden fallen. Mir war gerade wirklich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wie nah dieser Kerl A-chan inzwischen kam und wie sehr sie sich über diese Tatsache freute. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wirklich schon so viel für diesen Yuu empfand, aber da war eindeutig etwas an Gefühlen vorhanden und diese würden wohl noch mehr ansteigen, so wie es derzeit lief. Natürlich war das schön und gut für sie, nur ich kam mir dabei einfach nur schrecklich vor. Noch schrecklicher, weil ich es nicht mal fertig brachte ihr zu sagen wie ich mich dabei fühlte. Ich war ein hoffnungsloser Idiot, der lieber in seinem eigenen Gefühlschaos ertrank als das Risiko einzugehen andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Mit einem leidigen Aufseufzen schmiss ich mich bäuchlings aufs Bett und griff halbherzig nach meinem iPad am Fußende, klappte dieses auf und stellte es vor mich auf die Matratze. Ich dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach was ich tat und tippte auf das Icon von Skype, wartete dass sich das Fenster öffnete und stellte vollkommen erstaunt fest, dass Toru sogar online war. Vom Vorabend steckten sogar noch meine Kopfhörer und ich schob mir diese einfach in die Ohren, bevor ich neben seinem Avatar auf das Anruf-Symbol tippte. Allzu lange dauert es dann auch nicht, bis das Tuten in der Leitung mit einem kurzen Klicken verstummte.

„ _Na, wenn das mal nicht mein fleißiger Kabelträger ist. Nichts zu tun an deinem freien Tag, dass du dich schon so früh meldest?_ “, wurde mir ohne großartige Begrüßung entgegengeworfen und ich konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme schon deutlich hören. Da hatte scheinbar jemand zu gute Laune, nicht gerade das, was ich gerade brauchen konnte. Deswegen gab ich auch nur ein Brummen von mir und verschränkte die Arme vor mir auf der Matratze, sodass ich bequem den Kopf auf diesen ablegen konnte.

„ _Okay, du rufst mich an und redest dann nicht mit mir? Das heißt wahrscheinlich nichts allzu Gutes, hm? Na los, raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?? Wenn du so reagierst gibt es sicherlich auch einen Grund, dass du anrufst und nicht nur, weil du meine Stimme so schrecklich vermisst hast._ “, schlussfolgerte der Jüngere sehr zielsicher und wurde auch direkt ernster. Einen Moment später erschien auf meinem Bildschirm auch die Anfrage für den Videochat und trotz einem anfänglichen Zögern, hob ich schließlich einen Arm und bestätigte, sodass im nächsten Moment das Bild anging und ich einen unerwartet besorgt dreinschauenden Blondschopf vor mir hatte.

„Naja…was soll ich sage? A-chan hat mich gerade eben angerufen und ich Idiot bin natürlich dran gegangen.“, gab ich knapp zur Erklärung und fragte mich selbst, warum ich Toru nun überhaupt deswegen nervte. Er hatte sicherlich auch besseres zu tun als sich nun irgendwelches Gejammer anzuhören, aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich gerade unbedingt jemandem davon erzählen. Normalerweise machte ich diesbezüglich nur die Klappe auf, wenn Masato mir mal wieder anmerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und deswegen die ganze Zeit nachbohrte, bis ich etwas sagte. Der Blonde seufzte hörbar in sein Headset und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, richtete anschließend die Kopfhörer wieder und stützte das Kinn auf einer Hand ab.

„ _Ich muss dir wohl nicht erst sagen, dass das eine idiotische Idee war, hm? Jetzt hattest du endlich eine vernünftigen Abstand zu dem Ganzen und warst die ganze letzte Zeit so gut drauf und nun das…Aber ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, die Situation ist sicherlich nicht leichter, wenn du sie ignorierst. Trotzdem, wenn ich mir deinen Gesichtsausdruck so ansehe, wäre ignorieren und ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen wahrscheinlich trotzdem die bessere Lösung für dich gewesen._ “, erwiderte der Blonde und auch wenn seine Worte eigentlich vielleicht etwas gemein waren, konnte ich ihm eigentlich nur zustimmen. Es wäre deutlich angenehmer nur ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, als so wie es jetzt war. Allerdings realisierte ich solche Sachen immer erst dann, wenn es sowieso bereits zu spät war.

„Mir ist auch klar, dass das dämlich war. Ich hatte das wegen der Tour und allem ernsthaft für eine Weile vergessen und dann gehe ich Idiot ans Telefon, nur weil sie anruft. Eigentlich habe ich wohl mehr Gründe so einem Telefonat aus dem Weg zu gehen als darauf zu reagieren. Aber…ich kann das einfach nicht. Schon alleine weil sie meine beste Freundin ist und ich sie nicht durch ignorantes Verhalten verlieren will, immerhin ist sie immer noch die einzige Person, die immer zu mir gehalten hat…“, gab ich immer leiser werdend zurück und war mir nicht mal sicher, ob das am anderen Ende noch angekommen war. Dem Augenrollen des Jüngeren und dessen erneuten Seufzen nach zu urteilen hatten meine Worte ihn aber wohl erreicht. Unweigerlich senkte ich den Blick ein wenig und starrte in die untere Ecke des Bildschirms, kaute mir unbewusst auf der Unterlippe herum.

„ _Na hör mal, sie mag vielleicht deine beste Freundin sein, aber so wie ich das sehe benimmt sie sich in letzter Zeit ganz und gar nicht danach. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst, aber meiner Meinung nach täte es dir zumindest im Moment deutlich besser sie nicht in deiner Nähe zu haben. Wieso denkst du überhaupt darüber nach, ob du sie vielleicht verletzen könntest, wenn du sie mal links liegen lässt? So oft wie sie dich schon verletzt hat, wäre es gemein gesagt eigentlich nur fair. Außerdem scheint sie mit dem Kopf komplett woanders zu sein, sodass es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal so viel ausmacht wie du denkst. Auch wenn es scheiße ist das zu sagen. Mit solchen Aussagen mache ich mir aber nur mal wieder unbeliebt, hm?_ “ Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich über die letzte Frage wahrscheinlich schmunzeln müssen, aber so elendig wie ich mich gerade fühlte, war ich dazu nicht annähernd in der Lage. Zwar starrte ich noch immer unten auf den Bildschirm, aber aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass Toru den Kopf nun auf beide Hände stützte und mich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ja, es ist sehr scheiße so etwas zu sagen und noch beschissener ist es, dass ich dir in dem Punkt nicht widersprechen kann. Trotzdem, ich bringe das einfach nicht übers Herz. Sie war bisher immer für mich da und ich will nicht wissen was heute wäre, wenn ich sie nicht hätte. Das mag vielleicht für dich nicht nachvollziehbar sein, aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Auch wenn ich mich auf Dauer selbst damit kaputt mache, aber ich werde sie nicht von mir stoßen. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich viel zu viel Angst davor habe alleine zu sein…Es geht einfach nicht…“, gestand ich schlussendlich murmelnd und war fast etwas überrascht darüber, wie ehrlich ich inzwischen dem Blonden gegenüber sein konnte. Selbst Ayaka konnte ich so etwas in all den Jahren nie sagen, was aber wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich sie damit nicht belasten wollte. Trotzdem fühlte es sich nur noch deprimierender an, diese Worte nun eigentlich das erste Mal ausgesprochen zu haben und ich war schon bei der Überlegung zumindest die Kamera auszumachen, weil sich bereits ein verräterisches Brennen in meinen Augen bemerkbar machte und ich wenig Lust hatte meine Emotionen mal wieder mit mir durchgehen zu lassen.

„ _Was für mich noch weniger nachvollziehbar gerade ist, ist eher deine scheinbare Überzeugung, dass du ohne sie ganz alleine bist. So ein Schwachsinn. Selbst wenn du nicht mehr so viel mit ihr zu tun haben solltest durch all das, deswegen bist doch noch lange nicht alleine. Was ist denn bitte mit der Band? Bist du mit denen etwa nicht befreundet? Und ich bin schließlich auch noch da. Mach dich nicht abhängiger von ihr als du wirklich bist. Sie ist nicht die einzige Person auf der Welt, die für dich da ist und wenn du mal die Augen aufmachst, dann merkst du das vielleicht auch endlich mal._ “, meinte Toru nun mit fast tadelndem Ton, aber trotzdem schaffte er es damit genau den empfindlichen Punkt bei mir zu treffen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich bisher wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass ich doch trotz allem längst noch mehr Menschen gefunden hatte, die mir wichtig waren und die sich um mich kümmerten. Das sorgte nicht nur für ein schlechtes Gewissen den Jungs von coldrain und auch Toru gegenüber, sondern auch dafür, dass sich wirklich die ersten Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln lösten und ich vergrub das Gesicht einfach zwischen meinen Armen. Auf bizarre Art und Weise war diese kleine Standpauke genau das gewesen, was ich gerade gebraucht hatte und zusammen mit dem Schmerz vom Liebeskummer überschwemmte mich gleichzeitig so etwas wie Erleichterung darüber, dass ich diesen ungehobelten Blondschopf nun in meinem Leben hatte. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wieso, aber bei dem Jüngeren kam ich mir tatsächlich sicher vor und das nachdem wir einfach nur die letzten Wochen ständig telefoniert hatten. Auch wenn ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken, konnte ich ab und zu ein leises Schluchzen trotzdem nicht ganz verhindern und nuschelte nur zwischendurch eine undeutliche Entschuldigung. Ob diese dafür war, dass ich meine anderen Freunde nicht als solche wahrgenommen hatte oder dafür, dass ich gerade einfach angefangen hatte zu heulen, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau.

„ _Hey, hey. Beruhig dich bitte wieder, Kleiner. Na toll, da wollte ich dich eigentlich aufmuntern und dann bringe ich dich sogar noch zum Weinen…Ich sollte mich echt zum Trampeltier des Jahres krönen lassen. Wenn ich mal wieder etwas Falsches gesagt habe, dann tut es mir leid. Bitte hör auf zu weinen, ja? Das ist nämlich gerade verdammt unfair. Wie soll ich dich denn von hier aus trösten?_ “, jammerte der Blonde fast schon verzweifelt klingend und auch wenn mir so gar nicht danach war, musste ich darüber trotzdem ein kleines bisschen grinsen. Toru war einfach so unmöglich, dass ich ihm nicht mal böse sein konnte für sein unsinniges Gerede. Mit einem weiteren Schniefen wischte ich mir fahrig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und auch wenn die Tränen noch nicht ganz stoppen wollten, hob ich den Blick wieder ein wenig. Zwar konnte ich den Bildschirm nur recht verschwommen sehen, aber dennoch erkannte ich die deutliche Sorge die sich im Gesicht des Jüngeren abzeichnete.

„Schon okay, ist nicht deine Schuld. Eigentlich hast du eher etwas Richtiges gesagt…danke. Und auch danke, dass du mir zugehört hast.“, sprach ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens schließlich doch wieder und auch wenn meine Stimme sich leicht wackelig anhörte, ging es mir wenigstens ein kleines bisschen besser. Dieses Gespräch mochte das Problem nicht gelöst haben, aber trotzdem war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass der Blonde für mich da war und versuchte zu helfen. Toru sah mich erst mal etwas skeptisch an, dann machte er allerdings eine abwinkende Handgeste und ein mildes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„ _Kein Ding. Brauchst dich nicht dafür bedanken, dass ich unnütze Tipps gebe. Ich würde dir einfach nur raten, vielleicht doch mal darüber nachzudenken es ihr einfach zu sagen. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es so gesehen ja nicht mehr werden, oder? Dann kannst du vielleicht auch endlich damit abschließen._ “, äußerte der Jüngere sich doch noch mal zu dem Thema und hatte das Kinn wieder nur auf einer Hand platziert, während die anderen etwas mit dem Kabel von seinem Headset herumspielte. Ich nickte daraufhin nur sachte und wischte mir erneut kurz mit dem Ärmel über die noch immer etwas feuchten Wangen, bevor ich ein Seufzen ertönen ließ und den Kopf wieder so auf meine Arme legte, dass ich noch einigermaßen vernünftig auf den Bildschirm schauen konnte.

„Ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen. Wohlmöglich hast du aber recht. Mal sehen ob ich nach der Tour den Mut aufbringen kann es Ayaka zu sagen.“, überlegte ich laut und auch wenn mir alleine bei dem Gedanken das Herz in die Hose rutschte, mir unweigerlich wieder ein wenig mulmiger zumute wurde, war mir doch klar das langsam kein Weg mehr darum herum führen würde. Es konnte immerhin nicht ewig so weitergehen.

Das Telefonat mit Toru zog sich danach noch fast zwei weitere Stunden hin, in denen wir aber das Thema gänzlich wechselten und lieber über die Arbeit sprachen oder sonstige Geschehnisse, die sich seit dem letzten Gespräch ereignet hatten. Dadurch beruhigte ich mich schließlich auch wieder und hoffte einfach mal, dass meine Laune während dem letzten Rest der Tour nicht erneut so einen Tiefpunkt erleben musste. Es gab schließlich wirklich schöneres als derartige Nervenzusammenbrüche.


	7. Chapter 7

Die letzten Wochen der Tour verliefen dann wieder wie zuvor. Es wurde erneut stressig wie in den ersten beiden Wochen und mein freier Tag fiel dementsprechend auch immer aus, aber ich sah das eigentlich recht gelassen. Zwar hatte ich durch die Arbeit weniger Zeit für die Telefonate mit Toru, aber er war derzeit auch etwas mehr bei Arbeiten in verschiedenen Konzerthallen eingespannt und somit passte es schon wieder. Sobald ich wieder zurück war und erst mal direkt eine ganze Woche frei bekam, meldete sich Ayaka überraschend schnell und wollte sich sofort mal mit mir treffen. Natürlich war ich geneigt abzusagen und mir weiter Unannehmlichkeiten diesbezüglich zu ersparen, aber jetzt hatte ich mir natürlich vorgenommen ihr zu sagen was Sache war und das würde ich garantiert nicht per SMS oder Telefon machen. Das hieß im Endeffekt also, dass ich nur zwei Tage nach Ankunft zurück in Tokyo vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand und ich staunte nicht schlecht, als neben A-chan noch eine Freundin von ihr da war und zu allem Überfluss sogar dieser Yuu-Typ. Soviel also zu meinem Plan ihr meine Gefühle zu verklickern. Vor versammelter Mannschaft hatte ich das auch nicht vor und das würde es für uns beide noch unangenehmer machen als es ohnehin sein würde.

„Ihr habt euch ja eigentlich noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt. Also, Taka, das hier ist Yuu. Und Yuu, das ist mein bester Freund Takahiro, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe. Yuka kennst du ja sicherlich noch.“, meinte A-chan und hatte letzteres an mich gewandt, woraufhin ich nur nickte und erst dann Yuu begrüßte. Zu meiner Erleichterung schien Yuu sicher im Moment ebenso unwohl zu fühlen wie ich auch, aber vielleicht lag das für ihn auch einfach nur an mir. War sicherlich komisch, wenn das Mädchen für das man sich interessierte einen besten Freund anschleppte. Nicht, dass er mich am Ende als eine Art Konkurrenz ansah. Das würde ich aber sicherlich schnell merken.

„Also, was gibt es denn, dass du mich unbedingt heute sehen wolltest?“, fragte ich an Ayaka gerichtet und ließ mich auf den freien Sessel sinken, während die anderen drei auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten. Dadurch kam ich mir nun wie ein Außenseiter vor, dass ich als einziger alleine hier saß, aber hätte ich mich vielleicht zwischen Yuka und Yuu setzen sollen? So weit kam es noch…Ganz so dämlich war ich dann auch wieder nicht.

„Na, du warst jetzt über zwei Monate unterwegs, muss ich da einen anderen Grund haben dich sehen zu wollen? Außerdem wollte ich dir endlich mal Yuu vernünftig vorstellen und…na gut, es gibt noch einen anderen Grund weswegen ich dich hergebeten habe. Aber erst mal hole ich uns mal etwas zu Trinken. Wärst du so lieb mir gerade zu helfen, Yuu?“, richtete Ayaka ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell auf ihren vielleicht zukünftigen Freund und ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet stellte ich erst recht fest, dass der Typ gut aussah und eindeutig zur sportlichen Sorte gehörte. Da konnte ich wirklich nicht mithalten. Für den Gedanken verpasste ich mir innerlich direkt einen Arschtritt, da ich doch nicht vorhatte mich mit dem Kerl irgendwie zu vergleichen. Was aber vielmehr daran lag, dass Toru und auch Masato mir da bereits eine Standpauke drüber gehalten hatten. Ich kam mir beinahe vor wie in Therapie und die beiden waren meine Betreuer, die daran arbeiteten mich auf den richtigen Weg zurückzubringen. War vielleicht ein lustiger Gedanke, aber eigentlich schon wieder traurig, dass sie mir das überhaupt sagen musste.

„Wir sind uns zwar schon öfters begegnet, aber irgendwie haben wir noch nie so richtig miteinander gesprochen.“, durchbrach Ayakas Freundin nun die Stille, nachdem die anderen beiden aus dem Raum waren und ganz plötzlich beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass ich gleich in eine noch unangenehmere Situation geraten würde als ich ohnehin vermutet hatte.

„Ja, stimmt. Du warst eine ganze Zeit lang mit Ayaka in einer Klasse, stimmts?“, fragte ich ziemlich zusammenhanglos und eigentlich wusste ich auch nicht wirklich, was ich überhaupt sagen sollte. Zumindest wollte ich aber irgendwie zeigen, dass ich mich durchaus an sie erinnerte und das nicht bloß einfach sagte, um nicht als Idiot da zu stehen. Das schaffte ich schließlich auch so ausgezeichnet. Yuka nickte bestätigend und ihre Finger spielten für einen Moment mit ihrem etwa knielangen Rock herum, bevor sie mich wieder ansah und ein etwas zurückhaltendes Lächeln aufsetzte. Schon alleine das und die Tatsache, dass Ayaka und Yuu verdächtig lange für das Getränkeholen brauchten, ließ mich bereits ahnen was gleich folgen würde.

„Also…der Grund weswegen Ayaka dich hergebeten hat ist eigentlich wegen mir. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich peinlich das so zuzugeben, aber…ich habe mich halt vorher nie wirklich getraut dich anzusprechen. Die wenigen Male die wir mal gesprochen haben, fand ich dich aber wirklich sehr sympathisch und ich würde dich gerne mehr kennen lernen. Auch wenn ich die meisten Infos über dich bisher nur von Ayaka habe, aber ich mag dich trotzdem wirklich gerne…“, wurde mir dann auch wie befürchtet eine Art Liebesgeständnis gemacht, auch wenn es sich mehr nach Interesse anhörte. Wäre auch reichlich komisch ein Liebesgeständnis zu bekommen, wenn ich nur wenige oberflächliche Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Dennoch fühlte ich mich mit der Situation etwas überfordert und musste mit ein Seufzen verkneifen, wollte sie schließlich auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Naja, gegen kennen lernen habe ich nichts einzuwenden, aber ganz ehrlich wäre von meiner Seite aus nicht mehr als Freundschaft drin.“, machte ich lieber sofort klar und kam mir dabei so schrecklich unbeholfen vor. Normalerweise war ich wirklich besser darin mich auszudrücken, aber mit so einer Wendung des Tages hatte ich bei weitem nicht gerechnet. Immerhin wollte ich selbst ein Geständnis machen und nun war ich derjenige, der eines zu hören bekam. Yuka sah mich im ersten Moment mit für mich undefinierbarem Blick an und auch wenn sie sich offenbar eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte, schien sie gar nicht mal so sehr überrascht zu sein.

„Danke, dass du so ehrlich bist. Es gibt schon eine andere, richtig? Und…ich will nicht neugierig oder unhöflich sein, aber…ist es Ayaka?“, kam nun von Yuko die Frage, mit der ich nun ebenso wenig gerechnet hatte wie mit dem Geständnis und aus Reflex wandte ich für einen Moment den Blick zur Seite. Auch wenn es sicherlich nicht ratsam wäre einer von A-chans besten Freundinnen davon zu erzählen, aber auf dem einen Wege oder dem anderen musste sie es schließlich ohnehin erfahren, das hatte ich inzwischen immerhin beschlossen. Also nickte ich bestätigend und fuhr mir ratlos mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken. Ich schaffte es nicht mal A-chan meine Gefühle zu gestehen, aber stattdessen erzählte ich dem Mädchen davon, dem ich gerade sozusagen einen Korb verpasst hatte. Ich würde nie wieder behaupten, dass Toru sich mit Konversationen manchmal doof anstellte, ich überbot so ziemlich alle seine Dummheiten bei weitem in letzter Zeit.

„Aber du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt, richtig? Wieso nicht?“, fragte sie weiter und ich wunderte mich ernsthaft, wie ich in diese Situation geraten war. So hatte ich den Verlauf des Tages eindeutig nicht geplant gehabt und es gab mich auch sehr zu denken, dass Yuka mich so schnell durchschaut hatte. Das hatte ich bei Toru immerhin auch schon gruselig gefunden, dass er den Nagel ziemlich sofort auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich genau das heute vor, aber ich wusste ja auch nicht, dass ihr auch da seid. In Gegenwart ihres ‚Angebeteten‘ wäre es wohl reichlich komisch, wenn ich ihr da ein Liebesgeständnis machen würde. Aber was soll es, ich schleppe das schon so lange mit mir herum, da kommt es auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an…Trotzdem denke ich mal, dass ich mich an dem Punkt jetzt wieder verabschieden werde.“, erklärte ich das Gespräch relativ schnell für beendet und lächelte Yuko entschuldigend an, bevor ich vom Sessel aufstand und kurz horchte, leise die Stimmen der anderen beiden aus der Küche vernahm. Yuko nickte nur verstehend und verabschiedete sich leise von mir, bevor ich aus dem Wohnzimmer ging. Ohne Ayaka und ihrem Typen Bescheid zu geben, schlüpfte ich rasch in meine Schuhe, schnappte meine Jacke von der Garderobe und verschwand aus der kleinen Wohnung. Allzu weit kam ich jedoch nicht, nachdem ich gerade mal die Hälfte zum nächsten Stockwerk geschafft hatte, ging die Wohnungstür wieder auf und Ayaka rief meinen Namen. Reflexartig blieb ich stehen, schaute nach oben und sah, wie A-chan die Wohnungstür anlehnte und zu mir gelaufen kam.

„Wieso gehst du denn schon?“, wollte sie offensichtlich verwirrt wissen und ich konnte mir ein Aufseufzen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Was war das nur heute wieder für ein absolut dämlicher Tag? Soviel mal wieder dazu, dass ich in meinem Leben grundsätzlich kein Glück hatte, wenn ich es wirklich mal gebrauchen konnte.

„Weil ich doch nur herkommen sollte, damit deine Freundin mit mir reden kann. Das haben wir getan, ich habe ihr gesagt ich habe kein Interesse und somit weiß ich nicht, wieso ich noch länger bleiben soll.“, antwortete ich überraschend trocken und bekam auch einen noch perplexeren Blick von Ayaka. So eine Tonlage hatte ich ihr gegenüber wohl noch nie oder nur sehr selten angeschlagen, natürlich war sie darüber irritiert. Aber ehrlich gesagt gelangte ich langsam an einen Punkt, wo es mir egal wurde, ob ich mich ihr gegenüber weiterhin gut benahm oder nicht. Es machte ohnehin keinen Unterschied, also konnte ich mich auch betragen wie ich wirklich war.

„Sag doch nicht so einen Unsinn. Natürlich habe ich dich auch eingeladen, weil ich dich endlich mal wiedersehen wollte. Und wieso hast du denn kein Interesse? Yuka ist doch wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen und ich bin sicher du würdest sie mögen, wenn du sie erst besser kennst.“ Das zeigte mir nun wirklich, dass Toru wohl die ganze Zeit recht gehabt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nun ziemlich verarscht, dass ich offenbar vordergründig für eine dämliche Verkupplungsaktion eingeladen worden war, denn genau so verstand ich diese Aussage. Deswegen murrte ich auch leise und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, strich mit anschließend eine störende Locke aus dem Blickfeld.

„Ja und weil du mich so unbedingt sehen wolltest, hast du auch noch die beiden anderen eingeladen. Vor allem diesen Typen. Ganz ehrlich, wenn das so ist, dann spar dir die Mühe nächstes Mal lieber. Übrigens kann es zwar sein, dass ich sie sympathisch finden würde, aber auf die Art wie du es offenbar willst, würde ich sie nicht mögen können. Es gibt schon seit geraumer Zeit jemand anderes, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt.“, gab ich nun zu, nachdem ich mir den anfänglich bissigen Kommentar nicht mehr hatte verkneifen können und Ayaka sah mich mit einem betretenen Blick an, wurde bei der letzten Aussage jedoch hellhörig und schien darüber auch erstaunt zu sein. Klar, ich hatte ihr gegenüber noch nie etwas in der Richtung erwähnt und sie hatte schließlich auch nie nachgefragt, ob es eigentlich jemanden gab den ich mochte. Aber hey, die werte Dame war schließlich auch mehr damit beschäftigt sich um die eigenen Beziehungen zu sorgen.

„Es gibt jemanden? Kenne ich sie?? Wieso hast du mir denn nie davon erzählt? Ich dachte wir sind beste Freunde!“, meinte Ayaka nun in anklagendem Tonfall und wollte mir damit wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten, aber in diesem Fall ging das deutlich nach hinten los. Anstatt mich dafür entschuldigen zu wollen, machte mich nämlich mein nicht ganz so geduldiges Temperament bemerkbar, dass ich sonst eigentlich recht gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Nur jetzt wollte ich nicht wieder zurückstecken, das hatte ich die ganze Zeit getan und auch wenn es mir selbst wehtat was ich im Begriff war zu sagen, irgendwann hatte auch meine Nettigkeit ein Ende.

„Ja, beste Freunde. Das dachte ich eigentlich auch, aber sind wir das wirklich? Immerhin kümmerst du dich nur um dich selbst, jammerst herum weil du unbedingt einen Freund haben willst und kommst mit dem Kram immer nur zu mir. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin übrigens auch ein Kerl und keine von deinen Freundinnen! Ich will nicht hören wie deine Dates ablaufen und das der Typ ach-so-toll ist. Weißt du wie beschissen ich mich jedes verdammt mal fühle, wen du mir wieder so etwas erzählst und mir von diesem Schönling vorschwärmst?! Aber das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht, weil es dich offenbar schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr interessiert was eigentlich mit mir ist. Du schimpfst dich meine beste Freundin und trotzdem hast du die ganze Zeit über nie bemerkt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Tut mir ja leid dir das nun so an den Kopf zu knallen, aber sonst würdest du es schließlich nie begreifen. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann gehe ich jetzt nach Hause.“ Ich hatte das alles so schnell runter gerattert, dass ich erst mal etwas nach Luft schnappen musste und während Ayaka vollkommen geschockt dastand, wohl erst mal die gerade erhaltenen Informationen verarbeiten musste, drehte ich mich einfach um und verschwand beinahe fluchtartig aus dem Gebäude. Den halben Weg zu mir nach Hause rannte ich, blieb dann aber ruckartig stehen und starrte einen Moment vor mich auf den Gehweg, bevor ich mich halb umwandte und eine andere Straße einschlug. Anstatt zu meiner eigenen Wohnung zu gehen, fand ich mich schließlich vor einem anderen Wohnhaus wieder. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken drückte ich den Klingelknopf neben dem das Schild mit „Yamashita Toru“ beschriftet war und hoffte, dass der Blonde auch daheim war. Zum Glück ertönte sogar wirklich ein Knacken aus der Gegensprechanlage und der Jüngere meldete sich.

„Hier ist Taka. Darf ich reinkommen?“, sagte ich ohne weitere Begrüßung und klang noch immer etwas atemlos vom Laufen. Es ertönte gar keine Antwort und gleich darauf summte die Tür, welche ich nur noch aufzudrücken brauchte, um in das Treppenhaus zu gelangen. Ich brachte die Stufen hinter mich und als ich im richtigen Stockwerk ankam, stand der Größere in den Türrahmen gelehnt da und musterte mich beinahe abschätzend.

„So wie du aussiehst vermute ich mal, dass es tatsächlich durchgezogen hast?“, wollte Toru wissen und natürlich hatte ich ihm bei unserem letzten Telefonat von dem geplanten Treffen mit Ayaka und meinem Vorhaben erzählt gehabt. Ich presste unweigerlich die Lippen aufeinander und nickte angedeutet, als ich vor ihm stehen blieb und erst jetzt sickerte langsam die Erkenntnis durch, was da soeben vorgefallen war. Ich hatte es nun sicherlich endgültig ruiniert und auch wenn ich mich gar nicht so schrecklich fühlte wie erwartet, rollte trotzdem eine Welle unangenehmer Emotionen durch meinen Körper. Der Jüngere gab nur ein halbherziges Seufzen von sich, bevor er mich allerdings sachte am Kragen der Jacke packte und mich in den Flur seiner Wohnung zog. Ich schlüpfte aus meiner Jacke, die mir direkt von ihm abgenommen wurde und streifte die Schuhe ab, löste erst dann den Blick mal wieder vom Fußboden und schaute vorsichtig zu dem Größeren hoch.

„Es ist sicherlich besser so. Immerhin weiß sie es jetzt und wird dich in Zukunft wenigstens nicht mehr mit Berichten von ihren Dates zu texten.“, meinte der anderen mit einem schiefen Grinsen und ein Teil von mir würde ihm für diese Worte am liebsten eine Kopfnuss verpassen. Da sich im nächsten Moment allerdings ein Arm um meine Schulter legte und ich mit einem sanften Ruck zu ihm gezogen wurde, gleich darauf der andere Arm den Weg um meinen unteren Rücken fand, konnte ich ihm gar nicht großartig böse sein. Auch wenn wir uns nun seit fast drei Monaten das erste Mal gegenüber standen und zuvor nur telefoniert hatten, fühlte sich dieser ungewohnte Körperkontakt gerade überraschend gut an. Durch das viele chatten hatten sich doch mehr geändert, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte und statt mich weiter darüber zu wundern, ließ ich mich nun einfach gegen den schlanken Körper sinken. Meine Hände fanden wie von selbst den Weg zu Torus Seiten und ich lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Schulter, während sich still und heimlich die ersten Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln lösten. So standen wir erst mal ein paar Minuten einfach im Flur, nur die Hand des Blonden streichelte ein wenig zur Beruhigung über meinen Rücken und erst nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, erzählte ich schließlich langsam, was genau vorgefallen war. Der Jüngere zog mich dabei dann ungefragt mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns auf die Couch setzten und er hörte mir erst mal einfach nur ruhig zu. Nachdem ich dann auch losgeworden war, inwiefern mein super Liebesgeständnis schlussendlich ausgefallen war, fanden sich dann Torus schlanke Finger in meinen Haaren wieder und zerwuschelte meine ohnehin schon chaotischen Locken ein wenig.

„Meine Güte, das war auf jeden Fall ein gelungener Abgang. Vielleicht nicht die schönste Art von Geständnis, aber besser als wenn du es gar nicht gesagt hättest.“, äußerte der Blonde sein Fazit mit einem schiefen Grinsen und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, lehnte sich nun zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte einen Moment an die Zimmerdecke.

„Hab jetzt aber trotzdem kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, ja? Immerhin hat sie dich nun schon so oft verletzt, wenn auch unbewusst, da ist es jawohl kein Drama wenn du sie ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen hast. Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf dich, dass du endlich die Klappe aufgemacht hast, egal ob es ein gelungenes Geständnis war oder nicht.“ Diese Worte meinte Toru offenbar auch ernst, da er den Kopf nun wieder zu mir gedreht hatte und ich in seinen Augen keinen Hinweis auf einen Scherz oder dergleichen finden konnte. Das brachte mich dann sogar ein wenig zum Lächeln und ich fuhr mir kurz durch die Haare, bevor ich angedeutet mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ist wirklich nicht glorreich verlaufen, aber auch wenn es kein angenehmes Gefühl hinterlassen hat, irgendwie bin ich trotzdem ein wenig erleichtet, dass es nun raus ist…Auch wenn ich ihre Reaktion darauf nun nicht weiß. Aber sie hat ja sowieso ihren Yuu, da ist eh kein Platz für mich.“, murmelte ich noch immer ziemlich niedergeschlagen klingend und lehnte mich nun auch zurück. Von dem Blonden ertönte daraufhin zwar ein leises Seufzen und er gab mir sachte mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, aber dazu äußern tat er sich nicht mehr. Nachdem wir einige Minuten schweigend dagesessen und jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatten, beschlossen wir einfach eine DVD rein zu schmeißen und einen Film zu schauen.

Allerdings rechnete ich nicht geringsten damit, dass selbst hier noch eine Überraschung auf mich wartete, mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Diese folge nämlich irgendwann während des zweiten Films den wir im Anschluss ansahen. Toru schien schon seit ein paar Minuten mit den Gedanken woanders und achtete offenbar nicht auf die Handlung auf dem Bildschirm, bis ich ihn irgendwann sachte anstupste und nachfragte, was ihn denn beschäftigen würde. Der Blonde atmete kurz durch und drehte sich dann so, dass er seitlich auf der Couch saß und zu mir gewandt war.

„Also eigentlich wollte ich noch damit warten etwas zu sagen, vor allem heute ist es eigentlich denkbar ungünstig damit anzukommen. Aber…ich wollte dich eigentlich schon seit zwei Wochen mal gefragt haben, ob du eigentlich ausschließlich nur an Frauen interessiert bist oder ob Männer ebenso eine Chance bei dir hätten?“, brachte der Größere nach etwas Zögern heraus und ich glaubte im ersten Moment, hier irgendwas falsch zu verstehen. Heute war eindeutig ein sehr merkwürdiger Tag und ich konnte auch bei weitem nicht nachvollziehen, was es nun mit dieser Frage auf sich hatte. Was bezweckte Toru nun damit? Aber auch wenn ich das noch nicht recht begriff, war schließlich nichts dabei ehrlich darauf zu antworten.

„Naja, also bisher habe ich mir da ehrlich gesagt noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht. Keine Ahnung. Aber wieso willst du das wissen??“, stellte ich die Gegenfrage und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer ob ich mich in der Art für einen anderen Mann interessieren könnte, auch wenn es mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, aber deswegen würde ich nicht direkt sagen, dass es unmöglich war. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war es allerdings ziemlich schwer zu sagen, da ich nun erst mal daran zu arbeiten hatte über Ayaka hinweg zu kommen. Toru fuhr sich nun jedenfalls mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er kurz mit den Augen rollte und mich anschließend mit ernster Miene ansah.

„Also bitte, ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Sollte doch wohl ziemlich offensichtlich sein, wieso ich das frage. Aber ich kann es dir auch noch mal direkter sagen. Logischerweise frage ich das, weil ich wissen will, ob ich eventuell Chancen bei dir haben könnte. Dass das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt unmöglich ist, weiß ich aber selbst. Eigentlich belaste ich dich auch ungerne damit, wo du sicherlich vorerst genug von dem Thema hast, aber…ich kann dir schlecht die ganze Zeit empfehlen ehrlich mit deinen Gefühlen zu sein und dann selbst das Gegenteil tun, huh?“, erklärte der Blonde den Grund für die Frage noch etwas genauer und auch wenn ich im Hinterkopf so etwas geahnt hatte, traf mich das nun doch deutlich unerwarteter als alles andere an diesem Tag. Yukas regelrechtes Liebesgeständnis hatte mich ja schon auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, aber das hier brachte mich weitaus mehr durcheinander und ich konnte nicht recht fassen, dass das ernsthaft gerade passierte. In meinem Leben hatte ich bisher noch nie solch ein Geständnis bekommen und nun direkt zwei an einem Tag, an dem ich selbst auch eines gemacht hatte. Vielleicht lag ich in Wirklichkeit nur gerade krank in meinem Bett und hatte einen viel zu realistischen Fiebertraum. Allerdings war es dafür dann doch wieder zu real.

„Wieso…Was soll ich denn dazu jetzt sagen? Das ist verdammt unerwartet…Vor allem schön zu wissen, dass ich mit meiner Situation nicht klarkomme und dich im Endeffekt in dieselbe bringe. Immerhin habe ich dich nun auch ständig wegen Ayaka vollgejammert und nun das…“, traf mich die Erkenntnis und ich konnte nicht fassen was für ein Idiot ich war. Das, was ich A-chan heute vorgeworfen hatte, konnte ich nun genauso gut von mir selbst behaupten und auch wenn meine Laune sich eigentlich wieder gebessert hatte, machte sie nun wieder rapide einen Abgang. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Woah, Moment mal! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich bin überhaupt nicht in derselben Situation wie du. Nur damit, dass meine Gefühle einseitig sind, stehen wir auf gleichem Posten, aber ansonsten ist die Situation jawohl gar nicht gleich. Immerhin schleppe ich das nicht schon Jahre mit mir herum und habe das erst vor etwa drei Wochen festgestellt. Außerdem kann ich noch nicht mal 100%ig sagen, dass es etwas Richtiges ist was ich empfinde. Ich finde dich auf die Art interessant, wie ich bisher nur Frauen interessant gefunden habe, das ist wahr, aber trotzdem…bin ich noch nicht sicher wie stark das nun wirklich ist. Von daher zerbrich dir nun bloß nicht den Kopf oder komm auf die Idee, mir nichts mehr zu erzählen weil du denkst das wäre rücksichtslos! Ich bin nicht so ein Sensibelchen wie du und außerdem werde ich definitiv die Klappe aufmachen, sollte mir irgendwas zu viel werden.“, neckte Toru mich nach seiner ernsthaften Erklärung und verpasste mir mal wieder sachte einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf. Ein wenig zweifelte ich zwar schon an dieser Aussage, aber ein Blick in seine Augen machte mir klar, dass der Blonde das durchaus so meinte wie er es sagte. Im Grund wusste ich auch, dass er nicht so empfindlich war wie ich oder sich alles gefallen ließ, das beruhigte mich auch ehrlich ein wenig, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich nun mies. Aber an sich war ich auch etwas überrascht darüber, dass es mir vom Gedanken her keinerlei Unbehagen bereitete zu wissen, dass ein Mann etwas von mir wollte. Klar fühlte sich das komisch an und ich wusste nicht wie ich das handhaben sollte, aber trotzdem war mir die Nähe zu dem Jüngeren deswegen nicht plötzlich unangenehm. Wir hatten nun zwar etwas Abstand zwischen uns, aber da wir uns beide etwas zueinander gewandt hatten, berührten sich unsere Knie leicht und selbst das kam mir nun nicht merkwürdig vor. Vielleicht machte ich mir auch zu viele Gedanken. Genau genommen war das ja auch nichts anderes als zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, also wäre es reichlich lächerlich sich deswegen direkt anzustellen.

„Tut mir leid, wahrscheinlich hätte ich damit echt noch warten sollen…Jetzt bist du wahrscheinlich völlig durcheinander, hm? Sorry. Ich verspreche dir aber, dass das von meiner Seite aus nichts zwischen uns ändert. Also ich werde nicht irgendwelche Grenzen überschreiten, die nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun haben oder allgemein irgendwas Komisches tun. Auch wenn ich mir gerade reichlich blöde vorkomme das so zu formulieren, aber…Mach dir einfach keinen Kopf, okay?“, bat der Jüngere mich mit einem kurzen Seufzen und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, sah mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. Daraufhin konnte ich mal wieder nur nicken und obwohl es wirklich sehr merkwürdig war, so etwas von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, hatte ich sowieso nicht vorgehabt etwas Derartiges von ihm zu denken. Auch wenn wir uns nun etwas über drei Monate erst kannten, wir hatten uns durch die vielen Gespräche in letzter Zeit wirklich angefreundet und trotz meiner Vorsicht in solchen Sachen, konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich Toru bereits vertraute. Natürlich fragte ich mich nun aber trotzdem, wohin diese Wendung in Zukunft führen würde. Aber vielleicht würde sich das auch bald wieder legen und sich herausstellen, dass seine Gefühle sich doch nicht weiter in so eine Richtung entwickelten? Da hieß es wohl einfach abwarten…


	8. Chapter 8

Die nächsten Tage verliefen zu meiner Überraschung dann relativ ausgeglichen und ereignislos. Nachdem meine freien Tage herum waren - an denen ich mich trotz der neusten Gefühlsbekundungen fast ausschließlich mit Toru getroffen hatte, sobald er von der Arbeit daheim war - ging es ganz regulär auch für mich mit der Arbeit weiter. Zwar war es nun weniger stressig als während der Tour, aber trotzdem gab es einiges zu tun und das sollte mir nur willkommen sein. Ayaka hatte sich seit meinem bekloppten Geständnis nicht wieder bei mir gemeldet und ich würde auch nicht gerade auf den Trichter kommen das von mir aus zu tun. Von meiner Seite aus war vorerst immerhin alles gesagt.

Insgesamt vergingen somit auch schon wieder zwei Wochen, in denen im Grunde nichts geschah, das detailliertere Beschreibungen wert wäre. Es war relativ spät abends als ich von der Arbeit in mein freies Wochenende entlassen wurde und ich ging gerade zusammen mit Ryo und Yoko aus dem Gebäude, vor dem Toru bereits auf mich wartete. Irgendwie hatten wir beschlossen heute Abend mal zusammen in einen der Clubs in der Stadt zu gehen und hatten ausgemacht, dass er mich von der Arbeit abholte und wir uns direkt auf den Weg machen würden von da aus. Kaum hatten die anderen beiden den Blonden ebenfalls entdeckt, zeigte der Bassist ungeniert mit dem Finger auf diesen und stand mit wenigen großen Schritten auch schon direkt vor dem Jüngeren.

„Du! Du bist doch dieser Knilch, der bei der Halle arbeitet, in der wir vor unserer Tour ein Konzert gegeben haben.“, stellte Ryo sehr glorreich fest und von Yoko ertönte ein leises Lachen, was direkt mit einem bösen Blick seitens des Mützenträgers gestraft wurde. Toru hingegen runzelte über diese Erkenntnis nur die Stirn und nickte bestätigend.

„Und was treibst du dich dann hier herum? Vom Tellerwäscher zum Stalker aufgestiegen oder was?“, zog der Bassist direkt wieder alles durch den Kakao und ich fasste mir aufseufzend an die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte Ryo gerne mal Wachhund-Anwandlungen wenn es um fremde Leute ging. Zumindest testete er gerne mal die Reaktionen anderer aus, um dadurch festzustellen, ob diese ihm sympathisch waren oder nicht. Der Blonde schien jedoch wie auch das letzte Mal wenig beeindruck und schob lässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Ich war nie Tellerwäscher und werde es auch nie sein, habe ich gar nicht nötig. Abgesehen davon bin ich kein Stalker, sondern mit Taka verabredet und sofern du nicht noch weitere komische Fragen stellen möchtest, würde ich nun auch gerne los.“, konterte Toru mit etwas belustigtem Unterton und grinste den deutlich Größeren leicht an, der daraufhin ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich gab. Yoko klopfte dem Bassisten sachte auf die Schulter und zog diesen dann ein wenig zurück, damit er nicht mehr so unmittelbar vor Toru stand.

„Ryo, lass doch mal gut sein. Du musst hier nicht den großen bösen Bodyguard raushängen lassen. Wir wollten uns doch auch noch mit den anderen treffen, also komm jetzt und euch beiden auch noch viel Spaß. Taka, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche in alter Frische.“, verabschiedete der Gitarrist sich lächelnd von mir, bevor er Ryo einfach mit sich zog trotz dessen Protest. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich den beiden nach, wandte mich dann aber wieder zu Toru um und zog leicht die Schultern hoch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das schon wieder sollte.“, gestand ich schief grinsend auf seinen fragenden Blick hin und der Blonde lachte darüber nur leise, hatte offenbar genau mit diesen Worten bereits gerechnet. Während er mich dann ein wenig über meinen Tag ausfragte, machten wir uns gemächlich auf den Weg zu dem Club, der sich nicht allzu weit von hier befand und der auch gerade erst vor gut einer halben Stunde aufgemacht hatte. Also wäre sicherlich noch nicht allzu viel dort los. Genau das bestätigte sich auch rasch, nachdem wir angekommen und reingegangen waren. Zwar waren schon ein paar Leute dort, aber es war noch ziemlich leicht einen Sitzplatz an der Seite zu finden und Toru zog dann erst mal los, um Getränke für uns zu organisieren. Wir saßen etwas erhöht im Gegensatz zu der Tanzfläche und statt eines Geländers, grenzte ein schmaler Tisch dieses ‚Podest‘ von der tiefer liegende Tanzfläche ab. Auf eben jenen Tisch stützte ich nun auch den Ellenbogen und platzierte das Kinn in der Handfläche, ließ den Blick durch die Lokalität schweifen. Ein paar vereinzelte Personen befanden sich auf der Tanzfläche, aber die meisten saßen an den Seiten und tranken etwas, unterhielten sich dabei und warteten sicherlich auch darauf, dass noch mehr Leute eintrudelten. Toru kam schließlich zurück und da ich vorher nicht gesagt hatte was ich trinken wollte, hatte er uns beiden einfach mal Bier organisiert. Auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte großartig etwas zu trinken, das ein oder andere Bierchen war trotzdem drin und ich nahm das Getränk somit dankend entgegen.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachten wir zu Anfang einfach nur mit reden, auch wenn das bei der relativ lauten Musik nicht immer allzu einfach war und irgendwann hatten wir uns der Einfachheit halber näher zueinander gelehnt, um nicht mehr so schreien zu müssen. Ich hatte inzwischen ein Glas Cola vor mir stehen, da ich den Alkohol bereits angefangen hatte zu merken und ich hatte den Blonden ebenfalls darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich als nächstes vielleicht nicht wieder ein Bier holen sollte, da er merklich leicht angetrunken war. Zumindest stolperte er immer mal wieder über irgendwelche Wörter und auch wenn das sehr amüsant war, wollte ich nun auch nicht, dass er sich noch richtig betrank.

„Hey, die haben hier doch noch einen weiteren Raum, sollen wir nicht mal schauen was da für Musik gespielt wird?“, fragte Toru nach einer Weile und ich konnte gerade so ein Erschaudern unterdrücken, da sein warmer Atem beim Sprechen mein Ohr streifte und ich war sowieso etwas überrascht, dass er mir plötzlich so nahe war. Unweigerlich hob ich die Hand und rieb mir kurz über das Ohr, um das leichte Kribbeln zu vertreiben –ich war da nun mal wirklich empfindlich- und nickte nach kurzem Überlegen schließlich.

„Können wir machen, klar.“, stimmte ich dann auch noch mündlich zu und trank den letzten Schluck von meiner Cola aus, bevor ich von dem Barhocker rutschte und abwartend zu meinem Begleiter schaute. Toru begab sich zwar nicht ganz so elegant von seinem Sitzplatz, aber entgegen meiner Vermutung schwankte er nicht mal ein kleines Bisschen und offenbar wirkte sich der Alkohol bisher tatsächlich nur auf seine Zunge aus, aber ansonsten schien er keine Koordinationsschwierigkeiten zu haben. Hätte ich noch ein weiteres Bier getrunken, wäre das bei mir sicherlich längst der Fall gewesen, dass ich nicht mehr das sicherste Gleichgewicht hätte. Deswegen war ich aber auch auf nicht-alkoholische Getränke umgeschwenkt, da ich meine Grenzen kannte und diese nur sehr selten überschritt. Heute war jedenfalls definitiv keiner dieser Tage. Wir machten uns nun also auf in den Nachbarraum, der sogar noch ein wenig größer als der andere zu sein schien und wo gerade irgendein alter Rock-Song gespielt wurde, was mir direkt noch sympathischer war als die Musik im anderen Teil des Clubs. Hier saßen weniger Leute an den Seiten, dafür befanden sich aber mehr auf der Tanzfläche und es war kein Problem für uns einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Toru steuerte sowieso direkt auf ein paar gepolsterte Sitzwürfel zu, die in einer etwas dunkleren Ecke standen und deswegen wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt so beliebt bei den Leuten waren. Dennoch hatte man von dort aus einen guten Blick auf die Tanzfläche und ich beobachtete die Leute dort gerne, also sollte mich die schummrigere Beleuchtung in dieser Ecke nun wirklich nicht weiter stören. Ich setzte mich auf den Würfel der sich als nächstes neben dem des Jüngeren befand und ließ den Blick ein wenig über die anderen Personen hier schweifen, bis mein Blick aber an jemand bestimmtes hängen blieb. Es war einfach mal wieder so verdammt berechenbar gewesen, dass wir natürlich genau den Club der Stadt erwischen mussten, in dem rein zufällig auch Ayaka mit ihrem üblichen Date unterwegs war und bei dem Anblick wurde mir direkt schon wieder ganz anders. Allerdings fühlte es sich nicht ganz so an wie ich erwartet hätte. Natürlich war es bitter sie einmal mehr mit diese Knilch zu sehen, vor allem da sie ziemlich eng miteinander tanzten und ich am liebsten aufstehen würde, um von hier zu verschwinden. Trotzdem hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass es mich noch mehr treffen würde. Schon aus der bisherigen Erfahrung war ich überrascht, dass der Schmerz sich irgendwo in Grenzen hielt und mich nicht wieder so erschlug, wie das letzte Mal als ich sie so in einem Club gesehen hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass ich doch ein wenig getrunken hatte und meine Gefühle diesbezüglich etwas betäubt waren. Allerdings sollte mir das nur recht sein und sowieso könnte ich mich alleine schon dafür verfluchen, dass ich den Blick nun wieder nicht abwenden konnte. Ich hörte neben mir, dass Toru irgendwas sagte, wahrscheinlich hatte er gemerkt dass etwas nicht stimmte und fragte deswegen nach, aber wegen der Musik hatte ich ehrlich gesagt kein Wort verstanden. Erst eine Berührung an meinem Oberschenkel ließ mich überrascht zusammenzucken und die Augen zu meinem Sitznachbarn wandern.

„Was ist denn da so interessant?“, wollte Toru mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen, war etwas zu mir gelehnt und dadurch verstand ich seine leicht genuschelten Worte auch einigermaßen. Seine dunklen Augen waren in etwa dahin gerichtet, wo ich zuvor hingesehen hatte und sobald sich etwas wie stumme Erkenntnis in diesen abzeichnete war mir klar, dass er Ayaka ebenfalls entdeckt hatte.

„Na wunderbar…Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein.“, brummte der Blonde ein wenig genervt wirkend und ich musste etwas darüber schmunzeln, dass er sich über die Anwesenheit der beiden offenbar mehr aufregte als ich. Natürlich war es für mich nicht angenehm, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich gerade nicht danach ein großes Aufheben darum zu machen und umso amüsanter war es eigentlich, dass der Jüngere nun so offensichtlich verstimmt darüber war.

„Willst du nun einfach hier sitzen bleiben und sie beobachten? Lass uns wieder rüber gehen oder am besten direkt woanders hin.“, schlug der andere etwas mürrisch wirkend vor und machte schon Anstalten aufzustehen, doch ich fasste nach seinem Unterarm und bedeutet ihm sitzen zu bleiben, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Warum ich das tat wusste ich selbst nicht, immerhin sollte es mir nur recht sein hier zu verschwinden, aber eigentlich konnte ich auch nicht jedes Mal flüchten wenn so eine Situation auftrat.

„Lass doch. Zumindest die Musik ist gut hier, da können wir auch noch einen Moment sitzen bleiben. Ich werde es schon überleben.“, meinte ich mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen und kaufte mir das nicht mal selbst ab. Auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hatte mich das definitiv, das konnte ich nicht verleugnen und trotzdem wanderte mein Blick automatisch erneut zu den beiden, die noch immer gut gelaunt miteinander tanzten und uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken würden, selbst wenn wir noch ewig hier säßen und sie anstarrten. Neben mir ertönte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen und ich hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, schaute wieder zu Toru, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich merklich verfinstert hatte.

„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Idiot! Du willst Abstand zu ihr und ziehst das auch die ganze Zeit durch, aber sobald du sie dann siehst sind all die Vorsätze plötzlich über Bord geworfen. Das werde ich nie begreifen. Da frage ich mich, warum ich mich eigentlich an das halte was ich mir vorgenommen habe, aber eigentlich…scheiß auf das Versprechen.“ Torus nun deutlich dunkler klingende Stimme ließ mich verwirrt die Augenbrauen heben und ich konnte mir nicht recht erklären, was auf einmal in ihn gefahren war. So hatte ich den Jüngeren bisher noch nie erlebt. Wahrscheinlich ließ sich das aber ganz einfach auf den Alkohol schieben und da ich ohnehin nicht begriff was genau er da redete, wollte ich lediglich dazu ansetzen ihn irgendwie zu beschwichtigen. Jedoch hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich ohne Vorwarnung auf einmal am Kragen packen und recht ruckartig zu sich ziehen würde. Mit einem überraschten Laut stand ich unweigerlich auf, damit ich nicht auf dem Boden landete und stolperte gegen den Blonden, der daraufhin ein wenig nach hinten kippte. Nur die Wand in seinem Rücken verhinderte, dass wir beide einen Freiflug auf den Boden machten. Ich wollte mich wieder lösen, allerdings spürte ich dann zusätzlich noch eine Hand, die sich etwas oberhalb meiner Hüfte etwas ins Shirt krallte und mich mit unerwarteter Kraft nach unten zog, sodass mir zu meiner grenzenlosen Verwirrung schlussendlich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mich auf den Schoß des anderen zu setzen.

„Toru? Was soll der Quatsch?? Lass mich wieder los und hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!“, beschwerte ich mich nun endlich über dieses komische Verhalten und versuchte mich von dem Griff des Jüngeren zu befreien, aber auch wenn Toru sehr schmal war, steckte in ihm doch einiges mehr an Kraft als man ihm ansah und ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich dagegen nicht im geringsten ankam. Egal wie sehr ich meine Hände gegen seine Schultern stemmte um Abstand zu gewinnen, etwas bewirken tat ich dabei zu meiner Frustration nicht.

„Das ist kein Blödsinn…“, grummelte der Blonde und löste nun wenigstens die Hand von meinem Kragen, aber auch nur um diese anschließend in meinen Nacken zu legen und mich noch mehr daran zu hindern irgendwie weg zu kommen. Ein wenig Panik stieg langsam doch in mir auf, war dann allerdings im nächsten Moment -wie so ziemlich alle anderen Gedanken auch- verschwunden und für einen Augenblick nahm ich gar nichts anderes wahr als den etwas groben Druck an meinen Lippen. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ich Toru ungläubig an, allerdings waren dessen Augen inzwischen geschlossen und auch ein weiterer Versuch der Gegenwehr brachte absolut gar nichts.

So überfordert ich mit der Situation auch war und nicht wusste wie ich damit umzugehen hatte, gab ich es schließlich auf mich befreien zu wollen. Der Blonde war eindeutig stärker als ich und da ich mal davon ausging, dass er nicht unbedingt vorhatte mir weh zu tun, versuchte ich mich sogar etwas zu entspannen. Meine Hände lagen noch immer an seinen Schultern, drückten nun aber nicht mehr dagegen und das schien dem Jüngeren auch aufzufallen, denn dessen Griff an meiner Seite lockerte sich schließlich ein bisschen. Zwar sorgte die Hand in meinem Nacken noch immer dafür, dass Toru die Lippen gegen meine drücken konnte, aber auch diese Berührung verlor nun an Grobheit und wurde spürbar sanfter. Zwar empfand ich es immer noch als sehr komisch aus heiterem Himmel von einem anderen Mann geküsst zu werden, aber es fühlte sich auch ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so schlimm an wie ich erwartet hätte, jetzt wo die Berührung regelrecht zärtlich wurde. Eigentlich musste ich zugeben, dass die Lippen des anderen überraschend weich waren und als diese sich schließlich mit unerwarteter Vorsicht etwas gegen meine bewegten, schlossen sich meine Augen wie von selbst. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, erschien die gesamte Situation auf einmal gar nicht mehr so beängstigend wie zu Anfang und ich hatte einfach mal gänzlich vergessen, wo wir uns überhaupt befanden. Mit einem Mal nahm ich nur noch den Arm wahr, der sich nun um meinen unteren Rücken schlang, mich näher zu dem warmen Körper des Jüngeren zog, ebenso wie die schlanken Finger, die sich etwas in meinen Lockenvergruben und natürlich die nun zärtlichen Lippen, die meine in Beschlag nahmen. Meine Finger hatten sich unbewusst etwas in der Shirt des anderen verhakt, während ich ohne darüber nachzudenken sogar anfing den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern. Dafür erhielt ich von Toru ein leises Seufzen, welches allerdings fast komplett unterging und ich wurde direkt noch etwas näher zu ihm gezogen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde der Kuss dann gelöst, lange genug sodass der Blonde kaum hörbar meinen Namen murmeln konnte und ich Gelegenheit hatte wieder etwas Luft zu bekommen, bevor er mich aber erneut küsste. Diesmal ließ ich es einfach geschehen und da es sich schließlich auch nicht mehr unangenehm anfühlte, kam es mir inzwischen nicht mal weiter komisch vor. Ich verstand zwar wirklich nicht was hier gerade vor sich ging, warum ich mir das so einfach gefallen ließ, aber es kam mir nicht mal falsch vor wie ich handelte. Unweigerlich fanden meine Hände nun ihren Weg von Torus Schultern zu dessen Nacken, während seine Finger sich weiter in meinen Haaren vergruben. Als ich dann aber neben den anderen Lippen auch noch eine Zungenspitze spürte, kam der Impuls den Kontakt zu lösen doch wieder, brachte mich aber trotzdem noch immer nicht weiter. Auch wenn ich den Kuss zuließ und es sich bizarrer weise ganz angenehm anfühlte, weigerte ich mich dagegen diesen noch zu vertiefen und hielt meine Lippen demonstrativ geschlossen. Dafür fing der Blonde schließlich meine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen ein und knabberte etwas an dieser, war dabei aber vorsichtig mir nicht weh zu tun. Ein warmer Schauer lief mir wegen dieser Aktion zwar schon über den Rücken, aber ich dachte mir gar nichts weiter dabei und zog schließlich den Kopf ein wenig zurück. Langsam reichte es nämlich auch mal.

„Tut mir leid…“, murmelte der Jüngeren noch immer dicht an meinen Lippen, nachdem er sich tatsächlich gelöst hatte und sah mich mit halb geöffneten Augen an, während seine Hand sich ein wenig über meinen unteren Rücken bewegte. Die Hand aus meinem Nacken legte er nun auch um meinen Rücken und so war es mir möglich wenigstens etwas Abstand zwischen unsere Oberkörper und Gesichter zu bringen.

„Fällt dir ja früh ein.“, gab ich mit gehobener Augenbraue zurück und sah ihn einen Moment böse an, während ich die Hände wieder nur auf seinen Schultern platzierte. Erst jetzt sickerte auch wieder zu meinem Bewusstsein durch, dass wir uns hier in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und ich fragte mich, wie ich es überhaupt geschafft hatte für den Moment die recht laute Musik nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Toru seufzte nun leise und ließ den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne sinken, sodass er die Stirn gegen meine Schulter lehnte.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich finde es nur so unendlich frustrierend wie sie immer sofort deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht und du das direkt hinnimmst, obwohl es dir offensichtlich weh tut sie zu sehen. Irgendwann würde ich auch gerne mal in der Lage sein deine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Art zu bekommen, aber das ist nur Wunschdenken, das weiß ich selbst…Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gerade so überfallen habe, das kommt nicht wieder vor.“, murmelte der Größere gegen den Stoff von meinem Shirt und nun konnte ich mir ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Sachte tätschelte ich kurz die Seite von seinem Hals und machte dann aber Anstalten aufzustehen, was mir diesmal zu meiner Überraschung sogar gewährt wurde und ich konnte mich endlich wieder auf meinen Sitzplatz zurück begeben. Einen Moment musterte ich den anderen von der Seite, der den Blick betreten vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet hatte und sich auf der Unterlippe herum kaute, offensichtlich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Du bist wirklich ein Trottel, weißt du das? Das war zwar völlig unmöglich, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich nun ein Trauma deswegen haben werde. Soll heißen, dass ich dir nicht böse bin, also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, okay?“, gab ich nach kurzem Nachdenken schließlich nach und stupste Toru sachte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den Oberschenkel. Daraufhin hob er vorsichtig wieder den Kopf und sah mich beinahe zweifelnd an, bevor sich aber ein kleines dankbares Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. War bei mir immer noch nicht ganz angekommen, dass besagte Lippen vor wenigen Minuten noch die meinen berührt hatten.

„Du bist wirklich zu gutmütig, aber in diesem Fall bin ich dafür echt dankbar. Ich gebe mir Mühe, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert. Am besten trinke ich keinen Alkohol mehr wenn ich mit dir unterwegs bin, nüchtern habe ich deutlich mehr Kontrolle über mein Handeln.“ Die Aussage hörte sich für mich fast schon wieder etwas gruselig an, aber trotzdem musste ich unweigerlich etwas darüber lachen und nickte nur bestätigend. Ich wusste schließlich, wie er das gemeint hatte. Nachdem wir noch einen Moment einfach nur schweigend dagesessen hatten, machte wir uns schließlich doch wieder auf in den anderen Raum und erst Minuten später fiel mir auf, dass ich wirklich kein einziges Mal mehr auf Ayaka geachtet oder überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, dass sie auch da war. Noch vor kurzer Zeit war das ziemlich unvorstellbar gewesen und ganz allmählich bekam ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich lernte mit alldem umzugehen, nachdem ich meine Gefühle endlich ausgesprochen hatte. So elendig ich mich direkt danach gefühlt hatte, soviel besser schienen die Auswirkungen nach nur zwei Wochen zu sein und auch wenn ich mich lieber nicht zu sehr darüber freute kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich bereits riesige Fortschritte gemacht. Der Rest des Abends verlief dann ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, ich unterhielt mich einfach wieder ganz normal mit Toru und es machte fast den Eindruck, als sei nie etwas zwischen uns geschehen. Das sollte mir jedoch nur recht sein, da ich nun keine merkwürdige Stimmung deswegen zwischen uns wollte und für den Blonden war es so sicherlich auch angenehmer. Später würde ich über dessen Handlung sicherlich noch genug grübeln, aber da ich immerhin schon zuvor gewusst hatte, dass er auf die Art Interesse an mir hatte, war es nicht komplett verwirrend. Ich wusste den Beweggrund und ganz ehrlich konnte ich dem Jüngeren das nicht übel nehmen, vor allem wenn ich bedachte wie oft ich mich ziemlich idiotisch von meinen Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen. Da war ich nun der letzte Mensch, der ihm daraus einen Strick drehen dürfte. Außerdem war mir unsere Freundschaft zu wichtig, als dass ich aus einem unbedachten Kuss so ein Drama machen würde. Für Toru war dieses Situation ohnehin mit Sicherheit schwerer als für mich.


	9. Chapter 9

Nach dem Wochenende verging mal wieder relativ schnell eine weitere Woche und diesmal hatte ich etwas weniger Kontakt zu Toru, was aber mehr mit der Arbeit zusammenhing und definitiv nicht mit dem Vorfall im Club. Ich machte mir zwar immer noch Gedanken darum und war darüber irritiert, dass ich in manchen Momenten sogar versuchte mich wieder an das Gefühl seiner Lippen zu erinnern, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte das meiner Meinung nach trotzdem nichts zwischen uns geändert. Dass ich damit reichlich falsch lag, würde ich aber noch früh genug einsehen müssen. Zunächst war ich aber hauptsächlich auf die Arbeit konzentriert und lief gerade mal wieder zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal durch die weiß gestrichenen Flure, auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Bassisten. Mir wurde nämlich von coldrains Manager aufgetragen, mit diesem in der Pause der Proben kurz in die Stadt zu gehen, um dessen neues Instrument abzuholen. Vor einigen Monaten war ein neuer Bass für Ryo bestellt worden und dieser war endlich eingetroffen. Aus was für Gründen ausgerechnet ich das machen sollte war mir zwar nicht klar, aber das sollte mich auch nicht stören. Theoretisch könnte der Ältere das zwar auch alleine erledigen, aber weil er dann wahrscheinlich erst Stunden später wieder auftauchen würde, wurde halt jemand mitgeschickt. Ich hatte mir ohnehin längst abgewöhnt hier irgendwas zu hinterfragen und somit fuhren wir also etwas mehr in die Innenstadt, parkten ein wenig außerhalb und gingen dann durch die Einkaufsstraße zu dem Musikgeschäft. Da ich auf dem Weg ohnehin schon wieder vergessen hatte was für eine Marke oder Modell der Bass war, schickte ich Ryo im Endeffekt alleine rein und wartete stattdessen draußen. Vielmehr wurde ich von dem Älteren dazu eingespannt in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Essen zu organisieren. Während ich bei einem nahegelegenen Imbiss schließlich darauf wartete, dass das Essen fertig wurde, fiel mir auf, dass hinter mir eine doch sehr vertraute Stimme ertönte. Ich wusste ohne nachzudenken sofort um wen es sich handelte und drehte mich etwas überrascht um, immerhin war es gerade erst früher Nachmittag und das hieß für mich, dass mein kleiner Bruder eindeutig nichts hier zu suchen hatte.

„Was soll ich nun dazu sagen, dich zufällig um diese Zeit hier zu treffen? Ich hoffe mal für dich, dass du nicht gerade die Schule schwänzt.“, umging ich direkt mal eine Begrüßung und wurde von dem Kleineren nun mit großen Augen perplex angesehen, was mir unweigerlich ein Lachen entlockte.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Musst du nicht arbeiten? Aber um dich zu beruhigen, ich schwänze nicht die Schule, sondern habe zwei Freistunden weil der Lehrer krank ist und sie keinen Ersatz hatten.“, erklärte Hiro mir nachdem der erste Schock sich gelegt hatte und fing dann aber leicht an zu grinsen. Es war immer wieder niedlich zu sehen wie mein Bruder sich darüber freute mich zu sehen und ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen ihm spielerisch durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ich für meinen Teil bin ich am Arbeiten und bin gerade dabei meiner momentanen Aufgabe nachzugehen.“, klärte ich den Jüngeren auf und nun wurde mir erst bewusst, dass mein Bruder offenbar nicht alleine, sondern mit einem Freund unterwegs war, der gerade mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Ich habe zwar keine Tomaten auf den Augen und kann erkennen, dass ihr zwei verwandt seid, aber es wäre dennoch nett mal vorgestellt zu werden.“, merkte der andere Junge an, der etwas größer war als Hiro und der offenbar auch nicht unbedingt auf den Mund gefallen war. Irgendwie ließ das mit der Japanischen Zurückhaltung bei den Menschen in meinem Umfeld offenbar sehr häufig zu wünschen übrig, was mir aber irgendwie auch sympathischer war als immer diese aufgesetzte Höflichkeit.

„Tut mir leid. Also, ich bin Hiros großer Bruder, Taka. Und du bist…?“, meinte ich nun an den anderen gewandt und grinste leicht, während mein Bruder sich offenbar nicht allzu viel daraus machte uns nicht direkt einander vorgestellt zu haben. Jetzt nickte der andere Junge jedenfalls verstehend und strich sich eine Strähne seines Ponys aus den Augen, der ihm auf einer Seite etwas ins Gesicht fiel und fing ebenfalls leicht an zu grinsen.

„Ah, der berühmte ältere Bruder also. Lerne ich dich auch mal kennen. Ich heiße Teruki, kannst mich aber ruhig Teru nennen. Meines Zeichens bester Freund dieses Holzkopfes hier.“, stellte der andere sich ebenfalls vor und klopfte Hiro dabei frech grinsend auf die Schulter, fing sich für den Kommentar direkt mal einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein. Na, beruhigend zu wissen, dass mein Bruder jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine manchmal nicht ganz einfache Art zu ertragen wusste. Ich liebte Hiro ja über alles, aber ab und zu konnte er sich wirklich sehr schlimm seinem pubertären Alter entsprechend verhalten und das konnte ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein.

„Dann pass mir mal immer schön auf mein Brüderchen auf. Der hat nämlich ein noch größeres Talent darin sich Probleme einzuhandeln als ich.“, meinte ich scherzhaft zu Teruki und nun war ich es, der zumindest mit einem schmollenden Blick seitens Hiro gestraft wurde. Sein bester Freund lachte darüber aber nur leise und nickte zustimmend.

„Ich gebe mir immer die größte Mühe, aber wir gehen nicht in die gleiche Klasse und da gestaltet sich das immer als etwas schwierig. Aber so schlimm ist er auch gar nicht, keine Sorge.“ Das ließ mich unweigerlich schmunzeln und es freute mich wirklich zu wissen, dass Hiro offenbar einen sehr guten Freund gefunden hatte. Bisher äußerte er sich nämlich meistens immer selten zu solchen Themen und fragte meistens nur mich über alles aus, anstatt selbst etwas zu erzählen. Natürlich fragte ich bei unseren gelegentlichen Telefonaten oder noch selteneren Treffen auch nach wie es bei ihm lief, aber man musste dem Kleinen oftmals doch alles aus der Nase ziehen. Nachdem ich nun aber endlich meine Bestellung bekam, verabschiedete ich mich auch schon von den beiden Jüngeren und machte mich zurück auf den Weg zum Musikladen, vor dem zu meiner Überraschung Ryo bereits stand und demonstrativ auf seine Uhr deutete.

„Hast du erst eine halbe Weltreise gemacht? Der Manager hat doch extra gesagt wir sollen nicht trödeln!“, tadelte der Bassist mich, was mich skeptisch eine Augenbraue heben ließ und ich drückte ihm erst mal sein Essen in die Hand.

„Seit wann hörst ausgerechnet du darauf, was der Manager sagt? Wäre mir neu.“, gab ich frech zurück und streckte auf seinen empörten Laut hin nur die Zunge heraus, fing mir dafür zwar eine Kopfnuss ein, aber das war es trotzdem wert gewesen.

„Man, am Anfang als wir uns kennen gelernt haben warst du noch so brav und niedlich. Woher hast du nur diese schrecklich große Klappe?“, meinte Ryo mit übertrieben leidender Stimme, als ob das etwas unfassbar schreckliches wäre und schulterte die Tasche mit dem Bass richtig, um sein Essen unter die Lupe nehmen zu können.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht gebe ich mich einfach mit den falschen Menschen ab? Du weißt ja, der schlechte Einfluss und so…“, spekulierte ich gespielt ernst und wich lachend zurück, als mir eine weitere Kopfnuss drohte. Aber so gesehen war es nicht mal gelogen, dass daran der Einfluss der Band sicherlich nicht unschuldig war, dass ich inzwischen doch eher eine große Klappe hatte. Das hatte zwar in letzter Zeit erst etwas gelitten, aber seit ich Ayaka meine Gefühle gestanden –an den Kopf geknallt- hatte, schien alles auf einmal doch wieder bergauf zu gehen, was mir nur recht sein sollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich mit den falschen Leuten abgibst. Etwas Selbstbewusstsein hat noch niemandem geschadet und das hast du schließlich ebenso bekommen wie eine große Klappe.“, warf der Bassist nun schmunzelnd ein und stieß seine Schulter kurz spielerisch gegen meine, auch wenn er sich dafür etwas runter beugen musste und es dadurch für andere sicherlich sehr lächerlich aussah. Dann setzten wir uns auch endlich mal wieder in Bewegung durch die Einkaufsstraße Richtung Parkplatz, machten aber auf halben Wege wieder halt, da der Bassist darauf bestand sich erst mal hinzusetzen und zu essen, bevor dieses kalt wurde. Immerhin würde es nur einen auf den Deckel geben, wenn der Van später irgendwie eingesaut war und ich hatte ohnehin keine Lust während der Fahrt zu essen, kam auch nicht sonderlich gut. Also suchten wir uns eine freie Bank und aßen dort in Ruhe. Schlussendlich war ich dann zuerst fertig und zog Ryo damit auf, dass dieser so langsam aß.

„Hey, ich genieße mein Essen halt und schlinge es nicht wie ein Verhungernder herunter!“, empörte sich der Ältere und trat mir kindischer weise auf den Fuß, was mich aber nur belustigt grinsen ließ und ich wiederstand der Versuchung dasselbe bei ihm zu tun. Ich würde ja sagen, dass er sich jawohl mal erwachsener verhalten sollte, aber immerhin war er nur etwa zwei Jahre älter als ich und ich selbst benahm mich auch oftmals nicht gerade sehr erwachsen.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht Ayakas bester Freund ist. Warst ja ziemlich schnell verschwunden an dem Tag.“ Die Stimme kam mir zwar auf Anhieb so gar nicht bekannt vor, aber sobald ich zu der nun vor uns stehenden Person hochschaute, wäre mir beinahe ein genervtes Aufseufzen entkommen. An manchen Tagen fühlte ich mich tatsächlich ein wenig verfolgt. Stand da doch gerade niemand geringeres als Yuu vor mir und ich war eigentlich nur froh darüber, dass er scheinbar alleine unterwegs war.

„Tja, sagen wir mal ich hatte meine Gründe, die dich allerdings nicht das Geringste angehen.“, gab ich trocken zurück und es gab schließlich keinen Grund warum ich bei dem blöden Kommentar einen auf nett machen sollte. Ich mochte den Kerl schließlich nicht unbedingt und das beruhte scheinbar auf Gegenseitigkeit, wenn ich mir den Ausdruck in seinen Augen so ansah.

„Ich finde schon, dass es mich etwas angeht, wenn du meine Freundin anbaggerst.“, warf der Typ mir tatsächlich an den Kopf und ich bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ryo längst aufgehört hatte zu essen und das Gespräch verfolgte. Eigentlich grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass der Ältere sich nicht längst eingemischt hatte.

„Ich habe sie nicht angebaggert, aber da du offenbar eh weißt was Sache ist, brauche ich mich ja erst recht nicht erklären. Seit dem Tag hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr, also spiel dich mal nicht auf. Zudem, seit wann habt ihr denn den Beziehungsstatus erreicht?“, wollte ich schlussendlich wissen, brannte mir diese Frage doch unweigerlich auf der Zunge und auch wenn es mir schon einen kleinen Seitenhieb verpasste, dass er von Ayaka als seine Freundin sprach, zu meiner Irritation empfand ich das mehr als nervig und weniger als verletzend.

„Von dir will ich sowieso keine Erklärung. Außerdem sind wir noch nicht bei diesem Beziehungsstatus, wären es aber mit Sicherheit längst, wenn du dich nicht so aufgespielt hättest. Sie vermeidet nämlich derzeit auch den Kontakt mit mir. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, wieso so ein Trottel wie du sie offenbar durcheinander bringt.“ Die Information überraschte mich nun doch sehr und ließ mich auch geflissentlich darüber hinwegsehen, dass Yuu mich gerade beleidigt hatte. Dafür sah Ryo über diese Tatsache wie befürchtet nicht hinweg, warf gezielt die Packung seines Essens in die Mülltonne neben der Bank und stand anschließend auf. Kurz zog der Bassist sein Shirt zu Recht, wischte imaginäre Krümel von diesem und verschränkte anschließend die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, brauchte sich nicht mal größer zu machen, um auf Yuu herabsehen zu können.

„Pass besser auf, wen du hier als Trottel bezeichnest! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung worum es hier geht, aber wage es noch mal Taka in meiner Anwesenheit zu beleidigen und du bist direkt noch einen Kopf kürzer, du Wicht.“, knurrte der Ältere bedrohlich und Yuu schien tatsächlich für einen Moment etwas eingeschüchtert zu sein. Klar, wenn man nicht wusste was für ein Quatschkopf Ryo in Wirklichkeit war, dann konnte so ein finsterer Blick einem schon gehörige Angst einjagen. Da bekam ich ja fast schon Mitleid und deswegen erhob ich mich nun ebenfalls, legte beschwichtigend eine Hand an den Unterarm des Größeren. Der Bassist warf mir daraufhin nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, schien sich aber nicht weiter an der Geste zu stören.

„Wie süß, ist das etwa dein Bodyguard? Naja, wundert mich irgendwie nicht, dass du sowas brauchst. Wer es nicht mal auf die Reihe bring einem Mädchen ein vernünftiges Geständnis zu machen, der hat auch kein Rückgrat sich selbst zu verteidigen.“, machte Yuu sich nun auch noch über das alles lustig und ich fragte mich, ob er diese Seite von sich auch schon Ayaka gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Daran hatte ich doch so meine Zweifel, denn so wäre sie garantiert nicht mehr so begeistert von diesem Schönling.

„Nein, ich bin kein Bodyguard, sondern ein guter Freund – falls du dieses Wort überhaupt kennst. Wirkst nicht gerade wie jemand, der viele von der Sorte hat. Pass auf, dass dein Ego nicht eines Tages platzt, Knirps.“, grollte Ryo direkt und auch wenn seine Worte wirkten als würde er jeden Moment seine Beherrschung über Bord werfen, spürte ich mit der Hand an seinem Arm doch deutlich, dass er eigentlich ziemlich entspannt war. Trotzdem bereitete mir die Situation langsam Sorgen, wenn ihr ehrlich war.

„Jetzt benehmt euch beide Mal eurem Alter entsprechend, wie wär‘s? Das wird langsam ein wenig lächerlich und abgesehen davon ist es mir wirklich vollkommen egal, was du von mir denkst. Behandle Ayaka einfach nur gut und benimm dich bei ihr nicht auch wie so ein Vollidiot!“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen mich einzumischen, auch wenn mir so schon klar war, dass ich darauf nur irgendeinen dümmlichen Kommentar zurückbekommen würde. Ich war allerdings ziemlich überrascht wie er sich gerade die ganze Zeit aufführte, da er auf mich zuvor doch einen vernünftigeren Eindruck gemacht hatte als das.

„Du kannst ja doch die Klappe aufmachen, welch eine Überraschung. Hört sich ja fast danach an, dass du sie mir überlassen willst? Gibst aber leicht auf, auch wenn mir das nur recht sein soll.“, ertönte wie auf Kommando der erwartete Kommentar und ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen mit den Augen zu rollen. Das wurde mir echt zu dämlich jetzt.

„Denk doch was du willst. Mit so einem Vollidioten wie dir will sie wahrscheinlich eh nicht lange was zu tun haben wollen.“, feuerte ich direkt zurück und daraufhin trat Yuu rasch einen Schritt näher zu mir hin, wollte offenbar nach meinem Kragen packen und hatte dabei offenbar vergessen, dass Ryo noch bei uns stand. Der Bassist hatte nämlich eindeutig schnellere Reflexe als ich und hatte den Arm des anderen gekonnt abgefangen, hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn dazu den Arm wieder zu senken.

„Wetten wenn dein Yakuza-Freund hier nicht dabei wäre, würdest du nicht so eine dicke Lippe riskieren?! Ayaka hat mich dir vorgezogen und nur weil sie wegen deinen Worten ein wenig durcheinander ist, heißt das noch gar nichts!“, zeterte Yuu weiter, versuchte vergeblich sich von Ryos Griff zu befreien und wurde von diesem aber unbeeindruckt ein Stück von mir wegbugsiert. Bevor der Bassist oder ich aber etwas darauf erwidern konnten, schien sich noch jemand in das Ganze einmischen zu wollen.

„Was geht denn hier ab? Yuu, sieht dir aber nicht ähnlich dich so aufzuführen und…Moment…bist du nicht der Kerl aus dem Club einmal?“ Ich sah zur Seite und entdeckte diesen Alex, der damals im Club Ayaka vor diesem einen aufdringlichen Kerl gerettet hatte. Direkt hinter ihm entdeckte ich aber auch einen mir vertrauten blonden Haarschopf, der sich nun neben den Amerikaner stellte und ein wenig verwirrt von den anderen beiden zu mir blickte.

„Ich führe mich nur so auf, weil die zwei Typen mich provoziert haben!“, redete Yuu sich heraus und verpasste sich somit gleich die Opferrolle, während Ryos Blick sich nur weiter verfinsterte und so langsam machte er nicht mehr den Eindruck, als würde er nur aus Prinzip seine böse Miene aufsetzen.

„Daran habe ich ehrlich gesagt so meine Zweifel…Was für einen Grund sollte Taka haben, dich zu provozieren? Du bist zwar auch nicht gerade der Typ, der Streit sucht, aber dir traue ich das eindeutig eher zu als ihm.“, äußerte Toru recht gelassen, sah mich aber anschließend trotzdem für einen Moment fragend an, als könne er nur in meinen Augen erkennen was hier tatsächlich los war. Alex jedenfalls war mal so frei Yuu von dem Griff des Bassisten zu retten und schob seinen Kumpel anschließend zur Seite, außer Reichweite sozusagen.

„Du kennst den Typen?? Und bist auch noch auf seiner Seite?! Ein toller Freund bist du…“, knurrte das angebliche Opfer in Richtung des Blonden, der allerdings nur aufseufzte und einen Schritt auf den anderen zu machte, um ihm eine gezielte Kopfnuss zu verpassen.

„Erstens kenne ich Taka nicht nur, sondern bin rein zufällig auch mit ihm befreundet. Zweitens wüsste ich nicht, dass wir jemals so dicke waren, als dass ich mich ohne Grund einfach auf deine Seite schlagen würde. Du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen.“, wies Toru den Dunkelhaarigen zurecht und beinahe hätte ich darüber grinsen müssen. Anschließend wandte der Blonde sich zu Ryo und mir um, zuckte kurz ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Bevor das Elend sich hier noch länger hinzieht, nehmen wir den Depp hier mal besser mit. Sind eh mit ihm verabredet. Ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir, dann kannst du mich ja darüber aufklären was hier los war.“, meinte er hauptsächlich an mich gewandt und ich stimmte ohne großartig Zögern zu. Das wäre wahrscheinlich echt am besten, bevor die Situation doch noch irgendwie eskalieren konnte. Der Bassist grummelte zwar missmutig vor sich hin, ließ die drei aber wortlos ziehen und schob mich anschließend in Richtung des Parkplatzes, damit wir nicht noch später kamen als sowieso schon. Den ersten Teil der Fahrt regte der Ältere sich dann erst mal darüber auf, dass er als Yakuza bezeichnet worden war, bevor er schließlich nachfragte was der Kerl überhaupt die ganze Zeit gemeint hatte und was da mit uns und einem Mädchen war. Wirklich eine andere Wahl als ihm zumindest einen Teil der ganzen Sache zu erzählen hatte ich nun nicht, also versuchte ich so kurz wie möglich alles zu erklären und war verdammt froh, nachdem wir endlich zurück waren, sodass wir beide wieder arbeiten mussten. Wirklich gerne sprach ich nämlich weiterhin nicht über dieses Thema und meiner Meinung nach musste auch nicht jeder darüber Bescheid wissen, auch wenn wir befreundet waren.  
 

~  
 

„ _Na toll. Gerade ist es mir echt verdammt unangenehm, dass ich den Kerl auch noch kenne. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass er sich mal so aufführen würde. Allerdings war Tomo…also Yuu…schon immer ein sehr schlechter Verlieren und wahrscheinlich hat er dich nur so blöde angemacht, weil er in dir sozusagen ‚Konkurrenz‘ sieht. Dennoch ist sein Verhalten ziemlich lächerlich._ “ Toru fuhr sich mit einem kurzen Seufzen durch die Haare und stützte das Kinn auf eine Hand, wie er es eigentlich immer tat, wenn wir mal wieder über Skype mit Video telefonierten. Ich hatte ihn gerade darüber aufgeklärt was am Nachtmittag vorgefallen war und musste nun über die Worte des Blonden unweigerlich ein wenig grinsen.

„Kannst du ja auch nichts für, wie er sich benimmt. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er mich als Konkurrenten sieht, ist schon irgendwie komisch…vor allem aber affig. Wobei ich mich ehrlich frage, was er damit gemeint hat, dass Ayaka sich durch mein Geständnis hat durcheinander bringen lassen.“, grübelte ich unweigerlich und biss mir aber im nächsten Moment leicht auf die Zunge. War immerhin auch nicht allzu taktvoll ausgerechnet das nun dem Jüngeren gegenüber anzusprechen, wo ich doch über seine Gefühle Bescheid wusste. Deswegen machte ich auch rasch eine abwinkende Geste und wollte eigentlich schnell das Thema wechseln, aber Toru kam mir dann doch zuvor.

„ _Das wirst du wohl nur herausfinden können, wenn du sie einfach mal fragst. Du hattest doch auch gesagt, dass du ihre Freundschaft nicht deswegen verlieren willst und trotzdem habt ihr seitdem kein einziges Mal miteinander gesprochen. Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach mal bei ihr melden, damit ihr euch in Ruhe aussprechen könnt? Auch wenn ich damit nun meinen vorherigen Ratschlägen komplett wiederspreche…_ “, schlug der Blonde zu meiner Überraschung vor und letzteres schoss mir in dem Moment auch durch den Kopf. Vorher hatte er mir immer geraten für Abstand zu sorgen und nun meinte er plötzlich, dass ich mich besser bei ihr melden sollte. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er damit einmal mehr recht hatte und immerhin wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass an dem Punkt nun alles einfach so zu Ende war. Immerhin war mir A-chans Freundschaft sehr wichtig, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt im Bezug auf den Rest meiner Gefühle zurzeit komplett unsicher war, wie der Stand der Dinge war. Ich hatte festgestellt, dass ich mit der Zeit nur noch relativ wenig an sie dachte und auch dieses ekelige Gefühl was ich sonst verspürte, wenn ich daran dachte, dass sie sozusagen Yuu ausgewählt hatte, war um einiges schwächer geworden. Für mich war das auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen, aber noch behielt ich diese Erkenntnis für mich, bevor ich mich da nur idiotisch in etwas hineinsteigerte und sich im Endeffekt doch nichts geändert hatte. Dass ich immer recht viel mit Toru unternahm und auch zwischendurch mit der Band, war die ganze Zeit eine super Ablenkung gewesen und hatte mir davor bewahrt mal wieder zu sehr in irgendwelchem Liebeskummer zu versinken.

„Hm…mal sehen. Ich kann sie morgen ja einfach mal anrufen und mal sehen was sich dann tut. Vielleicht will sie mich auch gar nicht erst wieder sehen oder so? Aber ich kann es einfach mal drauf ankommen lassen, mehr als nein sagen kann sie nicht.“, stimmte ich der Idee schließlich zu und lächelte leicht. Mir war klar, dass es Toru sicherlich nicht unbedingt leicht gefallen war so etwas vorzuschlagen, kannte ich diese Situation doch selbst zu genüge, aber trotzdem fand ich es sehr bemerkenswert. Schon alleine, weil der Blonde zuvor doch ziemlich gegen Ayaka gewesen zu sein schien und trotzdem sagte er nun so etwas. Allerdings hoffte ich insgeheim wirklich, dass er sich dadurch nicht in eine dieser Situationen brachte, die ich eigentlich in und auswendig kannte. Man schlug der anderen Person solche Sachen vor und im Endeffekt saß man später zu Hause und würde am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, weil es eigentlich hirnrissig war sozusagen dem ‚Gegner‘ zuzuspielen. Auch wenn das eine reichlich merkwürdige Art war die Dinge zu sehen. Ich hatte es einfach nicht damit vernünftige Beispiele zu nennen.

„ _Tu das. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei und du kannst dich ja dann melden, wenn du mit ihr gesprochen hast. Jetzt müsste ich jedenfalls so langsam mal ins Bett, wir machen im Laden morgen Inventur und rate mal wer die Ehre haben wird den meisten Kram durch die Gegend zu schleppen._ “, lenkte der Jüngere das nun schon wieder zweistündige Gespräch dem Ende entgegen und bei der Erwähnung seiner Aufgabe für den kommenden Tag, musste ich doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Ich wusste zwar, dass er eigentlich nicht so großartig etwas gegen seinen Job in dem recht angesehenen Modeladen hatte, da er meistens davon verschont blieb an der Kasse zu landen und meistens für sich im Lager herum räumen durfte, aber Inventur war ihm dann doch ziemlich verhasst. Was ich auch nachvollziehen konnte. Es gab durchaus schöneres als sich durch Kiloweise Klamotten zu wühlen und diese sorgsam durchzuzählen. Vor allem mussten die Sachen danach auch ordentlich zusammengelegt wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

„Ach, du packst das schon. Wenn ich es schaffe Ayaka anzurufen, dann kriegst du es doch erst recht hin dich gegen ein paar Anziehsachen zu behaupten.“, gab ich leise lachend zurück und bekam dafür eine unbegeisterte Grimasse zurück, bevor der andere mir noch einen Vogel zeigte.

„ _Das ist ein dämlicher Vergleich und abgesehen davon weiß ich, dass ich das packen werde. Ich habe nur keine Lust wahrscheinlich zwei Tage deswegen Überstunden schieben zu müssen, vor allem nicht so kurz vor dem Wochenende. Das wird ein verdammt frustrierender Freitag. Dafür müssen wir dann am Samstag bitte irgendwas unternehmen, ja? Ich bin jung, da will ich nicht die ganze Woche hart arbeiten, um am Wochenende wie ein alter Sack daheim rumzuhängen._ “ Das hörte sich schon mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer Frage an und wieder musste ich lachen. Trotzdem wüsste ich aber nichts, was dagegen sprechen würde und somit verabredeten wir uns schon jetzt für Samstagabend, um einmal mehr einen der Clubs in der Gegend heimzusuchen. Wahrscheinlich würden wir vorher zwar ohnehin noch mal miteinander sprechen, aber trotzdem machte es ja Sinn das schon mal festzulegen. Nachdem das geklärt war, beendeten wir das Telefonat dann auch und auch wenn ich bei dem Gedanken A-chan morgen anzurufen ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte, machte ich mir gar nicht mal so einen Kopf darum, wie das wohl ablaufen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein wenig nervös war ich nun schon, als es an meiner Wohnungstür klingelte und ich genau wusste, wer auf der anderen Seite stand. Ich hatte noch am Tag nach dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Yuu in der Stadt bei Ayaka angerufen und nachdem sie überraschenderweise dran gegangen war, hatten wir für den Tag darauf –also heute- ein Treffen ausgemacht. Ursprünglich hatte ich zwar vorgeschlagen zu ihr zu kommen, aber sie hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen und war deswegen nun hier. Vielmehr war sie vor der Tür unten, die ich per Türöffner in meiner Wohnung aufmachte und dann die Wohnungstür ebenfalls aufzog. Ein wenig mulmig war mir wirklich bei dem Gedanken, ihr gleich nach den Wochen ohne Kontakt wieder gegenüber zu stehen, aber dass sie mich überhaupt sehen wollte, deutete ich einfach mal als nicht ganz so übles Zeichen. Als A-chan dann die letzten Stufen hochkam, setzte bei mir aber widererwartend kein Herzklopfen ein, auch wenn dieses trotzdem gezielt einen Meter tiefer rutschte. Ja, ich hatte doch ein wenig Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch. Nach einer beidseitig eher zögerlichen Begrüßung gingen wir dann in meine Wohnung, setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer nachdem Ayaka ihre Schuhe und Jacke im Flur gelassen hatte und dann legte sich erst mal einen Moment Schweigen über uns.

„Also, weswegen ich das Treffen vorgeschlagen habe, wirst du dir sicherlich denken können. Ich weiß, wie es letztes Mal ausgegangen ist, war reichlich dämlich und auch ziemlich unfair von mir. Deswegen wollte ich mich noch mal vernünftig entschuldigen und…naja, klingt vielleicht doof, aber ich will auch nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft nun darunter leidet.“, eröffnete ich schließlich das Gespräch, da Ayaka das offenbar nicht vorhatte und sah sie abwartend von der Seite an. Es dauerte kurz, bis sie die Augen endlich von ihren Händen abwandte und mich auch ansah.

„Eigentlich habe ich doch viel mehr Grund mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Immerhin hast du recht. Ich bezeichne mich als deine beste Freundin und trotzdem habe ich von deinen Gefühlen die ganze Zeit über nichts gemerkt. Ich fühle mich deswegen wirklich mies und habe inzwischen viel darüber nachgedacht…“, erwiderte sie nun leise und wandte den Blick dabei erneut ab, was mich beinahe zu einem Seufzen verleitete. Es war zwar wirklich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nun auf einmal wieder nebeneinander zu sitzen, aber zu meinem Erstaunen kam es mir anders vor als erwartet und sowieso anders als zuvor. Ich konnte nur nicht festmachen, ob das jetzt an mir lag oder an Ayaka, dass die Atmosphäre zwischen uns sich komisch anfühlte.

„Das mag sein, aber trotzdem hätte ich entweder viel früher die Klappe aufmachen sollen oder es dir wenigstens vernünftig sagen können, anstatt direkt an die Decke zu gehen. Ich weiß schließlich, dass du mehr oder weniger…oder zumindest auf dem Weg bist mit diesem Yuu zusammen zu kommen. Ich hatte garantiert nicht vor mich da irgendwie zwischen zu stellen, aber genau deswegen musste ich es dir einfach sagen, um selbst damit abschließen zu können. Auch wenn es im Endeffekt nicht auf die feine englische Art war, aber…ehrlich gesagt bereuen ich zumindest nicht die Tatsache an sich, dass ich es gesagt habe. Das alleine hat mir doch mehr geholfen als ich gedacht hätte. Und ich hoffe mal, dass ich euch beiden damit nicht irgendwelche großen Probleme bereitet habe, vor allem dir nicht.“, versuchte ich mich ein wenig zu erklären und realisierte derweil langsam, dass es tatsächlich stimmte und ich es schaffte, mit den Gefühlen für Ayaka abzuschließen. Hundertprozentig kam es mir zwar noch nicht so vor, als sei ich darüber hinweg, aber ich hatte es nie für möglich gehalten ihr irgendwann mal wieder gegenüber sitzen zu können, ohne dieses unangenehme Ziehen im Brustkorb zu verspüren. Ein bisschen wehmütig war mir zwar fast schon zumute, aber das wurde von einer plötzlichen Erleichterung weggeschwemmt, dass ich mich davon abhalten musste nicht aus heiterem Himmel anzufangen zu grinsen. Diese Gefühle die mich so lange gequält hatten schienen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit plötzlich eine Kehrtwendung gemacht zu haben und verschwanden endlich.

„Es ist aber nur nachvollziehbar, dass du auf die Art reagiert hast. Wenn ich bedenke, wie oft ich dich die ganze Zeit über verletzt haben muss…das tut mir schrecklich leid. Mir ist aber dadurch etwas klar geworden oder zumindest versuche ich mir diesem etwas klar zu werden, um es richtiger auszudrücken. Ich habe dich immer nur als guten Freund gesehen und bis zu deinem Geständnis habe ich es ehrlich gesagt nie in Betracht gezogen, ob ich dich auch auf diese Art sehen könnte. Mir ist klar geworden, dass du mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutest und ich hab dich die letzten Tage über doch mehr vermisst als ich gedacht hätte. Deswegen habe ich mich auch nicht mehr mit Yuu treffen können seitdem, weil ich mir auf einmal meiner eigenen Gefühle so unsicher bin und…wenn ich ehrlich bin…“ Ayaka wurde langsam wieder leiser beim Sprechen und mit jedem weiteren Satz sorgte sie auf einmal doch wieder für stärkeres Herzklopfen bei mir, aber eher der panischen Art. War ich etwa einmal mehr in einem schlechten Film gelandet oder was ging hier gerade vor sich? Ich war drauf und dran dieses Kapitel für beendet zu erklären und genau dann machte sie auf einmal solche Andeutungen? Da wusste ich echt nicht, ob mich das nun freuen oder ich mir verarscht vorkommen sollte. Ich tendierte ehrlich mehr zu letzterem.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will. Ich bin mir nicht komplett sicher, ob dieses Gefühl wirklich echt ist, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass du mir wichtiger bist als Yuu und das nicht nur als Freund. Wenn du verstehst…“, fügte A-chan noch hinzu, sah mich jetzt wieder an und griff gleichzeitig nach meiner Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. Vollkommen perplex und auch reglos starrte ich sie nun an, hatte keinen Schimmer wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Eigentlich hätte ich mich doch darüber freuen müssen, dass meine Gefühle nun unerwartet doch erwidert wurden und trotzdem…waren das irgendwie gar nicht mehr meine Gefühle. Ich konnte mich nicht darüber freuen, weil es nicht mehr das war was ich hören wollte. Die Hoffnung darauf Ayakas Liebe zu bekommen hatte ich schon lange begraben und jetzt hatte ich den Rest dazu auch begraben.

„Nun sag doch bitte etwas, Takahiro.“, bat sie mich aufgrund meines Schweigens leise, klang nun unsicher und ich war schon kurz davor einfach nachzugeben, aber das kam mir so schrecklich falsch vor, dass ich meine Hand sachte der ihren entzog und betreten den Kopf schüttelte. Ayakas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und ehrlich gesagt tat es mir auf einmal unglaublich leid, was ich im Begriff war zu sagen.

„Weißt du, ich habe diese Gefühle für dich bestimmt über zwei Jahre mit mir herumgeschleppt und besonders die letzten paar Monate waren mehr als hart für mich. Ich habe dir meine Gefühle ehrlich gesagt wirklich nur gestanden, weil ich die Hoffnung hatte dadurch endlich über die hinwegkommen zu können und…das hat offenbar besser geklappt als ich jemals gedacht hätte. Dass es nach zwei Jahren plötzlich nur drei kurze Wochen braucht, ist eigentlich lächerlich, aber…was soll ich anderes sagen als die Wahrheit? Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass alles nun so gekommen ist…“ Ich fühlte mich wirklich mies nun selbst derjenige zu sein, der ihr einen Korb gab und es kam mir auch sehr irreal vor, aber dafür konnte ich nichts. Vielleicht hatte auch der viele Schmerz der letzten Monate dazu beigetragen, dass meine Gefühle so rapide abgebaut hatten. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass es richtig war Ayaka genau das gesagt zu haben, um uns beide nicht anzulügen.

„Aber…aber…du hast mir doch vor drei Wochen erst gesagt, dass du…Da zerbreche ich mir wochenlang den Kopf und komme endlich zu einer Erkenntnis, aber du kommst mir einfach mit so etwas an?! Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz! Oder hast du längst eine andere kennen gelernt und hast das sowieso nicht ernst gemeint mit deinen Gefühlen für mich??“, zeterte A-chan unerwartet los und ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie im Grunde nur verletzt war und deswegen wütend wurde. Ich machte ihr daraus auch sicherlich keinen Vorwurf, hatte ich mich schließlich selbst nicht besser betragen und deswegen beschloss ich auch ruhig zu bleiben. Dass ich allerdings für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei ihrer Frage zögern musste, weil mir unweigerlich Toru in den Sinn kam, der ja schließlich auch etwas von mir wollte, ließ mich verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. Was war denn nun kaputt?

„Nein, gibt es nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn du nun denkst ich hätte es nicht ernst gemeint, das habe ich wirklich. Aber trotzdem ist es jetzt nun mal so, ich kann es mir auch nicht wirklich erklären…“, lenkte ich sachte ein, aber das schien nicht die gewünschte beschwichtigende Wirkung zu haben, sondern sorgte nur dafür, dass Ayaka mir tatsächlich eine schwungvolle Ohrfeige verpasste und unter Tränen ein paar Empörungen äußerte, bevor sie einen gelungenen theatralischen Abgang machte. Mit Tür zuknallen, natürlich. Ich saß einfach nur stocksteif da, spürte den pochenden Schmerz in meiner Wange und starrte fassungslos auf die Couch neben mir, wo A-chan bis gerade noch gesessen hatte. Das war doch echt verkehrte Welt. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass sie mir jemals ein Liebesgeständnis machen würde und dass ich dieses dann auch noch ablehnen würde. Vor allem aber, dass ich an der Stelle zu allem Überfluss auch noch für einen Moment an Toru hatte denken müssen. Gut, als er mir das Geständnis gemacht hatte, hatte er mir ja auch gesagt, dass er sich dessen nicht komplett sicher war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der ähnliche Wortlaut mich nur an ihn erinnert. Mir tat es wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich Ayaka nun doch so sehr verletzt hatte, aber das hatte mir nun auch so deutlich gezeigt, dass ich mein Gefühlschaos nun in den Griff bekommen hatte, dass ich in gewisser Weise nur froh über den Verlauf war.

Am liebsten hätte ich gerade mein Telefon geschnappt und Toru davon erzählt, machte mir aber bewusst, dass dieser noch bis spät mit der doofen Inventur beschäftigt war und sicherlich ziemlich mies gelaunt war deswegen, als dass ihm eine Störung allzu willkommen wäre. Also beschloss ich, diese Nachrichten auf unser Treffen am nächsten Tag zu verschieben und raffte mich erst mal von der Couch auf, um etwas zum Kühlen für meine Wange zu holen. Immerhin hatte ich auch keine Lust am nächsten Tag mit einer geschwollenen, roten Wange in einen Club zu gehen. Ordentlich erwischt hatte Ayaka mich nämlich, wie ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte. Anders verdient hatte ich es jedoch sicherlich nicht, das sah ich auch ein.  
 

~  
 

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist deine linke Wange irgendwie leicht gerötet? Alles okay??“ Bei Torus Frage musste ich unweigerlich schief grinsen und obwohl ich die Hoffnung gehabt hatte man würde die Auswirkungen der Ohrfeige nicht mehr sehen können, machte er mir somit das Gegenteil klar. Dabei hatte ich echt gedacht, wenn man davon nichts wüsste, würde die noch minimal vorhandene Röte einem sicherlich nicht auffallen.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen. Lass uns erst mal einen Platz suchen, dann erzähle ich dir gleich was passiert ist.“, schlug ich vor, da wir gerade erst unsere Jacken an der Garderobe abgegeben hatten und den Club noch nicht mal richtig betreten hatten. Wie das letzte Mal auch, zog der Blonde los um die Getränke zu holen, während ich uns einen Platz organisierte und mich dort schon mal hinsetzte. Diesmal war es ein anderer Club, aber auch mit Sitzplätzen auf einer leichten Erhöhung. Hier war es jedoch eine bequemere Sitzecke, mit einer Art flachem Couchtisch, einer gepolsterten Bank und ein paar flachen Hockern. Da es von diesen Sitzecken mehrere im ganzen Club verteilt gab, war es nicht allzu schwer etwas Freies zu finden und ich ließ mich einfach mal auf einen der Hocker sinken. Nachdem Toru sich dann wieder zu mir gesellte und die Getränke auf den Tisch stellte, setzte er sich auf die Bank und hob erst mal das Glas, um mit mir anzustoßen. Zwar hatte er heute kein Bier geholt, dafür aber irgendeinen alkoholischen Cocktail, der bedeutend besser schmeckte als seine blau-violette Farbe anfänglich vermuten ließ. Da das Getränk aber ein wenig süßlich war, würde der Alkoholanteil aber garantiert nicht zu knapp sein – wie eigentlich üblich bei solchen Mixturen.

„Hattest du das letzte Mal nicht gesagt du wolltest keinen Alkohol mehr trinken, wenn wir unterwegs sind? Hast das Vorhaben aber schnell über Bord geworfen.“, merkte ich mit neckendem Unterton an und auch wenn ich dadurch wieder an den Kuss während des letzten Clubbesuches mit dem Blonden erinnerte, hatte ich mir den Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen können. Der Jüngere sah mich erst mal verwirrt an, kratzte sich dann nachdenklich am Hinterkopf und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel.

„Naja, ein bisschen wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, oder? Ich werde aber diesmal besser auf die Menge achten, verspochen.“, gab der andere zurück und sah mich mit einem Blick an, bei dem ich gar keine anderen Wahl hatte als zustimmend zu nicken. Es war schließlich auch nicht so, dass ich ihm nun den Alkohol verbieten wollte.

„Nun denn, du wolltest mir doch irgendwas erzählen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne? Das hat bestimmt mit dem Treffen mit Ayaka zu tun, oder?“, wechselte Toru nun das Thema, ließ dabei aber nicht erkennen was diesbezüglich in ihm vorging und da ich ohnehin nichts für ihn negatives zu berichten hatte, nickte ich direkt bestätigend. Für ihn sollten das ja nun vielmehr positive Nachrichten sein, dass ich mein Interesse an ihr offenbar verloren hatte und ich war schon ein wenig gespannt auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er das erfuhr. Während ich dann also langsam anfing zu erzählen, wie das Treffen angefangen hatte, nickte der Blonde nur hin und wieder mal oder trank von seinem Glas. Erst als ich zu der Stelle kam, an der Ayaka dann ihr Geständnis gemacht hatte, veränderte sich der Ausdruck in den Augen des Jüngeren beinahe schlagartig und ohne mich darüber hinaus erzählen zu lassen, fiel er mir direkt ins Wort.

„Mal ehrlich, dass kommt doch ein wenig sehr plötzlich der Wandel. Aber trotzdem…wenn das nun mal so ist, dann…sollte ich dir wohl gratulieren, hm? Müsstest du dann jetzt nicht besser bei ihr sein, statt mit mir hier herumzusitzen? Oder ist das nur für die ‚wahrscheinlich können wir uns ab sofort nicht mehr so oft treffen‘ Ansage?“, redete der Blonde einfach drauf los und ein wenig verarscht kam ich mir deswegen schon vor. Hätte ich mir auch denken können, dass der Depp bei dieser Stelle sofort anspringt und mich nicht zu Ende erzählen lassen würde. War aber auch nur logisch, dass er so reagierte und das erst mal in den völlig falschen Hals bekommen würde. Tonlos seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und setzte mich etwas anders hin.

„Blödsinn, das verstehst du ganz falsch. Lass mich doch erst mal weiterreden, bevor du irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehst. Das war ja gerade erst die Hälfte der ganzen Sache.“, lenkte ich ein und hoffte doch, dass er die Geduld aufbrachte mir noch weiter zuzuhören, damit ich dieses dämliche aber absehbare Missverständnis schnell wieder aufklären konnte. Dass Toru ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick ein mir bisher unbekanntes Temperament an den Tag legen würde, hatte ich ja nicht ahnen können.

„Was gibt es denn dazu noch großartig zu sagen. Nach all dem was gewesen ist hast du deine Angebetete doch noch erobert und bist nun glücklich. Gerade du solltest aber doch wohl verstehen, dass ich nicht unbedingt nähere Informationen darüber haben will, was im Anschluss passiert ist.“, brummte der Blonde ziemlich unwirsch und leerte direkt mal sein noch halbvolles Glas, bevor er sich einfach erhob und Richtung Bar abzog, ohne mir die Chance zu geben noch etwas darauf zu sagen. So hatte ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt. Dass er die Sache falsch verstehen würde hätte ich definitiv einplanen sollen, aber mit solch einer heftigen Reaktion hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Jüngere sich wieder zu mir gesellte, einen anderen Cocktail in der Hand und mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich setzte unmittelbar wieder dazu an mich zu erklären und das aus der Welt zu schaffen, aber ich kam nicht über das zweite Wort hinaus, wurde ziemlich ruppig dazu aufgefordert diesbezüglich die Klappe zu halten und ganz egal wie oft ich es versuchte, endete es die ganze Zeit auf diese Art. Schließlich gab ich es vorerst auf mit ihm darüber reden zu wollen, in der Hoffnung, dass er zugänglich war wenn er sich wieder mehr beruhigt hatte. Sein beruhigen belief sich aber mehr in die Richtung, dass irgendwann ein Bier vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und er offenbar doch nicht mehr vorhatte so sehr auf seinen Alkoholkonsum zu achten, was meine Laune dann auch deutlich sinken ließ.

„Toru, könntest du wenigsten aufhören dich zu betrinken? Das ist doch idiotisch…und wenn du mir endlich mal die Gelegenheit geben würdest dir zu erklären, dass-“ Eine fahrige abwinkende Handbewegung unterbrach mich einmal mehr und die dunklen Augen des anderen hatten so einen finsteren Blick drauf, dass mir meine Worte auch glatt entfielen. Wieso musste eigentlich ständig alles unendlich schief laufen? Das war doch nicht mehr normal…

„Kannst mir ja etwas anderes holen, wenn dir meine Getränkewahl nicht passt.“, maulte Toru statt einer vernünftigen Reaktion und schob mir fast auffordernd sein bereits wieder leeres Glas zu, damit ich dieses direkt mitnehmen konnte. Am liebsten würde ich ihm gerade ja den restlichen Inhalt meines Getränkes einfach über den Kopf kippen, aber stattdessen ließ ich dieses doch lieber stehen und stand mit einem genervten Schnauben auf. Mit dem leeren Bierglas in der Hand und mich im Sekundentakt fragend, warum ich mir das überhaupt gefallen ließ, stapfte ich durch die Menschenmenge zur Bar, um dort für meinen idiotischen Begleiter demonstrativ ein Wasser zu ordern. Natürlich hatte ich das Glück, dass das Wasser gerade aus war und einer der Angestellten erst nach hinten laufen musste, um eine neue Kiste zu holen. Also setzte ich mich auf einen der Hocker an der Bar und ließ den Blick über die ganzen Leute hier schweifen, bis hin zu Toru, der zu meiner Verwunderung aber gar nicht mehr alleine an unserem Platz saß. Irgendein, zugegeben verdammt hübsches, Mädchen hatte sich zu ihm auf die Bank gesellt und saß doch auffallend nahe an dem Blonden dran. Fassungslos sah ich mit an, wie das besagte Mädchen schließlich sogar eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Jüngeren legte und dieser sich nicht mal daran zu stören schien. Dass er mich wegen diesem unnötigen Missverständnis schon den ganzen Abend scheiße behandelte war eine Sache, aber das setzte dem Ganzen wirklich die Krone auf!

… Und mir versetzte genau dieser Gedanke einen sehr üblen mentalen Seitenhieb, denn ich kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, das sich da gerade durch meinen Brustkorb fraß und für ein unschönes Ziehen sorgte. Ich war es doch los gewesen, hatte endlich mit alldem abgeschlossen und es hinter mir gelassen, nur damit der Mist direkt wieder von vorne anfing? Das war so ein übler Scherz, dass ich am liebsten laut darüber gelacht hätte, aber stattdessen beließ ich es bei einem hilflosen Seufzen und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. Na wenigstens erklärte das langsam, warum mein Interesse an Ayaka sich so heimlich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Ebenso heimlich schienen sich stattdessen nun Gefühle für einen gewissen anderen jemand bei mir eingeschlichen zu haben. Das ließ in diesem Moment aber fast schon Wut in mir aufsteigen und beinahe hätte ich den Barkeeper nicht mitbekommen, der mir inzwischen endlich das bestellte Wasser hingestellt hatte. Ich schnappte mir das Glas und bahnte mir den Weg zurück zu unserem Platz, an dem diese Tussi dem Blonden scheinbar im Minutentakt immer näher kam und so sehr ich das Wasser auch über den beiden ausleeren wollte, beließ ich es dabei das Getränk nur geräuschvoll auf den Tisch zu knallen. Torus Augen richteten sich beinahe sofort auf mich und weiteten sich wohl erschrocken ein wenig, aber ich schenkte dem gar keine Beachtung und verzog mich unter dem Vorwand aufs Klo zu müssen direkt wieder. Da ich nicht wusste wohin ich sonst gehen sollte, verschwand ich dann auch zu den Toiletten, wo ich mir aber nur etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und mir selbst einen bösen Blick im Spiegel zuwarf, als sich niemand mehr im Raum befand. Bevor ich mich aber innerlich großartig für meine spontan entdeckten neuen Gefühle allzu sehr verfluchen konnte, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel schon, wie ein gewisser Blondschopf durch die Tür hereintrat und musste mir ein genervtes Aufstöhnen verkneifen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Was ist los?“, wollte der Jüngere offensichtlich verwirrt wissen und am liebsten würde ich ihm schon alleine dafür eine runterhauen, beschränkte mich aber auf ein bissiges „Nichts!“ und steuerte die Tür an, ohne diesen Deppen auch nur richtig anzusehen. Deswegen kam es auch mehr als unerwartet, als ich plötzlich eine Hand an meiner Schulter spürte, die mich herumdrehte und im nächsten Moment hatte ich auf einmal die geflieste Wand in meinem Rücken und vor mir einen nun wieder finster dreinschauenden Toru. Das wir uns beide vollkommen lächerlich verhielten war mir zwar klar, aber es war mir auch ebenso egal. Ich war in diesem Moment nur wütend über mich selbst, weil ich mich von einer dämlichen Situation in die nächste manövrierte und doch glatt dabei war, mich in diesen Obertölpel hier zu verlieben. Aber noch mehr war ich eigentlich wütend darüber, dass besagte Person mir verdammt noch mal nicht die Gelegenheit gab das alles aufzuklären. Stattdessen benahm er sich wie ein ignorantes Arschloch, handelte aber seinen angeblichen Gefühlen mir gegenüber zuwider und behandelte mich wie es gerade in seine Laune passte.

„Erzähl keinen Mist. Wenn nichts wäre, würdest du dich nicht so aufführen. Also, was hast du auf einmal?“, wollte Toru erneut wissen und seine Finger bohrten sich für einen Moment schmerzhaft in meine Schulter, woraufhin ich mir einen Laut nur schwer verkneifen konnte. Spätestens jetzt war der Abend für mich definitiv gelaufen und es sollte mir nur recht sein, dass ich nicht mal erneut wiedersprechen konnte, weil gerade die Tür aufging und ein Typ die Toiletten betrat. Den Moment nutzte ich direkt aus, um den Blonden unsanft von mir weg zu stoßen und durch die noch offene Tür zu verschwinden. Nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass diese Tussi ernsthaft noch immer an unserem Tisch saß, allerdings ging ich schnurstracks an diesem vorbei und dachte gar nicht zweimal darüber nach, als ich mir an der Garderobe meine Jacke geben ließ. So einen Scheiß musste ich mir nicht gefallen lassen und wenn Toru meinte sich betrinken zu müssen und sich so daneben zu benehmen, dann sollte er das ruhig tun, aber ohne mich. Draußen an der frischen Luft atmete ich erst einmal tief durch und vergrub die Hände frustriert in den Hosentaschen, bevor meine Schritte deutlich langsamer wurden nach meinem fluchtartigen Verlassen des Clubs. Natürlich musste es kaum eine Minute später aber genau so kommen, wie es in jedem nächstbesten 0-8-15 Film der Fall war. Die Tür des Clubs ging ein weiteres Mal auf und es war kein großartiges Überlegen notwendig, um zu wissen, wer fast im selben Augenblick meinen Namen durch die nächtliche Straße rief. Ich knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen, hielt allerdings nicht an oder wandte mich um, sondern ging stur weiter und bog um die nächste Straßenecke. Wäre ich mal doch etwas schneller gegangen.

„Taka, warte doch! Bitte~…“ Unter anderen Umständen wäre es vielleicht amüsant gewesen, wie Toru durch den Alkohol selbst bei den wenigen Worten hörbare Probleme beim Sprechen hatte, aber jetzt gerade lies es das miserable Gefühl in mir nur noch mehr ansteigen. Ich hatte ihm doch eigentlich nur erzählen wollen, dass ich endlich über Ayaka hinweg war und stattdessen ging der Blonde nun davon aus, dass ich mit ihr zusammen war und ließ mich das partout nicht korrigieren.

„Was auch immer ich falsch gemacht habe, es tut mir leid. Bitte, hau doch nicht einfach ab. Lass mich nicht einfach stehen und rede wieder mit mir. Taka~“, flehte der Jüngere nun schon und die hilflose Tonlage musste natürlich genau den richtigen Punkt in mir erwischen, der mich dazu brachte zumindest etwas langsamer zu gehen. Ich wollte gerade wirklich nur weg von diesem Hohlkopf und dennoch…da war sie wieder, diese schreckliche Gutmütigkeit, wegen der ich es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte. Die schnellen, etwas gestolpert klingenden Schritte kamen hörbar näher, bevor dann eine Hand hinten nach meiner Jacke griff und mich doch noch zum Anhalten bewegte.


	11. Chapter 11

„Du weißt also nicht, was du falsch gemacht hast?!“, wollte ich wissen, nachdem der Atem des anderen sich vom Laufen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Noch immer stand ich mit dem Rücken zu Toru, spürte weiterhin wie dessen Hand meine Jacke festhielt und konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden mich umzudrehen.

„Naja, doch…eigentlich schon. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich daneben benommen habe. Ich kann mich halt nicht ernsthaft für dich freuen, ist das nicht nachvollziehbar?“, fragte der Jüngere und klang dabei geknickt genug, dass es mir fast schon wieder leid tat. Allerdings war ich dafür noch viel zu aufgebracht und drehte mich nun doch ruckartig um, schlug in derselben Bewegung seine Hand weg.

„Nein, es ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar! Und weißt du warum?! Weil du ein verdammt ignorantes Arschloch bist und mich schon den ganzen Abend daran hinderst dieses dumme Missverständnis aufzuklären! Ich bin NICHT mit Ayaka zusammen! Sie hat mir zwar ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht, aber damit ist sie zu spät gewesen. Ich habe ihr einen Korb gegeben, weil ich nicht mehr so für sie empfinde und genau das hatte ich dir heute Abend erzählen wollen. Aber nein, du musstest es ja auf halbem Weg in den falschen Hals bekommen, bockig werden und dich aus Frust besaufen. Toll gemacht, wirklich. Ich hoffe du hattest wenigstens Spaß daran, dass diese Tussi sich dann an dich geklebt hat!“, knallte ich dem nun sichtlich überfordert dreinschauenden Blondschopf an den Kopf und musste mich echt beherrschen, ihm keine runterzuhauen. Ich war gerade verdammt sauer und einfach nur maßlos enttäuscht.

„Deswegen nämlich auch die rote Wange, weil sie mir dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat. Aber das musst du mir ja nicht glauben, geh ruhig weiter davon aus, dass ich nun überglücklich mit ihr zusammen bin, wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst!“, setzte ich noch einen obendrauf und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, da ich vorgehabt hatte mich um zudrehen und mich endgültig vom Acker zu machen. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Toru ruckartig mit jeder Hand nach einem meiner Arme schnappen würde und dabei aber ziemlich unbeholfen halb gegen mich stolperte. Wie ich es schaffte überhaupt das Gleichgewicht zu halten bei dieser unerwarteten ‚Attacke‘ wusste ich zwar auch nicht, aber darauf verschwendete ich nun auch nicht großartig Gedanken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich weiß das ist eine erbärmliche Ausrede, aber meine Gefühle sind einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Allein der Gedanke, dass du nach allem was gewesen ist trotzdem einfach mit ihr zusammengekommen wärst, nur weil sie auf einmal ihre Gefühle für dich entdeckt…das kam mir so schrecklich unfair vor. Ist mir egal ob das kindisch, besitzergreifend oder was-auch-immer ist, aber sie hat das nicht verdient - sie hat DICH nicht verdient.“, gab der Blonde stellenweise undeutlich von sich und obwohl diese Worte unter anderen Umständen sicherlich ganz niedlich gewesen wären, rechtfertigten sie für mich trotzdem nicht dieses vollkommen unmögliche Verhalten. Das ich trotzdem noch auf Flucht aus war, schien der andere aber offenbar auch zu bemerken, denn er bewegte die Hände nun an meinen Armen tiefer, um gleich darauf seine Finger zwischen meine zu schieben. Sanft aber bestimmt hielt der Jüngere meine Hände fest, während sein Kopf nun mit einem verzweifelten Aufseufzen an meiner Schulter sank.

„Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass du ihr einen Korb geben würdest. Ich wusste doch nicht mal, dass deine Gefühle für sie sich geändert haben. Und was du eben wegen dem Mädchen im Club gesagt hast…nein es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht, dass sie so an mir geklebt hat und ehrlich gesagt habe ich das gar nicht mal weiter beachtet, weil ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich gedacht habe. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, dass ich so unfähig bin mal irgendwas richtig zu machen und dich mit meinem Verhalten verletzt habe…“, erhob Toru erneut das Wort und drückte meine Hände sanft noch etwas mehr. Irgendwie sorgten diese Aussagen und der hilflose Klang seiner Stimme dafür, dass mein Ärger zumindest ein wenig nachließ und mein Herz schlug doch ein wenig schneller, als er gestand die ganze Zeit nur an mich gedacht zu haben. Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich den Kopf sachte gegen den des Blonden sinken und fast sofort stieg mir der angenehme Geruch von diesem Himbeer-Shampoo in die Nase, das ich bei ihm in der Dusche entdeckt hatte, als ich nach dem einen Clubbesuch oder vielmehr halben Absturz bei ihm übernachtet hatte, wenn auch nicht aus freien Stücken. Ich hatte den Geruch da zwar schon gemocht, aber an dem Jüngeren gefiel mir dieser sogar noch besser, auch wenn ich mir für den Gedanken schon ziemlich idiotisch vorkam.

„Was ist?“, fragte der Blonde auf einmal leise und ohne für mich ersichtlichen Zusammenhang, weswegen ich verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Er schien aber trotz des Alkohols noch einigermaßen mitdenken zu können und stellte wohl ebenfalls fest, dass ich nicht raffte worum es ging.

„Du hast gerade so geseufzt, deswegen.“, erklärte der Jüngere die Frage und meine Augen weiteten sich verwirrt. Das war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen und nun war es mir direkt noch peinlicher, was für unnütze Gedankengänge ich wie aus dem Nichts hatte.

„Ach, ich mag nur den Himbeer-Geruch von deinem Shampoo…“, murmelte ich und wenn meine Hände nicht noch immer von den anderen festgehalten würden, hätte ich mir nun definitiv eine Hand an die Stirn geklatscht. Wie dumm musste man eigentlich sein, um das auch noch laut zu sagen?! Peinlich, peinlicher, ich.

„Du hast an meinen Haaren geschnüffelt?“, wollte Toru zu meinem inneren Entsetzen wissen, klang dabei auf einmal auch noch so schrecklich amüsiert und hob nun den Kopf, um mich auch noch anzugrinsen. Unmittelbar fingen meine Wangen an zu glühen und ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf, war aber etwas zu überfordert um mir schnell eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

„Ja, also…nein…habe ich nicht. Nicht absichtlich jedenfalls. Das war nur…Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich deine Jacke?“, wechselte ich so auffällig das Thema, das der andere erst mal anfing zu lachen und ich vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als er mir ohne Vorwarnung einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, kein Grund verlegen zu werden. Und zu meiner Jacke…ehm…“ Wieso nur hatte ich mir bereits gedacht, dass der Blonde seine Jacke wahrscheinlich glatt vergessen und noch im Club an der Garderobe hatte. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und löste die Hände nun von seinen, woraufhin mich ein schlagartig wieder unsicherer Blick traf.

„Warte hier, ich hole die Jacke gerade. Und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause, in dem Zustand will ich dich ungerne alleine durch die Straßen laufen lassen.“, wies ich den Jüngeren an, der brav nickte und zu meiner Überraschung keine Wiederworte äußerte. Sollte mir aber nur recht sein und ich machte mich schnellen Schrittes auf den Rückweg zum Club, wo ich die Jacke meines Begleiters holte und mit dieser zu ihm zurück ging. Die Jacke anziehen klappte überraschend reibungslos, dafür fummelten die schlanken Finger des Blonden ziemlich erfolglos am Reißverschluss herum und letztendlich machte ich diesen zu, damit wir heute noch hier weg kamen.

„Taka~ darf ich…?“ Zwar ließ Toru die Frage gegen Ende offen, aber da seine Hand wieder sachte nach meiner griff, verstand ich auch so was er wollte und musste schwer ein Schmunzeln darüber unterdrücken. Eben war ich noch stinksauer auf ihn und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft mich einfach wieder um den Finger zu wickeln, sodass ich ihm gar nichts mehr entgegensetzen konnte. Ich drückte die warme Hand leicht und zog ihn wortlos mit mir, gab somit meine Antwort und steuerte den Weg zur Wohnung des anderen an. Allzu lange waren wir zum Glück nicht unterwegs und ich war nur froh, dass der Blonde wenigstens nicht so viel getrunken hatte, dass er gar nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war oder nicht mehr geradeaus laufen konnte. Das funktionierte aber überraschend gut, dennoch ging ich bei seinem Wohnhaus angekommen lieber noch mit die Treppen hoch zur Wohnungstür – sicher war sicher. Als ich vor der Tür stehend seine Hand losließ, gab der Jüngere ein widerwilliges Murren von sich und gleich darauf legte er plötzlich von hinten die Arme um meinen Bauch, anstatt wie erwartet die Tür aufzuschließen.

„Toru, hör auf damit und mach gefälligst die Tür auf. Ich wollte dich nur sicher Heim bringen und nicht mitten in der Nacht im Treppenhaus rumstehen.“, meckerte ich nicht ganz ernsthaft und spürte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf des Größeren auf meiner Schulter. Natürlich machte er keinerlei Anstalten meiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und ich konnte mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Bevor ich aber auf die Idee kam noch so einen vergeblichen Versuch zu unternehmen, atmete ich kurz durch und bewegte dann meine Hand erst mal zu Torus Hüfte. Ich wusste ja, dass er auf der rechten Seite eine Schlüsselkette an der Gürtelschlaufe befestigt hatte und ging mal davon aus, dass sein Schlüsselbund auch an diesem befestigt war. Ich kam mir zwar reichlich dämlich vor nun blind nach dem Bund seiner Jeans zu tasten, um vorsichtig nach besagter Kette zu suchen und achtete dabei natürlich darauf, dass meine Finger nicht versehentlich irgendwo landeten, wo es eindeutig ungünstig wäre. Ziemlich schnell hatte ich dann aber das kühle Metall zwischen den Fingern, zog etwas nachdrücklicher daran und mit einem Klimpern förderte ich das Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche zutage. Zum Glück hatte Toru nicht allzu viele Schlüssel, somit war der richtige schnell gefunden und ich schob seine Wohnungstür auf, bevor ich die Hand hob und dem anderen einen leichten Klaps auf den Kopf gab.

„Na los, rein mit dir und geh deinen Rausch ausschlafen.“, forderte ich den Blonden auf und löste mich etwas unelegant, aber wenigstens erfolgreich aus seiner regelrechten Umklammerung. Dafür wurde ich mit einer beleidigten Schnute bedacht, bevor der Jüngeren seinen Schlüsselband zurück in die Hosentasche stopfte, das Licht im Wohnungsflur einschaltete und mich dann einfach nach drinnen schob.

„Ich habe gesagt ich wollte dich nur Heim bringen und das war auch genau so gemeint. Ich wollte nun auch gerne mal nach Hause, es ist schon spät genug und nach dem ganzen Theater habe ich wirklich keine Lust mehr.“, tadelte ich den Größeren kopfschüttelnd und beobachtete belustigt, wie dieser sich aus seiner Jacke kämpfte, diese schließlich unter der Garderobe auf den Boden pfefferte und seine Schuhe direkt hinterher kickte.

„Mh, ich weiß. Aber ich ignoriere diese Tatsache trotzdem. Ich will dich noch nicht gehen lassen. Du kannst doch auch einfach hier übernachten, musst doch morgen eh erst nachmittags zur Arbeit.“ Wieso hatte ich dem Kerl eigentlich meinen Arbeitsplan verraten? Das machte mir meine Ausrede Nummer eins zunichte.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, danke für den Hinweis. Theoretisch würde nichts dagegen sprechen, aber ich will dennoch lieber nach Hause und du hast dich schon genug daneben benommen für heute.“, gab ich zurück, auch wenn das vielleicht etwas gemein war, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht komplett über sein dämliches Verhalten hinweg sehen.

„Ich habe mich doch dafür entschuldigt. Bist du mir denn immer noch böse? Es gibt doch zum Glück jetzt keinen Grund mehr für mich, mich daneben zu benehmen. Du hast gesagt du liebst Ayaka nicht mehr, also bist doch wieder frei, richtig?“, merkte Toru an und die Frage klang vielmehr nach einer Feststellung. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, woraufhin ich rein aus Reflex einen zurück machte und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend eine Wand in meinem Rücken spürte.

„Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, aber trotzdem war das unter aller Sau und solltest du sowas jemals wieder tun, dann haue ich dir definitiv eine runter!“, drohte ich mit finsterer Miene und nachdem der Blonde mich erst perplex angesehen hatte, huschte ein kurzes belustigtes Grinsen über seine Lippen und wurde dann aber von einem unerwartet besorgten Ausdruck abgelöst.

„Apropos runterhauen…Wie geht es deiner Wange eigentlich? Du hattest doch gesagt Ayaka hätte dir eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Tut es noch weh?“, lenkte der andere das Thema nun etwas um und ich war doch ein wenig überrascht, dass er diese Information wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Toru eine Hand hob und spürte gleich darauf schon dessen Fingerkuppen federleicht über die in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Wange streichen, was ein leichtes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut auslöste.

„Nur minimal, aber es geht schon. Sieht man ja auch fast nicht mehr.“, winkte ich entwarnend ab und stellte nun fest, dass der Jüngere mich gerade sehr erfolgreich von meinem Vorhaben nach Hause zu gehen abgehalten hatte. Bevor ich diesen Entschluss aber erneut äußern konnte, beugte er sich etwas zu mir vor und legte sachte die Lippen auf meine Wange.

„Auch wenn es fast wieder weg ist, verdient hast du das trotzdem nicht. Sollte sie das jemals wieder wagen, bekommt sie Ärger mit mir.“, murmelte der Blondschopf, war dabei mit den Lippen noch immer dicht an meiner Haut und sein warmer Atem jagte mir einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken. Wieder setzte er einen federleichten Kuss auf meine Wange, vergrub gleichzeitig die Finger der einen Hand etwas in meinen Haaren und auch wenn ich nur zu deutlich merkte, dass die Laune ein wenig um schwang, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bewegen Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Diese Nähe war mir schließlich nicht unangenehm und heute hatte ich immerhin auch endlich festgestellt woran das überhaupt lag. Das die weichen Lippen sich langsam über meine Haut und spürbar näher zum Mundwinkel wanderten, brachte mein Herz dazu schneller zu schlagen und meine Augenlider senkten sich wie von selbst ein Stückchen, während Torus Augen sich schon längst ganz geschlossen hatten. Auch wenn ich mich noch ziemlich deutlich daran erinnerte wie es sich das erste Mal angefühlt hatte seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, diesmal war es ganz anders als zuvor. Nicht nur, weil die Berührung viel zärtlicher war, sondern auch, weil ich mich nun besser darauf einlassen konnte. Auch wenn es mich ehrlich gesagt noch ziemlich verunsicherte, da ich erst vor ein paar Stunden meine Gefühle realisiert hatte, aber darüber konnte ich gar nicht großartig nachdenken. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal erwiderte ich den Kuss nach kurzem Zögern auch vorsichtig, weswegen der Blonde für einen Moment überrascht stockte und die Finger anschließend noch tiefer in meinen Locken vergrub. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eher damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn wegstieß, anstatt den Kuss zu erwidern.

„Taka~“, raunte der Jüngere leise gegen meine Lippen, bevor er diese erneut für sich beanspruchte und ich kommentierte das Ganze nur mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen, hob dann die Arme und legte sie einfach um den Nacken des anderen. Ich dachte schon gar nicht weiter über mein Handeln nach, brachte mein aufgeregter Herzschlag mich auch viel zu durcheinander, um noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zu meiner Überraschung suchte sich nun die eine Hand von Toru ihren Weg unter mein Shirt und die Berührung löste ein feines Prickeln auf meiner Haut aus, ließ mich erneut aufseufzen und der Moment wurde direkt von dem anderen ausgenutzt, indem er frech die Zungenspitze zwischen meine Lippen schob. Das letzte Mal hatte ich mich vielleicht noch dagegen geweigert den Kuss zu vertiefen, aber nun war diese Berührung auch um ein Vielfaches angenehmer und ich schaffte es partout nicht mich dem wieder entziehen zu wollen. Das würde früher oder später zwar garantiert Fragen aufwerfen, aber im Grunde...ich wusste schließlich längst, dass Toru bereits dieselben Gefühle für mich hatte und es wäre nur naheliegend ihm von meiner neuen Erkenntnis diesbezüglich zu erzählen. Dass ich mich das bisher nicht wirklich traute schob ich einfach mal darauf, dass ich ihm das lieber sagen würde, wenn er auch nüchtern war und die Bedeutung sicher bei ihm ankam. Sattdessen ließ ich mich gerade einfach nur auf den Kuss ein, spürt die ungewohnte und zugleich aufregende Berührung der anderen Zunge an meiner, während ich auf das kleine Spiel einging, zu dem diese mich aufforderte. Die Finger einer Hand vergrub ich ein wenig in den blonden Haaren, während die andere sich unbewusst etwas an das Shirt an Torus Schulter krallte und ich wusste gar nicht so recht, woher diese ganzen starken Emotionen eigentlich plötzlich kamen. Niemals hätte ich gedacht mal so einen Moment mit dem Jüngeren oder überhaupt mit einem anderen Mann zu haben und jetzt genoss ich nicht nur diesen Kuss, sondern auch die schlanken Finger, die sich unter dem Shirt den Weg über meine Seite und den Bauch suchte. Jeder berührte Zentimeter Haut schien zu kribbeln. Nach dieser langen Liebeskummer-Zeit erschien mir das hier nun so unreal und mir wollte nicht ganz in den Kopf, dass ich vielleicht doch mal Glück im Leben hatte.

Nach einer Weile war es dann Toru, der den Kontakt zuerst löste und so sehr mir das auch missfiel, benötigte ich ebenso wieder mal etwas mehr Sauerstoff in meinen Lungen. Ich war minimal außer Atem, meine Lippen prickelten und meine Wangen dürften mehr an Farbe gewonnen haben, so wie diese glühten. Die Augen behielt ich weiterhin geschlossen, konzentrierte mich auf das Gefühl des anderen Körpers dicht an meinem und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen abwesend ein wenig durch die blonden Haare. Die Hand des Jüngeren befand sich noch immer an meiner Seite unter dem dünnen Stoff, strahlte dort eine angenehme Wärme aus und verursachte eine feine Gänsehaut. Der Blonde legte den Kopf sachte auf meiner Schulter ab und hatte diesen wohl seitlich platziert, da der warme Atem immer wieder meinen Hals streifte und mich unweigerlich erschaudern ließ.

"Bleibst du hier? Bitte...", ertönte es irgendwann gegen meine Haut gemurmelt und auch wenn ich zuvor noch unbedingt hatte gehen wollen, jetzt konnte ich partout nicht mehr nein sagen. Außerdem war es gerade viel zu angenehm, als dass ich großartig Lust hatte mich von dem anderen zu trennen. Nachdem ich also mit einem angedeuteten Nicken geantwortet hatte, verschwand die Hand unter meinem Shirt und wanderte stattdessen über meine Jacke vorne nach oben - die hatte ich schließlich auch immer noch an, wie mir jetzt erst bewusst wurde. Sobald die schlanken Finger auf halbem Weg den Reißverschluss ausfindig gemacht hatten, zogen sie diesen auch direkt runter, bis die Jacke offen war und ich musste wohl oder übel die Arme von dem Größeren lösen, als dieser die Jacke einfach von meinen Schultern streifte. Dass das Kleidungsstück anschließend an der Wand auf dem Boden landete, kümmerte mich herzlich wenig, vor allem wurde ich ohnehin schon an der Hand gepackt und mitgezogen, fand mich kurz darauf zum ersten Mal in Torus Schlafzimmer wieder.

"Ich habe noch meine Schuhe an.", stellte ich nicht gerade allzu glorreich fest, weil ich erstens nicht wusste was ich nun überhaupt sagen sollte nach der vorherigen Situation und sowieso war mir das gerade erst wieder eingefallen. Auch wenn der andere mich selbst mitgeschleift hatte, trampelte ich doch ungerne mit Straßenschuhen durch dessen Wohnung. Der Jüngere winkte allerdings nur schwach ab und ließ sich mit einem halbwegs unterdrückten Gähnen aufs Bett fallen. Da er meine Hand noch immer festhielt, wurde ich notgedrungen mitgezogen, sodass ich mich zumindest auf die weiche Matratze setzen musste, bevor meine Hand dann doch wieder freigegeben wurde. Die Gelegenheit nutzte ich dann erst mal, um die eben erwähnten Schuhe aufzuschnüren, während Toru ganz aufs Bett krabbelte und ein Seufzen von sich hören ließ.

"Wieso hast du überhaupt hohe Chucks angezogen? Dauert doch viel zu lange die aufzumachen…“ Was mir dieser unqualifizierte Kommentar aus dem Hintergrund nun brachte war mir zwar schleierhaft, aber ich drehte mich trotzdem nicht zu dem anderen um und machte mich stattdessen daran auch den zweiten Schuh auszuziehen, nachdem ich mich vom ersten erfolgreich befreit hatte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie du normale deine Schuhe ausziehst, aber bei mir dauert das nicht länger als bei normalen. Vor allem hatte ich ja ursprünglich vor nach Hause zu gehen und das kann ich auch immer noch tun.“, gab ich trocken zurück, auch wenn mir schon klar war, dass seine Aussage keinen tieferen Sinn hatte. Gerade hatte ich mir mit dem Fuß den Schuh nun auch abgestreift, da wurde ich auf einmal an den Schultern gepackt und nach hinten auf die Matratze gezogen bzw. vielmehr mit dem Rücken auf diese gedrückt.

„Sei nicht so gemein. Außerdem sind sie ja nun eh aus, das heißt du bleibst~“, beschloss der Blonde mit einem frechen Grinsen, während er die Hände noch immer an meinen Schultern hatte und nun halb über mich gebeugt war. Normalerweise wäre mir diese Position wahrscheinlich reichlich suspekt vorgekommen und auch wenn mein Herz unweigerlich ein kleines bisschen an Tempo zulegte, hob ich nun eine Hand und kniff dem Jüngeren tadelnd in die Wange.

„Ich bin nicht gemein und gerade du darfst die Klappe sowieso nicht aufmachen. Du hast die tolerierte Menge an schlechtem Benehmen für diesen Monat heute Abend schon erfolgreich aufgebraucht.“, murrte ich und zog leicht an Torus Wange, der daraufhin leicht jammerte und nach meinem Handgelenk schnappte. Natürlich war er stärker als ich und kaum, dass die schlanken Finger mein Handgelenk umschlossen, konnte er sich auch von meinem Griff befreien, drückte meine Hand einfach neben mich aufs Bett.

„Und das ist auch gemein von dir. Hättest du dir doch auch denken können, dass ich eifersüchtig werde wenn du mir sowas erzählst. Außerdem kannst du nicht bestreiten, dass du nun mal viel zu gutmütig bist und es deswegen nicht unlogisch war, dass ich angenommen habe du wärst trotz allem mit ihr zusammengekommen…Das rechtfertigt zwar nicht mein Verhalten, aber dennoch…Ich will dich nicht an jemand anderes verlieren und erst recht nicht an die Tussi, die dir mehr als einmal das Herz gebrochen hat.“, gab der anderen nun etwas ernsthafter zurück und verzog die Mundwinkel. Natürlich war eine Teilschuld auch mir zuzuschreiben, das bestritt ich nun wirklich nicht und es tat mir auch leid, dass er sich wegen diesem Missverständnis so mies gefühlt hatte.

„Ich hatte aber nicht ahnen können, dass du direkt so heftig darauf reagierst. Und nenn sie nicht ‚Tussi‘, das ist sie ni-“ Bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte, legten sich zwei Finger auf meine Lippen und brachten mich zum verstummen, während Torus etwas dunkler gewordenen Augen mich fast grimmig ansahen.

„Tu das nicht. Verteidige sie nicht.“, knurrte er fast schon und bevor ich etwas darauf hätte erwidern können, drückte der Jüngere sanft aber bestimmt die Lippen auf meine. Es wäre wohl am sinnvollsten Ayaka möglichst nicht mehr zu erwähnen und gerade ich sollte das wissen. Immerhin war ich auch nie begeistert gewesen, wenn A-chan ihren Yuu erwähnt hatte. Also ließ ich Toru das nun durchgehen und schloss ergeben die Augen, um mich stattdessen lieber auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren. Die schlanken Finger des anderen schoben sich nun sachte zwischen meine, drückten meine Hand sanft und allein diese kleine Geste ließ das warme Kribbeln in meinem Bauch noch ein wenig ansteigen. Während ich diesmal bereitwillig die Lippen öffnete, als ich das Stupsen der anderen Zungenspitze an diesen spürte, beschloss ich auch, dass es wirklich keine so schlechte Idee gewesen war nachzugeben und doch zu bleiben.


	12. Chapter 12

Nachdem ich die Wohnungstür geräuschvoller als nötig hinter mir geschlossen hatte, ließ ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen diese sinken, rutschte mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den Fußboden meines Flurs. Mit angewinkelten Beinen vergrub ich die Finger in meinen Locken und versucht aus mir selbst schlau zu werden. Ich kannte meine vollkommen idiotischen und unbegründeten Kurzschlussreaktionen eigentlich nur zu gut, aber diesmal hatte ich mich damit selbst übertroffen. Eigentlich sollte ich gerade gar nicht in meiner eigenen Wohnung frustriert auf dem Boden im Flur hocken, sondern mich noch bei Toru zu Hause befinden. Allerdings waren meine Emotionen vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde, kurz nach dem Aufwachen, ziemlich mit mir durchgegangen und ich war die Flucht angetreten. Der Blonde war noch fest am Schlafen gewesen, als ich verschwunden war und ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was er denken würde, weil ich einfach so abgehauen war. Nachdem ich neben ihm oder besser gesagt in den Armen des Jüngeren aufgewacht war, hatte ich mich eigentlich sofort an den vergangenen Abend und überhaupt die ganzen Geschehnisse des letzten Tages erinnert. Das Gefühlschaos das dabei über mich schwappte, hatte gekonnt das eigentlich wünschenswerte Glücksgefühl überrollt und mich hatte plötzlich eine fast panische Unsicherheit gepackt. Eigentlich wusste ich von Torus Gefühlen für mich und dennoch, je mehr ich darüber nachdachte umso größer waren die Zweifel, ob er mich wirklich liebte oder wirklich nur in gewisser Weise Interesse an mir hatte. Bei seinem indirekten Geständnis hatte er schließlich gesagt, dass er sich selbst nicht sicher sei und auch wenn seine Handlungen eigentlich doch sehr überzeugt wirkten, bisher war bei den Annäherungen ja immer Alkohol im Spiel gewesen. Ich konnte nicht beurteilen, was nun Wirklichkeit war und was ich mir daran nur einbildete oder zu sehr wünschte, dass es mir real erschien. Gerade nach der Sache mit Ayaka war der Gedanke doch von jemandem geliebt zu werden einfach zu schön, da sah ich wohlmöglich Dinge, die gar nicht stimmten. Das meine Gefühle sich dementsprechend geändert hatten half nicht gerade weiter, sorgte das natürlich nur für noch mehr Verwirrung. Ich hatte das Ende des vergangenen Tages wirklich genossen, aber trotzdem hatten die zärtlichen Küsse nun mal den Beigeschmack von Alkohol gehabt und das konnte ich nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Das ich aus der Wohnung des anderen regelrecht geflüchtet war, war eine reine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, da ich einfach mit den ganzen Eindrücken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen so dermaßen überfordert war, dass ich für den Moment nur von Toru weg wollte. Hätte ich noch länger im Bett gesessen und ihn beim schlafen beobachtet, wäre es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Ich hatte sein entspanntes Gesicht gemustert und mein Herzklopfen in dem Moment hatte mir klar gemacht, dass ich mich wohl tatsächlich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wenigstens dieser Sache war ich mir nun komplett sicher. Nur wusste ich nicht, wie es ab sofort weitergehen sollte. Naheliegend wäre, mit Toru zu reden und ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber da kam dann doch wieder der Feigling in mir durch. Ich konnte nicht mal begründen was mich nun davon abhielt. Vielleicht einfach der Gedanke an all die schmerzhaften Momente als ich noch in Ayaka verliebt war? Oder daran, dass ich in meinem Leben noch nie großartig Glück gehabt hatte, erst recht nicht in so einer Hinsicht.

Ich mochte zwar über die letzten paar Jahre selbstbewusster geworden sein, aber trotzdem kamen die ganzen schlechten Charakterzüge in den ungünstigsten Momenten wieder zum Vorschein. Diese Unsicherheit, Selbstzweifel, die Überzeugung, dass mich doch ohnehin niemand haben wollte. Meine eigenen Eltern hatten mich verstoßen und versuchten auch den Kontakt zu meinem kleinen Bruder zu verhindern, Ayaka war zwar eigentlich für mich da gewesen, aber im Grunde hatte sie mich dann ja auch sofort links liegen lassen, als es darum ging einen Freund zu finden. Irgendwann im Leben gelangte ich immer an den Punkt, an dem ich es den Menschen in meinem Umfeld nicht mehr recht machen konnte und diese keine Verwendung mehr für mich hatten, woraufhin ich schlussendlich immer wieder alleine dastand. Machte ich einen zu großen, zu dummen Fehler, wurde ich abgeschrieben und wenn eine interessantere Person daherkam, war ich ebenso vergessen. Die meiste Aufmerksamkeit in meinem Leben hatte ich bekommen, wenn irgendwer meinte meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen oder auf mir herumzuhacken. Alleine durch die Tatsache, dass ich nun doch wieder anfing über solchen Mist nachzudenken, ließ in mir Übelkeit aufsteigen und ich tastete mit etwas zittriger Hand nach dem Handy in meiner Hosentasche. Ich klappte dieses auf und instinktiv wählte ich Ayaka an, die in meiner Kontaktliste ganz oben stand. Bevor ich aber die angezeigte Nummer anrufen konnte, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich das gar nicht tun konnte. Nach allem was vorgefallen war, konnte ich mich nicht einfach so wieder bei ihr melden. Wenn es mir sonst mal so schlecht ging, dann hatte ich sie immer um Ablenkung und Gesellschaft bitten können, aber das hatte ich mir nun selbst verbaut. Mit verschwimmender Sicht schloss ich die Finger etwas fester um das Mobiltelefon und versuchte irgendwie durch ruhiges Atmen das aufsteigende Gefühl von Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen. Mir war aber nur allzu bewusst, dass mir das wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen würde und ich versuchte blinzelnd meine Sicht wieder etwas klarer zu bekommen, um wieder etwas auf dem Display zu erkennen. Meine Kontaktliste war nicht sonderlich lang und ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, bei wem ich mich deswegen melden könnte. Schlussendlich blieb ich bei Masatos Namen hängen und auch wenn ich zuerst noch zögerte, drückte ich schließlich doch auf anrufen. Es dauerte eine Weile und ich wollte bereits wieder aufgeben, da wurde das Gespräch aber doch angenommen und auch wenn mir einerseits ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, fühlte ich mich direkt noch eine Spur mieser.

" _Taka, vermisst du mich oder wieso rufst du aus heiterem Himmel an? Das hast du ja noch nie gemacht. Ist irgendwas passiert?_ ", wollte die Stimme des Blonden mit leicht besorgtem Klang wissen und unter anderen Umständen hätte ich darüber wohl lächeln müssen. Im Moment war mit aber nur nach dem Gegenteil zumute, weswegen ich mich auch kurz sammelte, in der Hoffnung meine Stimme würde nicht allzu zittrig klingen.

"Könnte man fast so sagen. Zumindest...bräuchte ich gerade dringend jemandem zum Reden, wenn das möglich ist?", gab ich kleinlaut zu und kam mir verdammt blöde vor, einfach um so etwas zu bitten, aber wenn ich nichts unternahm, würde ich mich sicherlich mal wieder für den Rest des Tages und wahrscheinlich noch ein paar weitere hier vergraben. Vom anderen Ende konnte ich gedämpfte Stimmen hören, wahrscheinlich hielt der Sänger gerade die Hand über das Mikrofon seines Handys.

" _Du würdest sowas kaum sagen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre, also komme ich am besten direkt mal vorbei, hm? Dann können wir auch später zusammen zurück zur Arbeit fahren, je nachdem ob das für dich okay ist. Ich bin jedenfalls gleich da, also warte brav auf mich, okay?_ ", meinte Masato und nachdem ich zugesagt hatte, beendete der Ältere das Gespräch auch schon. Mir war leider klar, dass die Band wohlmöglich schon längst am Proben gewesen war, aber der Blonde hätte kaum zugestimmt, wenn nicht gerade doch etwas Zeit abzuzwacken wäre. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das stark. Zumindest rappelte ich mich, wenn auch wackelig, vom Boden auf und zog endlich mal meine Jacke aus, bevor ich die Schuhe an die Seite vom Flur kickte und mir seufzend durch die Haare fuhr. Wieso mussten mein Kopf und meine Gefühle nur immer so schrecklich kompliziert sein? Dass ich mich aus heiterem Himmel mal wieder so sehr in alte Gedankengänge zurückfallen würde, erschreckte mich doch ein wenig und das half nicht unbedingt dabei, mich besser zu fühlen. Irgendeine Schraube musste bei mir eindeutig locker sein, anders war das kaum mehr zu erklären. Wenigstens war Masato wirklich ziemlich fix da und nach einigen Minuten klingelte es dann an der Tür, die ich ohne zu Zögern öffnete. Zu meiner Verwunderung hörte ich dann aber zwei Fußpaare die Treppe hochkommen und als erstes kam schließlich ein bemützter Kopf zum Vorschein, der zweifelsfrei einem gewissen Bassisten gehörte.

"Tut mir leid, er hat sich mir aufgezwungen und darauf bestanden mitzukommen...", rief der Sänger mir entgegen, sobald er ebenfalls in Sicht war und bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, schob sich Ryo in mein Blickfeld. Der große schlanke Mann musterte mich einen Moment mit kritisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und zog mich dann ohne Vorwarnung in eine halbe Umarmung, während er mich zurück in meine Wohnung dirigierte.

"Du siehst in der Tat aus, als könntest du dringend Aufmunterung gebrauchen, Kleiner. Wer ist schuld an diesem Gesichtsausdruck, hm?", wollte der Bassist etwas grimmig wissen und machte den Eindruck, dass er direkt auf die erstgenannte Person losgehen würde, wenn man ihn ließ. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nur Masato hier haben wollte, störte die Anwesenheit des anderen mich ebenso wenig und immerhin wussten sie längst beide Bescheid, was zumindest meine vorherige Situation mit Ayaka betraf. Wie es sich inzwischen geändert hatte wusste noch keiner von ihnen und das war nun wohl der Zeitpunkt, das aufzuklären. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt unschlüssig war, ob ich ihnen wirklich davon erzählen sollte, was mit Toru bisher alles vorgefallen war. Nachdem wir uns im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch gesetzt hatten bzw. der Sänger auf dem Sessel uns gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, setzte ich schließlich aber doch zu einer Erklärung an und der einzige der mich dabei unterbrach, war ich selbst. Es tat wirklich gut jemanden zu haben, der einfach nur zuhörte und mich erst mal ausreden ließ. A-chan hätte mich längst nach dem dritten Satz unterbrochen und irgendwas nachgefragt. Der einzige mit dem ich ansonsten so reden konnte war Toru, aber mit dem konnte ich schlecht über meine ganzen Zweifel reden. Schon alleine, weil dieser nicht das geringste darüber wusste was früher vorgefallen war und die zwei hier, besonders aber Masato, wussten darüber zumindest teilweise etwas. Weil ich mit allen aus der Band inzwischen super auskam, war es für mich nur selbstverständlich gewesen ihnen zumindest ganz grob zu berichten, was mit meiner Familie etc. vorgefallen war. Schon alleine, weil ich bei Themen diesbezüglich doch sehr empfindlich reagieren konnte und uns allen irgendwelche doofen Situationen ersparen wollte.  
 

~  
 

Trotz eines ziemlich anstrengenden Gespräches mit Masato und Ryo, weil diese mir für meine Sichtweisen erst mal einen auf den Deckel gegeben hatten, ging es mir später doch wieder etwas besser und ich konnte recht problemlos mit zur Arbeit. Zwar war meine Laune immer noch angeschlagen, aber zumindest drehte ich nicht mehr am Rad wie zuvor und Arbeit war sowieso eine ausgezeichnete Ablenkung. Natürlich hatten die zwei mir geraten, mit Toru über alles zu reden und ihm einfach zu erklären was Sache war, um mit ihm zu entscheiden wie es weitergehen sollte. Ich wusste auch gar nicht wieso ich mich überhaupt so sehr vor diesem Gespräch sträubte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es einfach die Angst am Ende doch feststellen zu müssen gar nicht wie angenommen wirklich geliebt zu werden und ich wollte nicht weiterhin unnötig verletzt werden, das könnte ich vor allem zurzeit überhaupt nicht verkraften. Ayaka meinte zwar immer zu mir, dass ich ja so stark sei, weil ich die ganze Sache mit meinen Eltern überstanden hatte, weil ich die Hänseleien in der Schule ertragen hatte und auch, weil ich sozusagen ganz alleine ein passables Leben auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Auf andere mochte es so wirken, dass ich stark war und mich nie hatte unterkriegen lassen, aber ich erzählte schließlich auch nicht stolz herum wie verdammt oft ich bereits Tränen vergossen hatte, wenn es niemand sehen konnte. So oft schon hatte ich meine Situation verflucht, wenn wieder etwas schrecklich schief gelaufen war und niemals würde ich es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise stark war. Ich war nur oft gut darin es nicht nach außen zu zeigen, wie kaputt ich noch immer innerlich war.

Schwer seufzend fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und zog die Bürotür hinter mir heran, bevor ich diese abschloss. Der Arbeitstag war eigentlich längst vorbei und es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu, aber ich war freiwillig länger geblieben um noch ein bisschen Papierkram abzuheften, der schon seit Wochen im Büro meines direkten Vorgesetzten herumflog. Der Mann hatte dafür irgendwie nie Zeit und mir war jede Art der Ablenkung mehr als willkommen heute, deswegen hatte ich liebend gerne angeboten das zu übernehmen. Ein wenig komisch war es zwar schon, nun als letzter das Gebäude zu verlassen und das war in den ganzen zwei Jahren eigentlich noch nie vorgekommen, aber umso mehr schätzte ich eigentlich dieses Vertrauen, dass ich das überhaupt durfte. War schließlich auch nicht selbstverständlich. Draußen erwartete mich aber erst mal ein halber Herzinfarkt, als ich neben dem Eingang an der Wand eine Gestalt im Dunkeln an der Wand lehnen sah und erst wollte ich mich gar nicht so recht an dieser Person vorbei wagen, allerdings ertönte dann ein mir wohlbekanntes Lachen und ich konnte mir ein Knurren nicht verkneifen.

„Ryo, was zur Hölle machst du noch hier?! Solltest du nicht vor zwei Stunden schon nach Hause gegangen sein??“, wollte ich verwirrt wissen und ließ die selbstschließende Eingangstür zuklappen, während der schlanke Bassist sich von der Wand abstieß und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen zu mir geschlurft kam. Sobald etwas Licht auf sein Gesicht fiel, entdeckte ich sein typisches Grinsen und stieß dem Älteren kurz sachte den Ellenbogen in die Seite, sobald er in Reichweite war.

„Ja, sollte ich…war ich auch. Aber dann bin ich doch wieder hergekommen, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Du bist inzwischen echt sowas wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich –Betonung auf klein- und es gefällt mir gar nicht, wenn du dich so hängen lässt. Außerdem passt mir der Gedanke auch nicht, dass du mitten in der Nacht alleine hier durch die Gegend läufst, wo du nicht mal mit dem Auto da bist. Deswegen bin ich heute dein persönliches Taxi und werde dich nun sicher nach Hause bringen. Oder noch besser, ich nehme dich einfach mit zu mir~“, beschloss der Größere mit so einer Entschlossenheit, dass ich mir wohl direkt jeglichen Prostet sparen konnte. Trotzdem grummelte ich besonders über das ‚klein‘ leise, auch wenn ich mich innerlich doch sehr über die anderen Worte freute.

„Das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, aber-“, setzte ich natürlich trotzdem zur Wiederrede an, wurde aber durch einen Arm um meine Schulter unterbrochen und da Ryo um einiges stärker war als ich, dirigierte er mich problemlos zu seinem Auto auf dem Parkplatz neben dem Gebäude.

„Nichts da. Du kommst mit und basta. Wir müssen morgen eh fast zur selben Zeit anfangen und es ist mir lieber wenigstens heute ein Auge auf dich zu haben, wo du den ganzen Tag schon mit so einem langen Gesicht herumläufst.“, lenkte der Bassist direkt ein und wuschelte mir mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, ließ mich dann aber wieder los, als wir bei seinem Auto angelangt waren. Ein wenig musste ich darüber ehrlich gesagt schon schmunzeln und ich konnte nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich gerade etwas gegen Gesellschaft einzuwenden hatte. Mit Sicherheit war es sogar besser so, als wenn ich alleine in meiner Bude hocken würde nach dem Tag. Also stieg ich brav zu Ryo ins Auto und war mal wieder froh darüber, dass der Ältere sich eigentlich immer durchsetzte, wenn er sich erst mal etwas vorgenommen hatte. Das konnte zwar in seltenen Momenten auch mal nervig sein, aber meistens hatte er schon einen guten Grund dazu. Während der Fahrt schaltete der Bassist das Radio ein und kurz nachdem wir vom Parkplatz waren, spürte ich auf einmal mein Handy vibrieren. Verwundert zog ich dieses aus der Hosentasche und mein Herz schlug auf Anhieb fast doppelt so schnell, als ich Torus Namen auf dem Display stehen sah. Erst noch unschlüssig, öffnete ich die Textnachricht dann doch und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

_Bist du immer noch sehr sauer wegen gestern? Würde gerne mit dir reden und das klären…_

Was meinte er denn damit nun? Soweit ich wusste gab es gar keinen Anlass zu solch einer Frage und das einzige was mir dazu einfiel, war die Situation vom Club, aber…trotzdem war es doch unnötig deswegen nachzufragen. Ich hätte nun wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er fragte, weswegen ich einfach verschwunden war und ihn heute auch nicht wenigstens geweckt hatte, aber das war nun sehr unerwartet. Deswegen schrieb ich ihm auch verwirrt zurück, ob er das aus dem Club meinte und dass wir das doch längst geklärt hatten, meiner Meinung nach. Wenige Minuten später bekam ich erneut eine SMS und die sorgte dafür, dass mir wohl merklich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

_Haben wir? Oh…aber das beruhigt mich. Ich habe wohl eindeutig zu viel getrunken gehabt. Erinnere mich nur noch daran, wie du aus dem Club abgehauen bist und dass ich hinterher wollte, aber keine Ahnung mehr was genau dann vorgefallen ist._

Rein theoretisch war es für mich ja gut, dass der Jüngere offenbar einen Blackout hatte und ich somit nicht erklären musste, wieso ich direkt auf seine Annäherungen eingegangen war. Genau genommen wäre so eine Frage aber wohl eine der einzigen Chancen gewesen, dass ich diesbezüglich überhaupt die Klappe aufbekommen hätte und somit war es eigentlich denkbar schlecht. Ich konnte mir ein dummerweise ziemlich leidend klingendes Seufzen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen, spürte natürlich sofort Ryos Blick auf mir und sah unweigerlich hilfesuchend zu diesem.

„Toru erinnert sich an die Hälfte von gestern nicht mehr, Alkohol lässt grüßen.“, klärte ich den Bassisten in Kurzfassung auf und dieser zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er den Blick aber doch mal wieder auf die Straße vor sich richtete.

„Na super, was hast du dir da eigentlich für einen Trottel angelacht? Wobei er trotzdem eindeutig besser ist als das Mädel. Erinner ihn einfach daran was war oder sag ihm wenigstens was du für ihn empfindest. Mach den gleichen Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal, vor allem wenn du doch weißt, dass deine Gefühle erwidert werden.“, gab der Ältere leise seufzend zurück und hielt dann in einer kleineren Seitenstraße auf einem Parkplatz, wandte sich dann zu mir um und tippte mir mit den Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.

„Du solltest nicht immer so viel zweifeln und dein Licht nicht ständig unter den Scheffel stellen. Das ist wirklich eine schreckliche Angewohnheit von dir, dass du dich selbst immer so schlecht machst. Handle endlich mal und hör auf so viel zu denken, sonst muss dich irgendwann jemand zu deinem Glück zwingen. Du weißt, dass ich keine Skrupel habe mich einzumischen, ja?“, drohte Ryo mir, wenn auch etwas scherzhaft, und meine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass er sich einschalten würde, wenn ich nicht in irgendeiner Weise handelte und das ließ mich nun daran zweifeln, ob es super war ihn eingeweiht zu haben. Bei Masato musste ich wenigstens keine Angst darum haben, dass dieser wohlmöglich mit Toru sprach, wenn ich nichts tat. Das machte die Situation nun keinesfalls angenehmer.

„Mag sein, aber es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung und wenn ich es nicht sagen möchte, dann brauchst du dich da nicht einzumischen. Ist ja lieb von dir, dass du mir unbedingt helfen willst, aber lass mich das bitte selbst regeln.“ Ich konnte wirklich auf noch mehr Sorgen verzichten und auch wenn es nicht allzu glaubwürdig war, erleichterte mich das zustimmende Nicken des anderen zumindest ein wenig. Damit schien das Gespräch dann vorerst beendet und wir stiegen erst mal aus dem Auto, um danach zu einem der Gebäude zu gehen. Der Bassist wohnte zwar wie ich auch in einem recht großen Haus mit vielen Wohnungen, aber nachdem wir mit dem Fahrstuhl oben angekommen waren und seine Bude betreten hatten, war ich doch recht beeindruckt. Natürlich war seine Wohnung eine ganze Ecke größer als meine und auch deutlich geschmackvoller eingerichtet, aber trotzdem kam ich um etwas Staunen nicht herum. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte ich direkt mal zwei Bässe, die an der Wand aufgehängt waren und drei weitere Instrumente standen darunter auf dem Boden. Genau so stellte ich mir auch immer die Wohnung eines Bandmitgliedes vor, man sah sofort welche Position die Person in der Band hatte. In den Regalen häuften sich diverse CDs, DVDs und Bücher, aber an sich war es hier wirklich um einiges ordentlicher als ich erwartet hatte.

„Eigentlich hätte ich ja gesagt wir könnten noch einen Film schauen, aber so spät wie es ist, sollten wir wohl eher schlafen gehen, hm?“ Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die Uhr bestätigte die Aussage des anderen und ich nickte zustimmend, obwohl ich mich gerade viel lieber noch genauer umgesehen hätte. Ryo verschwand kurz im –wie ich annahm- Schlafzimmer und schmiss mir ein Shirt zum Schlafen zu, bevor er mir zuerst ins Bad scheuchte, damit ich mich fertig machte. Zu meiner Überraschung wurde ich im Anschluss jedoch nicht auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer verfrachtet, sondern ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtet. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich riesig und wirkte durch das große Bett, welches den Großteil des Zimmers ausmachte, zwar noch etwas kleiner, aber es war dennoch verdammt gemütlich.

„Das Bett ist locker groß genug für uns und du wirst jawohl kaum ein Problem damit haben mit einem anderen Kerl in einem Bett zu schlafen, ne.“, warf der Bassist frech grinsend ein, bevor er mich ohne Vorwarnung vornüber auf das Bett schubste und sich dann selbst ins Badezimmer verabschiedete. Ich murrte in die weiche Bettdecke, war überrascht, dass diese einen leichten Pfirsichduft hatte und drehte mich amüsiert auf den Rücken. Dafür, dass der Ältere immer so gerne versuchte böse auf andere zu wirken, fand ich jede Woche etwas Neues heraus, was genau das widerlegte. Ryo mochte manchmal etwas…speziell in seinen Methoden sein, aber der Mann war wohl eine der liebenswürdigsten und wärmsten Personen die ich kannte. Man musste halt nur ein bisschen über sein großspuriges Auftreten hinwegsehen. Ich hatte mich gerade auf der einen Seite des Bettes gemütlich unter die Decke gekuschelt und lehnte mich an das Kopfende, da wurde die Tür wieder aufgeschoben und ich hob aus Reflex beide Augenbrauen.

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du sogar mit der Mütze schläfst, oder? Züchtest du darunter irgendwas, das kein Licht verträgt??“, wollte ich mit hörbarer Skepsis wissen und der andere fing direkt an zu lachen. Seit ich Ryo kannte, hatte ich ihn noch nie ohne diese Mütze oder irgendwas anderem auf dem Kopf gesehen. Ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt wieso der Ältere immer irgendwas auf dem Kopf trug und scheinbar würde sich dieses Mysterium selbst heute nicht aufklären.

„Wenn niemand da ist nicht, aber in Anwesenheit anderer kann ich die nicht abnehmen. Dann verliere ich meine magischen Kräfte und das will ich nicht riskieren.“, gab der Ältere mit bekräftigendem Kopfnicken zurück, bevor er mich aber einen Moment musterte und ein unheilvolles Grinsen sich auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Aber wenn ich dich so anschaue, hättest du gerade mit Sicherheit auch eine magische Wirkung, wenn ein gewisser Blondschopf dich so sehen würde – und ich rede sicherlich nicht von Masato.“, warf der Bassist leise lachend ein und schaltete die Deckenlampe ein, bevor er wortwörtlich aufs Bett sprang und dabei halb auf mir landete. Mit einem erschrocken-protestierenden Laut schlug ich dem schlanken Mann sachte auf den Rücken.

„Vollidiot. Was sollen das bitte für magische Kräfte sein? Abgesehen davon, was ist denn bitte gerade mit meinem Aussehen??“, wollte ich empört wissen und zwickte Ryo leicht in den Nacken, aber trotzdem blieb dieser mit dem Oberkörper auf mir liegen und lachte nur leise gegen meine Schulter, an der er das Gesicht vergraben hatte. Dann lehnte er sich aber auf einen Ellenbogen, um sich aufzurichten und mit der freien Hand stützte er sich auf der anderen Seite von mir ab, sah mich mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Na, die magische Anziehungskraft. Solange niemand weiß, was sich unter dieser Mütze befindet, wird mich immer diese geheimnisvolle Aura umgeben~ Und was dein Aussehen angeht…im Grunde ist es nicht sonderlich anders als sonst. Außer, dass du auf dem Kopf noch etwas mehr abstehst als sonst und dieses zu große Shirt dich unglaublich klein und niedlich aussehen lässt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Anblick Toru sicherlich gefallen würde. Aber wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst ihm deine unendliche Liebe zu gestehen, wird er das wohl nicht so bald zu Gesicht bekommen.“, erklärte der Bassist und ich kam mir reichlich lächerlich vor, dass meine Wangen bei der Aussage leicht anfingen zu glühen. Allerdings lag das nur daran, dass ich mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorgestellt hatte, dass nun Toru hier wäre anstatt des Älteren und…naja…in so einer Position. Da war es jawohl erlaubt verlegen zu werden.

„Aww~ du bist so knuffig. Mal ehrlich, wenn du diese Woche nicht noch mit Toru redest und mit ihm zusammenkommst, dann schleife ich dich höchstpersönlich vor seine Haustür. Ich kann doch genau in deinen Augen sehen, dass du bei ihm sein willst, da hilft alles verleugnen nichts. Hör auf dir selbst unbegründet Angst zu machen, dass er negativ reagieren könnte, das wird er garantiert nicht. Wenn, dann würde er nämlich direkt auswandern können, weil ich ihn sonst in den Boden stampfe!“ Den ersten Satz hatte der andere noch regelrecht gequietscht und mich kurz geknuddelt, wurde daraufhin aber wieder ernster und kniff mir nun sachte in die Wange.

„Du hast gesagt du würdest dich nicht einmischen.“, war das einzige was mir dazu einfiel und Ryo ließ den Kopf mit einem genervten Knurren gegen meine Schulter sinken. Das war offensichtlich nicht das, war er nun hatte hören wollen.

„Und du solltest wissen, dass ich das nicht dauerhaft einhalten werde. Ich will das eigentlich auch gar nicht, aber wenn ich sehe wie du dir selbst das verbietest, was du eigentlich mehr als alles andere willst, dann werde ich nicht ewig tatenlos herumsitzen. Du hast es verdient glücklich zu sein, du hast es verdient geliebt zu werden und du hast das Recht auch mal egoistisch zu handeln. Du musst nicht immer Rücksicht auf andere nehmen oder dir alles gefallen lassen. Ich weiß, dass du eine verdammt große Klappe hast, also zeig das gefälligst auch mal in den wirklich entscheidenden Momenten und verkriech dich dann nicht. Völlig egal was passiert: ich, Masato und auch jeder der anderen stehen voll hinter dir und wir passen schon auf dich auf, also geh auch mal ein Risiko ein.“ Ein wenig musste ich nun an Torus Ansprache bei unserem Telefonat während der Tour denken, als er mir auch gesagt hatte ich sei nicht alleine und dass es nur helfen konnte Ayaka meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Diesmal konnte ich mir aber zum Glück noch verkneifen in Tränen auszubrechen, auch wenn mich diese Worte ehrlich gesagt ziemlich rührten. Eigentlich wusste ich ja auch, dass ich nicht solche große Angst vor Zurückweisung haben musste und dass ich mittlerweile wundervolle Leute hatte, die für mich da waren. Vor allem aber musste ich lernen mir selbst mehr zu vertrauen und das fiel mir doch sehr viel schwerer als ich gedacht hatte.

„Danke…“, flüsterte ich mit einem etwas wackeligen Lächeln und wurde gleich darauf in eine warme Umarmung geschlossen, während die schlanken Finger des Bassisten spielerisch durch meine Haare wuschelten. Ich war eben ein Idiot, der so etwas immer wieder gesagt bekommen musste, sonst nahmen die Zweifel unweigerlich überhand.  
 


	13. Chapter 13

Eine halbe Woche verging und natürlich hatte ich mir zwar ewig den Kopf zerbrochen, darüber hinaus einiges an Schlaf eingebüßt, aber gehandelt hatte ich trotzdem noch nicht. Ich hatte ein paar SMS mit Toru ausgetauscht als sei alles wie immer, hatte seine Einladung zu einem DVD-Abend allerdings ausgeschlagen und saß nun alleine, frustriert in meiner Wohnung und verfluchte mich einmal mehr für meine grenzenlose Dummheit. Anstatt vor ihm zu flüchten, sollte ich mich doch wenigstens normal mit ihm treffen und ganz vielleicht würde es das auch von alleine ins Rollen bringen? Aber nein, ich Depp vom Dienst musste natürlich völlig feige einem Treffen ausweichen und fühlte mich deswegen nun erst recht mies. Immerhin wollte ich Toru sehen, so sehr mein Kopf sich vielleicht auch dagegen sperrte, aber ich ertappte mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich an den Blonden dachte und mir wünschte sein Gesicht wieder zu sehen. Das Klingeln meines Haustelefons hielt mich nun von weiteren deprimierenden Gedankengängen ab und auch wenn ich schon damit rechnete den Jüngeren in der Leitung zu haben, handelte es sich um eine ganz andere Person – wenn auch ebenfalls jünger als ich.

„Ich dachte du würdest dich bis Anfang nächster Woche nicht melden können, weil du eine wichtige Klausur am Montag schreibst und dafür lernen musst?“, fragte ich nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ohne Umschweife in den Hörer und grinste leicht, ließ mich mit dem Rücken auf die Couch sinken und starrte nun an die Decke des Wohnzimmers.

„ _Es war so klar, dass du mir sofort damit ankommen würdest. Muss ich eigentlich auch, ja, aber…ich brauche gerade einfach jemanden zum reden. Da gibt es nämlich etwas, dass mich nun schon seit einer Weile beschäftigt und…ich bräuchte da vielleicht ein paar Tipps oder sowas._ “, erwiderte Hirokis Stimme vom anderen Ende und sofort machte sich Neugierde in mir breit. Das mein Bruder mal einfach anrief und reden wollte war an sich nichts neues, aber es hörte sich fast danach an, als ob es sich diesmal um etwas Wichtigeres handelte als sonst. Zumindest klang der Kleine ein wenig bedrückt und da sprangen natürlich direkt meine Alarmglocken und der Beschützerinstinkt als großer Bruder an.

„Na, dann schieß ruhig los. Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht zum Lernen auffordern, wenn du etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen hast.“, gab ich schmunzelnd zurück und schaltete nun mit einem gezielten Knopfdruck die Freisprechanlage an, sodass ich den Telefonhörer auf meinem Oberkörper ablegen und die Arme bequem hinter dem Kopf verschränken konnte.

„ _Also, ich weiß nicht ganz wie ich das nun erklären soll, ohne dass es komisch klingt. Jedenfalls…geht es eigentlich um einen Klassenkameraden von mir. Der hat mir letztens erzählt, dass er wohl befürchtet sich in seinen besten Freund…verliebt…zu haben. Also, in einen anderen Jungen. Und…ich wusste nicht was ich ihm da für einen Ratschlag geben soll, aber das lässt mich nun nicht in Ruhe und ich dachte…vielleicht hättest du ja eine Idee wie er damit umgehen soll??_ “, rückte der Jüngere eher langsam mit der Sprache heraus und ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Grinsen auf meine Lippen schlich. Ich kannte meinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, was ich davon nun zu halten hatte und trotzdem beschloss ich mal, wenigstens kurz auf dieses Spielchen einzugehen.

„Wenn du sagst er ‚befürchtet‘ das, heißt das er ist sich dessen nicht sicher? Was gibt es denn für einen Grund das anzunehmen?“, fragte ich, um erst mal etwas mehr zu erfahren und mir ein Bild von der Situation zu machen, versuchte aber dabei möglichst nicht durchscheinen zu lassen, dass ich die wahre Begebenheit schon durchschaut hatte oder zumindest erahnte, worauf das noch hinauslaufen würde. Das überraschte mich zwar ehrlich ein wenig, aber im Grunde war ich wohl der letzte, der da den Mund aufreißen dürfte.

„ _Naja, also…Der Kumpel von ihm ist etwas älter als er und gibt manchmal Schülern aus niedrigeren Stufen Nachhilfe. Mein Klassenkamerad schreibt logischerweise Montag dieselbe Klausur wie ich und sein Kumpel hilft ihm nun beim Lernen dafür. Er ertappt sich wohl öfter mal dabei, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seines Kumpel seit einer Weile schon nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren kann und…es fühlt sich auch anders an wenn sie sich mal näher sind. Wenn sein Kumpel dann mal von anderen Schülern erzählt, denen er Nachhilfe gibt und das sind fast ausschließlich Mädchen, dann wird er wohl sogar eifersüchtig…Wenn es nach ihm ginge sollte sein Kumpel am besten niemandem mehr außer ihm Nachhilfe geben. Es ist also eher schon ziemlich sicher, dass da mehr als Freundschaft für ihn im Spiel ist, aber wie soll er damit umgehen? Mit seinem Kumpel kann er ja schlecht darüber reden._ “, klärte Hiro mich noch genauer über die Situation auf und während ich mir das so anhörte, musste ich mir dann doch arg ein Lachen verkneifen. Schlussendlich konnte ich mir ein Prusten aber doch nicht mehr ganz verkneifen und schlug mir leider etwas zu spät die Hand auf den Mund, woraufhin mein Bruder natürlich direkt empört nachfragte was daran so lustig sei.

„An sich ist daran nichts lustig. Außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass ich einfach nicht fassen kann, dass du mir so eine Story auftischst. Ich dachte, dass diese „ich kenne da jemanden und der kennt wen“ Sachen nur in irgendwelchen schlechten Drehbüchern auftauchen. Dir sollte klar sein, dass du mich nicht verarschen kannst. Wenn ein Klassenkamerad dich wirklich wegen so etwas angesprochen hätte, dann gäbe es keinen Grund damit zu mir zu kommen. Wie war das damals noch so schön, als du versehentlich die teure Vase kaputt gemacht hattest? Ein Freund von dir hatte angeblich etwas kaputt gemacht und hatte Angst Ärger von seiner Mutter zu bekommen, weswegen du mich fragen wolltest wie man die Mutter vielleicht milder stimmen könnte. Das du aber jetzt immer noch versuchst dein eigenes Problem als das eines anderen zu tarnen, nur um es nicht direkt zugeben zu müssen, ist allerdings nicht mehr so niedlich wie früher.“, sprach ich nun meine Gedanken aus und brauchte somit wohl nicht mehr direkt auszusprechen, was ich vermutete oder vielmehr wusste. Es ging definitiv nicht um einen seiner Klassenkameraden, sondern um Hiro selbst und weil dieser lieber um den heißen Brei herumredete, gab er das aber natürlich nicht zu. Während ich meine Klappe meist gar nicht aufmachte, fabrizierte der Kleine dann solche dummen Geschichten, was zwar amüsant sein konnte, aber auch ziemlich anstrengend war.

„ _Ich wusste ich hätte gar nicht erst damit ankommen sollen…Aber ich weiß ja selbst, dass das nicht normal ist und ich will doch nicht, dass du denkst ich bin irgendwie komisch. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist…_ “, quasselte der Jüngere nun plötzlich ziemlich nervös und ängstlich klingend los, was das Grinsen auf meinen Lippen direkt verschwinden ließ. Ich seufzte leise und richtete mich auf, nahm das Telefon dabei in die Hand und ließ aber die Freisprechanlage eingeschaltet.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bin der letzte der dich dafür verurteilen würde und man kann seine Gefühle nun mal nicht beeinflussen, also rede dir mal nicht ein, dass du deswegen komisch bist. Er ist auch ein Junge, na und? Das verbietet dir doch nicht automatisch ihn zu lieben. Aber ganz abgesehen davon…Liege ich recht mit der Annahme, dass es sich dabei um deinen Freund von letztens handelt?“, sprach ich ruhig weiter und hoffte mal, dass Hiro dadurch wieder ein wenig runterkam. Nach allem was bei mir selbst abging konnte ich seine panische Reaktion nur zu gut verstehen, aber gerade deswegen wollte ich meinem kleinen Bruder umso mehr vermitteln, dass ich für ihn da war. Ich würde garantiert nichts von meiner eigenen Situation erwähnen, aber vielleicht konnte ich dennoch dafür sorgen, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen besser umgehen würde als ich das tat.

„ _Ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass du mich deswegen verurteilen würdest, aber…findest du das wirklich nicht komisch? Ich meine, eigentlich müsste ich doch so ein Interesse an Mädchen haben und nicht an einem anderen Jungen. Aber…ich weiß auch nicht…Und ja, es geht um Teru._ “ Es war schon beinahe niedlich wie überfordert der Kleine zu sein schien und ich konnte mir ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er war eben erst 14, da machte er sich um so ganz andere Dinge Sorgen als ich.

„Hast du denn irgendeine Vermutung wie das bei ihm sein könnte? Ich meine, hat er eine Freundin oder ein Mädchen was er mag? Oder könnte für dich sogar Hoffnung bestehen? Ist ja auch nicht ausgeschlossen und ich kenne ihn immerhin nicht.“, versuchte ich das alles etwas besser überblicken zu können und hoffte mal, dass Hiro mir da irgendwelche konkreteren Antworten geben konnte, da es sich schließlich um seinen besten Freund handelte. Ich war jedenfalls schon mal froh, dass ich wenigstens wusste um wen es ging und soweit ich das hatte beurteilen können, war dieser Teru ein ganz sympathischer Kerl.

„ _Eine Freundin hat er nicht und er hat auch nie erwähnt, dass er sich für irgendeine interessiert. Aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm habe. Er behandelt mich nicht anders als andere Jungs, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich meine, klar, wir sind beste Freunde und ein bisschen unterschiedlich ist es dann schon, aber nicht…anders._ “, antwortete der Kleine und ich musste mir wieder ein Lachen verkneifen. Ich konnte mir ja gut denken, was er damit sagen wollte, aber die Ausführungen klangen schon ein wenig fragwürdig. Aber ich verkniff es mir das laut zu äußern, solche doofen Kommentare brauchte er jetzt sicherlich nicht.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht erst mal versuchen herauszufinden wie das aussieht, hm? Bevor du mit der Tür ins Haus fällst und das für euch beide unangenehm wird, meine ich. Wenn sich irgendwie die Gelegenheit bietet einfach mal unauffällig das Gespräch in die Richtung lenken oder wenn er von einem der Mädels redet dem er Nachhilfe gibt, einfach mal fragen ob eine von denen was für ihn wäre oder dergleichen. Immerhin seid ihr beste Freunde, da ist es nichts Merkwürdiges so etwas zu fragen. Und um herauszufinden was er allgemein von Gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe hält…naja…kannst ihm erzählen, dass dein Bruder dir gesagt hat er sei in einen anderen Mann verliebt.“, schlug ich schlussendlich vor und auch wenn ich mir vorgenommen hatte Hiro nichts davon zu erzählen, in gewisser Weise könnte ihm das auch helfen. Immerhin wäre es wohl reichlich fatal, wenn er seinem besten Freund seine Gefühle gestehen würde und dieser damit absolut nicht klar kam oder zu den Leuten zählte, die das überhaupt nicht akzeptieren konnten. Bevor mein Brüderchen sich damit also auf dünnes Eis begab, sagte ich ihm also doch lieber was bei mir Sache war.

„ _Hm, ja. Wegen den Mädchen nachfragen klingt auf jeden Fall noch plausibel und unauffällig. Aber wieso sollte ich ihm erzählen du seist in einen Mann verliebt? Oder meinst du damit Tomohiro? Stehe ich mal wieder irgendwie auf der Leitung??_ “, fragte der Jüngere deutlich verwirrt nach und ich musste kurz leise auflachen, schüttelte im Stillen den Kopf. Das er fragte ob ich von unserem anderen Bruder sprach, war doch recht weit hergeholt und das war Hiro wahrscheinlich auch selbst klar, dass das nicht der Fall war.

„Du kannst es ihm erzählen, weil es der Wahrheit entspricht. Aber ich werde da jetzt nicht genauer drauf eingehen. Es ist eine etwas komplizierte Situation zurzeit und wenn sich das alles mal geklärt hat, erzähle ich dir mehr, okay?“, wies ich den Kleinen lieber direkt hin und auch wenn vom anderen Ende nach einem überraschten Laut erst mal Stille herrschte, sah ich das nicht als negatives Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur überrumpelt von dieser unerwarteten Nachricht.

„ _Sagst du mir wenigstens wer es ist? Jemand von der Arbeit?_ “, erhob Hiro schließlich doch wieder das Wort und ich musst über seine deutliche Neugier ein wenig grinsen. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht über dieses Thema hatte reden wollen, irgendwie hatte ich bei meinem Bruder kein Problem damit und es war sogar recht angenehm gerade. Bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde ich aber erst mal durch Klopfen an der Wohnungstür zum zusammenzucken gebracht und hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Das war sicherlich irgendeine Nachbarin, die sich mal wieder irgendwas ausborgen wollte. Die ältere Dame von nebenan war immer ein wenig zerstreut und vergaß oftmals ihrer Enkelin irgendwas für den Einkauf aufzuschreiben, weswegen sie dann fast einmal wöchentlich bei mir vor der Tür stand und sich irgendwas auslieh. Im Gegenzug dafür bekam ich dann gerne mal irgendwas Selbstgebackenes zugeschoben, was mir doch sehr sympathisch war. Theoretisch konnte ich zwar selbst auch etwas backen, aber entweder fand ich keine Zeit dazu oder auch keine Lust.

„Würde nicht viel bringen, du kennst ihn nicht. Er ist auch nicht von der Arbeit. Ich habe ihn das erste Mal in einem Club getroffen, wo ich mal mit A-chan war und danach sind wir uns zufällig wieder über den Weg gelaufen...“, erzählte ich nicht gerade sehr aufschlussreich, während ich mich von der Couch aufgerafft hatte und zur Wohnungstür schlurfte. Es klopfte erneut und ich schüttelte über diese Ungeduld nur den Kopf, bevor ich die Tür dann endlich öffnete.

„ _Mh, dann musst du ihn mir aber mal vorstellen, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich bin verdammt froh zu hören, dass du also nicht mehr nur Augen für Ayaka hast._ “, gab Hiro zurück und war dabei hörbar am Grinsen. Mein kleiner Bruder hatte A-chan noch nie allzu gerne gemocht, weil sie ihn früher immer wie ein Baby behandelt hatte und ihn als lebende Anzieh- und Schminkpuppe missbraucht hatte. Da konnte ich es dem Kleinen aber nicht verübeln, dass er nicht allzu große Sympathien für sie hatte. Mich dazu äußern tat ich nun allerdings nicht, da ich gerade viel zu perplex die Person vor meiner Tür anstarrte. Von wegen Nachbarin. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen sah ich mich gerade Toru gegenüber und wusste nicht so ganz, was ich damit nun anfangen sollte. Anstatt ihn aber nur minutenlange stumpfsinnig anzustarren, trat ich einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete ihm reinzukommen.

„ _Hast du gerade Besuch bekommen? Es hat doch an deiner Tür geklopft, oder? Wieder die Alte von nebenan, die sich Salz borgen möchte?_ “, erinnerte Hiro mich daran, dass ich ihn noch immer in der Leitung und das Telefon am Ohr hatte. Ich stiefelte einfach mal zurück ins Wohnzimmer, da der Blonde sich ohnehin noch von Schuhen und Jacke befreien musste und ließ mich zurück auf die Couch sinken

„Ja, habe ich, wenn auch unangekündigt. Und nein, es ist nicht die Alte von nebenan, sondern ein Freund.“, klärte ich den Jüngeren auf und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zur Wohnzimmertür, in der nun mein Gast auftauchte und erst mal dort stehen blieb, sich in den Türrahmen lehnte und eine Hand in der Hosentasche vergrub. Ich bedeutete Toru zwar sich zu setzen, aber er machte nur eine abwinkende Geste und blieb wo er war.

„ _Etwa ‚der‘ Freund? Na, ich werde mich dann jedenfalls wieder ans Lernen setzen und dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich rufe aber die Tage noch mal an, dann will ich da noch ein paar genauere Infos haben._ “, lenkte Hiroki das Gespräch dem Ende entgegen und manchmal war es gruselig wie scharfsinnig er doch sein konnte. Oder eher, wie viel Glück er dabei hatte direkt ins Schwarze zu treffen mit seinen Vermutungen. Anstatt ihm das aber zu bestätigen, wünschte ich ihm nur viel Spaß beim Lernen und verabschiedete mich von dem Kleinen, bevor wir auflegten und ich das Telefon auf den Wohnzimmertisch legte.

„Hey, wieso setzt du dich nicht?“, wollte ich nun von Toru wissen und sah verwirrt zu ihm, hatte mit einem mal ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendwie benahm der andere sich merkwürdig. Dann fiel mir auch siedend heiß wieder ein, dass ich seine Einladung vorbeizukommen heute ja ausgeschlagen hatte, weil ich angeblich schon etwas anders vorhatte und nun war aufgeflogen, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde ich dafür gleich einen auf den Deckel bekommen oder zumindest warf das unangenehme Fragen auf. Auch wenn ich mich deswegen erst recht wunderte, wieso der Blonde überhaupt hier war.

„Weil ich eine Aufgabe für dich habe bzw. dich um einen Gefallen bitten wollte.“ Perplex sah ich den Jüngeren an, weil das nun doch das letzte war mit dem ich gerechnet hatte. Ich dachte er würde nun fragen, wieso ich abgesagt hatte wenn ich eh nur in der Bude hockte und meinen Schlabberklamotten nach hatte ich auch offensichtlich nicht vor heute noch vor die Tür zu gehen. Statt aber irgendwas dergleichen zu äußern, kam nun so etwas. Aber ich sollte mich wohl nicht darüber beschweren und beschloss mal, das trotz Verwirrung mal so hinzunehmen.

„Und das wäre was?“, wollte ich wissen und neigte den Kopf fragend zur Seite. Wie auf Kommando hob der Jüngere einen Beutel hoch, den ich zuvor gar nicht gesehen hatte und warf mir diesen zu. Da meine Reflexe ein wenig lahm waren, bekam ich das Ganze aber eher gegen den Arm geworfen und fing es nicht elegant auf, wie ich das vielleicht lieber gehabt hätte. Nun ein wenig neugierig geworden schaute ich in den Stoffbeutel und förderte verwundert eine Packung Blondierung zutage.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst mir damit jetzt aber nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich dir die Haare färben soll, oder?“, fragte ich fast misstrauisch und schaute von der Packung zu Toru, der allerdings bestätigend nickte und sich das offenbar tatsächlich so gedacht hatte. Ich kam allerdings so gar nicht dahinter, was das nun sollte. Wieso kam er wegen so etwas spontan vorbei, wo ich doch vorgegeben hatte keine Zeit zu haben und bei seiner Haarlänge sollte er das doch auch problemlos selbst hinkriegen. Trotzdem erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich selbst im Anschluss zustimmend nickte.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet ich das ausgerechnet jetzt machen soll, aber wenn du nichts Besseres zu tun hast…“, meinte ich dann noch leicht grinsend und erhob mich von der Couch. Den Beutel nahm ich direkt mit und schlurfte mit diesem ins Badezimmer, legte ihn auf dem Wäschekorb ab. Toru brachte dann auch direkt einen Stuhl aus der Küche her, da sich das Bad einfach am besten für diese Aktion eignete. Sollte ich mit der Farbe herum sauen –was eigentlich vorprogrammiert war bei meinem Geschick- dann würde diese hier nur auf den Fliesen landen und könnte leicht beseitigt werden.

„Im Übrigen habe ich wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun oder vielmehr wüsste ich nichts Besseres, als den Abend in deiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen.“, merkte der Blonde wie nebenbei an, als sei es ohnehin selbstverständlich, dass das der Fall war. Ich spürte daraufhin jedenfalls meine Wangen ein wenig wärmer werden, gab aber nur ein halbherziges Schnauben inklusive Kopfschütteln von mir und ermahnte mich innerlich, mich durch solche Aussagen bloß nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Okay, es war reichlich ungewöhnlich für ihn so etwas einfach zu sagen, vor allem in nüchternem Zustand, aber gut…das hatte sicherlich nichts weiter zu bedeuten. Da ich in dem Stoffbeutel auch ein paar Handschuhe gesehen hatte, fischte ich diese nun heraus und streifte sie mir schon mal über, bevor ich mir erst mal die Beschreibung von der Blondierung durchlas.

„Na toll, also muss ich erst versuchen nur den Ansatz mit dem Zeug einzukleistern? Das wird doch nie was…“, stellte ich skeptisch fest und schaute von der Packung auf, nur um die gerade getroffene Feststellung direkt wieder zu vergessen bei dem unerwarteten Anblick der sich mir bot. Der Jüngere hatte sich nämlich während ich am Lesen war still und heimlich sein Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, stand nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir als sei es das normalste der Welt. Gut, war es theoretisch auch, aber mein Herz war da gerade spürbar anderer Meinung, das schlug nämlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes direkt mal auf diese nicht zu verachtende Aussicht an. Toll.

„Genau deswegen brauche ich ja jemanden, der das macht und ich habe keine Lust dafür jedes Mal Unsummen beim Frisör zu lassen. Ganz so kompliziert ist das eigentlich auch nicht und das muss schließlich nicht pingelig genau gemacht werden.“, entgegnete Toru mit einem Schulterzucken und hielt mich dadurch zum Glück davon ab zu starren. Ich kam mir auch ehrlich ziemlich lächerlich vor für meine Reaktion.

„Ich übernehme aber keine Garantie für das Ergebnis, soviel sei gesagt.“, gab ich mich geschlagen und der Größere nickte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, bevor er sich mit dem Rücken zu mir auf den Stuhl setzte. Ich suchte derweil die Sachen der Blondierung zusammen, die gemischt werden mussten und packte das Tütchen mit der Spülung zur Seite. Die anderen Sachen mischte ich wie in der Anleitung beschrieben zusammen und schüttelte das Behältnis so lange, bis eine einheitliche Masse entstanden war. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich sowas noch nie gemacht und mir grauste es auch etwas davor, was da später bei herumkam, aber Toru würde hoffentlich wissen was er tat. Da er aber offenbar nicht vorhatte sich doch noch dagegen auszusprechen, schraubte ich das Behältnis mit der Farbe auf und fing dann einfach mal an etwas von dessen Inhalt auf den deutlich dunkleren Ansatz des Jüngeren zu geben. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich das nun beim kompletten Ansatz machen sollte, aber würde schon irgendwie klappen und wenn nicht, ich hatte ihn gewarnt, das wäre also nicht meine Schuld!  
 

~  
 

Irgendwie hatte es tatsächlich einigermaßen geklappt und nachdem der Ansatz mit Blondierung bedeckt war, musste diese erst mal einige Minuten einwirken, bevor ich mich daran machte auch noch den Rest der Haare damit zu bedecken. Sobald das Behältnis mit der Blondierung schließlich leer war, warf ich diese erst mal ins Waschbecken und fuhr mit den handschuhbedeckten Fingern durch die Haare des anderen, verteilte die Farbe vernünftig und kam aber nicht umhin zu denken, dass ich die Finger auch gerne mal im Normalzustand so durch Torus Haare streifen lassen wollte. Dass ich das ganze etwas länger hinauszog als sicherlich nötig war, schien den bald-wieder-komplett-Blonden nicht weiter zu stören. Im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken konnte ich sehen, dass der andere die Augen geschlossen hatte und diese regelrechte Massage offenbar genoss, was mich unweigerlich ein wenig schmunzeln ließ. Ich verstand zwar noch immer nicht wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass er nun hier war und das nur wegen der Farbe, aber so nervös seine Anwesenheit mich machte, konnte ich nicht umhin mich über die Gesellschaft zu freuen. Ich hatte den Jüngeren fast eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen und seit ich meine Gefühle realisiert hatte, war das schon eine zu lange Zeitspanne gewesen.

„Sag mal, wieso hast du eigentlich gesagt, dass du heute keine Zeit zum Treffen hast? Scheint nicht allzu glaubwürdig gerade, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf…“, durchbrach Toru schließlich meine Gedanken, hatte die Augen nun geöffnet und sah mich über den Spiegel direkt an. Augenblicklich rutschte mir das Herz etwas in die Hose und da die Farbe eh genug verteilt war, löste ich die Finger nun vom Kopf des anderen. Was sollte ich darauf nun antworten? Um etwas Zeit zu schinden räusperte ich mich kurz und zog die Handschuhe aus, stopfte sie einfach in den nun leeren Karton der Blondierung und stellte mich zum Händewaschen ans Waschbecken. Die Hände fühlten sich doch etwas ekelig an, wenn man etwas länger Latexhandschuhe getragen hatte.

„Naja, ich…Mein Bruder hatte mich gefragt, ob er anrufen dürfte weil er über etwas Wichtiges reden wollte und da so etwas sich schon mal etwas hinziehen kann, dachte ich, dass ich besser direkt Absage. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, worum es ging, da hätte ich ihn ungerne mitten im Gespräch abgewürgt…“, kratzte ich mir schließlich die einzige Erklärung zusammen, die nicht komplett an den Haare herbeigezogen klang. Na gut, Telefonate mit Hiro konnten sich in der Tat mal bis zum Ende des Telefonakkus hinziehen und dass der Anruf ungeplant gewesen war, brauchte ich schließlich nicht zu sagen. Zumindest war es so nicht komplett gelogen, auch wenn es das nicht besser machte. Von dem Blonden ertönte erst mal nur ein nachdenkliches Brummen und ich hörte, wie er wohl hinter mir vom Stuhl aufstand, wagte es aber nicht im Spiegel zu ihm zu schauen und war stattdessen damit beschäftigt extra sorgsam meine Hände abzutrocknen. Das ich mir wegen meinem Verhalten idiotisch vorkam, brauchte ich wohl kaum zu erwähnen.

„Aber da ihr das Gespräch ja scheinbar eben beendet habt, hast du nun den Rest des Abends Zeit, nehme ich an?“, fragte der Jüngere, ohne meine Antwort in Frage zu stellen und ich schaute fast vorsichtig über meine Schulter zu ihm. Lange konnte ich dem Blick seiner dunkelbraunen Augen jedoch nicht standhalten und nickte nur sachte, um dabei woanders hinschauen zu können. Anschließend nahm ich das Behältnis und die Verpackung der Farbe und verließ damit das Badezimmer, um die Sachen in der Küche in den Müll zu werfen. Das mein Herz nun schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich unruhig gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmerte, versuchte ich zu ignorieren und hoffte nur, dass ich den Abend irgendwie überstehen würde. Einerseits wollte ich nichts lieber als Toru in meiner Nähe zu haben, aber gleichzeitig würde mich ebenso gerne einfach nur irgendwo vor ihm verkriechen, so lächerlich sich das auch anhörte.


	14. Chapter 14

Unbedingt überrascht war ich nicht, als ich mich nach dem wegwerfen der Sachen umdrehte und Toru nun im Türrahmen der Küche stand. Auch wenn er die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt hatte, musste ich mich doch wieder davon abhalten ihn nicht irgendwie auffällig zu mustern und am liebsten würde ich ihn ja auffordern wieder sein Shirt anzuziehen, aber mit der Haarfarbe wäre das nicht so die super Idee. Also musste ich es wohl ‚ertragen‘ ihn erst mal weiterhin halbnackt zu sehen. Wäre an sich nichts, das mich stören sollte, wenn mein Herz deswegen nicht einen halben Anfall bekommen würde.

„Dann können wir ja trotzdem noch einen DVD-Abend machen, sobald ich die Farbe ausgewaschen habe.“, meinte der Jüngere noch nachträglich auf meine vorherige Zustimmung, dass ich dann heute doch Zeit hatte. Filme schauen sollte mir aber nur recht sein, dann hatte ich wenigstens Ablenkung von dem ganzen Gefühlschaos. Eigentlich wäre somit wohl auch die perfekte Gelegenheit mit dem anderen zu reden und die Klappe aufzumachen, aber ich kannte mich, das würde ich sowieso nicht schaffen.

„Kannst ja schon mal im Wohnzimmer im Regal schauen, ob etwas Interessantes dabei ist. Allzu viele Filme habe ich aber nicht.“, schlug ich dem Blonden vor und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das nicht sogar nur sagte, damit er nicht die ganze Zeit dastand und mich beobachtete. Heute schien mich aber auch alles nervös zu machen was er tat oder sagte. Jeder Blick ließ mich innerlich erstarren, jedes Wort ließ mich befürchten, dass das Thema jeden Moment umschlagen würde und ich gezwungen wäre mir noch mehr dumme Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, um der Wahrheit auszuweichen.

„Zwei oder drei reichen ja auch locker aus, wenn überhaupt. Wir müssen schließlich nicht wirklich den ganzen Abend nur Filme schauen.“, erwiderte der Jüngere und irgendwas war da in seiner Tonlage, das mich kurz irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen ließ. Da Toru sich aber umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer stiefelte, nichts weiter dazu äußerte, stempelte ich das mal als Einbildung ab. Ich war eindeutig nur überreizt wegen des unerwarteten Besuches, weil ich mich nicht mental darauf hatte vorbereiten können ihn heute zu sehen. Während der andere also im Wohnzimmer wegen DVDs schaut, beschäftigte ich mich damit Gläser und Getränke auf ein kleines Tablett zu packen. Ein paar Chips hatte ich sogar auch noch und selbst wenn die Tüte es auch tun würde, füllte ich Knabberei schon alleine zum weiteren Zeitvertreib in eine Schüssel um. Wie sollte ich bitte für ein paar Stunden ruhig neben dem Blonden sitzen und mich auf einen Film konzentrieren, wenn ich jetzt schon halb am Rad drehte? Das war nicht nur lächerlich, sondern auch besorgniserregend und die ganze Zeit spukte mir auch noch das Gespräch mit Masato und Ryo im Kopf herum. Sie hatten mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich Toru einfach sagen sollte, das ich mich in verliebt hatte und wahrscheinlich würde ich nun den Rest des Abends nur darüber nachdenken. Ich hatte das mögliche Szenario schon mehrfach im Kopf durchgespielt, mir verschieden Reaktion des Jüngeren vorgestellt und eigentlich hatte es nur noch gefehlt, dass ich anfangen würde ein Geständnis vor dem Spiegel zu üben.

„Taka? Ich gehe mal gerade Duschen und die Farbe auswaschen, okay?“, wurde ich von der vertrauten tiefen Stimme des Jüngeren aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und sah zum Türrahmen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass scheinbar schon einiges an Zeit vergangen war und die Einwirkzeit zu Ende war.

„Klar, mach das.“, stimmte ich zu und als der andere sich umwandte, streifte mein Blick dann doch kurz noch mal über die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers. Vielleicht wäre ich ja weniger nervös, wenn er nach dem Duschen wieder komplett angekleidet war? Ich hoffte es… Nun schnappte ich mir aber das kleine Tablett vom Küchentisch und schlurfte damit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schob ein paar Zettel und Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch beiseite, stellte das Tablett an der Kante ab und stellte alle Sachen auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Anschließend stellte ich das Tablett an den Tisch gelehnt auf den Boden und nahm die drei DVD-Hüllen, die Toru auf die Couch gelegt hatte. Er hatte sogar zwei meiner Lieblingsfilme mit dabei.

„Taka??“, ertönte es nach ein paar Minuten aus Richtung Badezimmer und meine Augenbrauen wanderten unweigerlich in die Höhe. Ich legte die DVDs beiseite und tapste zur Badezimmertür, blieb aber vor dieser stehen und würde garantiert nicht die Dummheit begehen diese zu öffnen.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte ich durch das helle Holz und versuchte mir mal nicht auszumalen, was sich gerade dahinter befand. Meine Gedanken gingen heute auch eindeutig mit mir durch.

„Naja, ich habe keine Handtücher…“, kam direkt die Erklärung und ich musste mir unweigerlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht gehabt, aber offenbar war ich nicht als einziger etwas verpeilt, weil der Jüngere zuvor immerhin auch nicht nachgefragt hatte. Den Gedanken an einen nackten Toru in meinem Bad verdrängend schlurfte ich also ins Schlafzimmer und angelte zwei Handtücher aus dem Schrank, mit denen ich zurück ging.

„Ich hänge sie über die Türklinke, okay?“ Das hatte mehr eine Information als eine Frage sein sollen und war schon dabei die Handtücher hinter die Klinke zu klemmen, als das allerdings von drinnen verneint wurde.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor erst mal dein komplettes Bad nass zu machen. Bring mir die doch einfach gerade rein, die Tür ist offen.“, sprach der Jüngere sich gegen meinen Vorschlag aus und ich konnte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, ob das überhaupt plausibel war. Mein Herz schlug mir nämlich auf einmal bis zum Hals, während ich die Tür anstarrte und die Finger unbewusst etwas in die Handtücher krallte. Ich sollte ihm die reinbringen? Wollte er, dass ich einen Herzkasper bekam?? So würde ich den Abend garantiert nicht überstehen und alleine der Gedanke da nun rein zu gehen, ließ meine Wangen deutlich wärmer werden. Allerdings käme es nun sicherlich komisch, wenn ich vehement dagegen sprechen würde und mich anstellte, immerhin waren wir beide Männer und da gab es im Grunde nichts, was peinlich sein sollte. Außer meinem eigenen Verhalten, natürlich. Tief durchatmend und innerlich mit meinem Leben abschließend, öffnete ich also die Tür und machte mich auf so ziemlich alles gefasst. Zu meiner sofortigen Erleichterung befand der andere sich aber noch in der geschlossenen Duschkabine und ich war wohl noch nie glücklicher darüber, dass man durch die Verkleidung der Dusche nicht mehr als ganz grobe Umrisse erkennen konnte, aber nichts annähernd genauer definierbares. Es war mir auch vollkommen egal, dass ich mich gerade wie ein Mädchen anstellte, dass tunlichst vermeiden wollte einen nackten Mann zu sehen.

„Willst du jetzt einfach da stehen bleiben oder bringst du mir die Handtücher auch her?“, wollte Toru mit hörbar amüsiertem Ton wissen und ich zuckte etwas ertappt zusammen, da ich mich ehrlich nicht weiter in den Raum getraut hatte. Ich achtete gar nicht darauf, dass die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren hinter mir zuklappte und ging langsam die paar Schritte Richtung Duschkabine. Da das Bad nur klein war und das Fenster geschlossen –es war eh zu kalt draußen- befand sich vom Wasserdampf regelrechter Nebel im Raum und die feucht-warme Luft auf der Haut bescherte mir eine leichte Gänsehaut. Eigentlich hatte ich nur vorgehabt die Handtücher über die Stange neben der Dusche zu hängen, aber bevor ich dazu kam wurde plötzlich die Tür der Kabine geöffnet und ich sah unweigerlich mit großen Augen in diese Richtung. Wenigstens konnte ich verhindern, dass mein Blick irgendwo anders hin wanderte als zu Torus Gesicht.

„So langsam wie du hier durch die Gegend schleichst bin ich ja schon getrocknet, bevor ich die Handtücher habe. Was ist los? Irgendwie benimmst du dich komisch heute.“, meinte der Jüngere mit skeptischem Blick und wischte sich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, wobei sich ein Wassertropfen löste und über seine Schläfe hinab rann. Ich folgte dem Tropfen für einen Moment mit dem Blick, aber nachdem dieser den schlanken Hals passiert hatte, ließ ich das doch lieber wieder bleiben.

„Ich benehme mich gar nicht komisch und hier hast du die Handtücher doch.“, erwiderte ich, musste mich aber peinlicherweise erst mal räuspern, weil meine Stimme sonst sicherlich einen Abgang gemacht hätte vor lauter Nervosität. Wenigstens hatte ich mich davon abhalten können mir mit einem unmännlichen Quietschen eine Hand vor die Augen zu schlagen, als der Jüngere die Duschkabine aufgemacht hatte, das war schon einiges wert meiner Meinung nach. Ich hielt Toru mit ausgestreckter Hand besagte Handtücher entgegen und betete nur, dass er diese bloß schnell nahm und ich die Kurve kratzen konnte. Dass er mir bei dem Wunsch einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde, konnte ich schließlich nicht ahnen. Zwar hob der Blonde die Hand und machte Anstalten die Tücher zu nehmen, doch statt des Stoffes griff er nach einem meiner Handgelenke. Sofort fing meine Haut unter der Berührung der nassen und vom Wasser erwärmten Finger an zu Kribbeln.

„Denkst du mir fällt nicht auf, dass du schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder meinem Blick ausweichst? Und deine Unruhe würde wahrscheinlich jeder Vollidiot bemerken. Also, was ist los?“, widersprach der Größere und ironischerweise wandte ich in dem Moment rein aus Reflex den Blick mal wieder zur Seite ab. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er glühen, was sicherlich nicht nur an der Temperatur hier im Raum lag, und meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, wollten partout keine sinnvolle Erwiderung ausspucken.

„Können wir das nicht…gleich…besprechen?“, wollte ich mit erschreckend dünner Stimme wissen und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu dem anderen, hielt dessen Blick aber keine Sekunde stand und starrte lieber wieder an die Wand zu meiner linken. Ein Aufseufzen von Toru ertönte und ich rechnete schon damit endlich losgelassen zu werden, aber stattdessen zog der andere mit einem sanften Ruck an meinem Arm. Damit nicht rechnend kippte ich unweigerlich etwas nach vorne, meine Füße stießen gegen den leicht erhöhten Rand der Duschkabine und ich bemerkte nur nebenher, wie die Handtücher aus meiner Hand zu Boden fielen. Das war allerdings auch nicht mein Problem gerade, da die kräftigen Arme des Blonden mich zwar vor einem uneleganten Sturz bewahrt hatten, ich nun aber auf einmal so schrecklich nah an dem anderen Körper war, dass mein Herz wirklich kurz davor war mir den Dienst zu versagen. Ich wagte nicht einmal mich zu rühren, während ich mit dem Oberkörper gegen Torus lehnte, einen Arm um meinen unteren Rücken spürte und die andere Hand noch immer mein Handgelenk umschlossen hielt. Das war mit Abstand wohl die peinlichste Situation in der ich je gelandet war – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚gelandet‘.

„Alles okay? Tut mir leid, das war eigentlich nicht meine Absicht.“, wollte der Jüngere überraschend dicht an meinem Ohr wissen und lachte dann aber leise. Na wenigstens einer, der über diese Aktion lachen konnte. Am liebsten würde ich nun vehement den Kopf schütteln, immerhin war ich alles andere als okay und wollte einfach nur ein schwarzes Loch zum drin verschwinden haben, aber stattdessen nickte ich angedeutet. Das Herz schlug mir inzwischen wirklich bis zum Hals und ich brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus, wünschte mir nur, dass mein Gesicht wenigstens nicht so rot war wie es sich anfühlte. Mit etwas Verzögerung stellte ich mich nun immerhin mal wieder richtig hin, wenn nun auch unweigerlich in der Kabine und schaffte es dadurch auch, etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Natürlich klebte mein Shirt jetzt vorne an mir, da der Stoff direkt mal jeden erreichbaren Wassertropfen von Torus Oberkörper aufgesammelt hatte.

„Sicher? Macht auf mich nicht gerade den Eindruck.“ Mit diesen Worten lösten sich die Finger von meinem Handgelenk, um sich gleich darauf an meiner vor Verlegenheit glühenden Wange einzufinden. Sachte streichelte der Daumen über meine Haut, ließ die berührten Stellen prickeln und dann schoben sich zwei Finger unter mein Kinn, zwangen meinen Kopf sanft aber bestimmt etwas nach oben, sodass ich gar keine andere Wahl hatte als den Blick der tiefbraunen Augen zu erwidern. Ich musste unweigerlich schwer schlucken und mich daran erinnern, jetzt bloß nicht das Atmen zu vergessen und so sehr alles in mir danach schrie bloß aus dieser Lage zu flüchten, mein Körper machte nicht mal ansatzweise den Eindruck als würde er auch nur einen der Befehle in nächster Zeit ausführen wollen. Wahrscheinlich sah ich gerade ohnehin aus wie der letzte Idiot, wie ich hier halb in Torus Armen hing und ihn einfach nur mit hochrotem Kopf anstarrte.

„Du hast…nichts…an…“ Was auch immer mein Hirn sich dabei gedacht hatte so etwas auszuspucken, viel konnte es jedenfalls nicht gewesen sein. Das würde eindeutig nicht als glorreichste Feststellung des Jahres ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde eingehen, so viel stand zweifelsfrei fest. Der Blonde hatte bestimmt einen ähnlichen Gedanken, der zog nämlich erst mal skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und lachte dann leise.

„Gut beobachtet, Sherlock. Ist aber auch unüblich in Klamotten duschen zu gehen, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Des Weiteren…ist es auch nicht unbedingt vorteilhafter, dass du ein weißes Shirt anhast. Ein weißes Shirt das offensichtlich etwas nass geworden ist…“, gab der Größere zurück und aus dem anfänglich neckenden Ton wurde nun einer, den ich nicht wirklich definieren konnte. Während ich noch realisieren musste was er mir mit dieser Mitteilung sagen wollte, streiften die schlanken Finger von meinem Kinn langsam meinen Hals hinab bis zum Kragen des Shirts. Ein Mathe-Genie musste ich zum Glück auch nicht sein, um mir ausrechnen zu können, dass weißer Stoff im nassen Zustand für gewöhnlich durchsichtig wurde. Auch wenn ich für diese Erkenntnis deutlich zu lange gebraucht hatte und erst jetzt mit einem schwachen „Nicht!“ nach Torus Hand griff, bevor diese über den nassen Stoff weiter wandern konnte.

„Wieso denn nicht?“, fragte der Blonde leise, zog mich mit dem anderen Arm gleichzeitig wieder dichter an sich und beugte den Kopf ein wenig zu mir herunter. Auch wenn meine Wangen noch so sehr glühten, konnte ich trotzdem deutlich den warmen Atem des Jüngeren auf diesen spüren.

„Weil…“ …ich sowieso schon keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte? Weil mir das eine Flucht vor meinen Gefühlen unmöglich machte? Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte und das schien Toru ebenfalls zu bemerken, der wartete nämlich gar nicht erst ab, ob ich noch irgendwas dazu sagen würde und legte stattdessen zärtlich seine Lippen auf meine. Sofern ich vorher noch irgendeinen Funken Gegenwehr gezeigt hatte, spätestens jetzt verpuffte diese innerhalb von Sekunden und auch meine Augen schlossen sich ganz ohne mein Zutun. Mein Körper hatte sich eindeutig gegen mich verschworen, aber trotzdem konnte ich mich darüber nicht einmal beschweren, presste nur ein wenig hilflos die Fingerkuppen gegen Torus Hand die ich weiterhin festhielt und schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht mich der angenehmen Berührung zu entziehen. Der Blonde hingegen löste im nächsten Moment jedoch mühelos seine Hand von meiner, griff aber seinerseits danach und schob seine schlanken Finger zwischen meine. Ehe ich es mich versah wurde ich kurz darauf ein wenig gedreht, spürte auf einmal die geflieste Wand an meinem Rücken und wie mein Shirt auch dort deutlich nasser wurde. Meine Hand wurde sachte neben meinem Kopf ebenfalls gegen die Fliesen gedrückt. Inzwischen hatte ich auch eine ziemlich deutliche Gänsehaut, denn obwohl mir vom Kuss eigentlich ziemlich warm wurde, die kalte Wand am Rücken und das nasse Shirt welches an meiner Haut klebte, stellten einen nicht allzu angenehmen Kontrast dar. Bevor der Jüngere dazu kommen konnte den Kuss vertiefen zu wollen, zwang ich mich irgendwie dazu diese Berührung zu lösen und erntete ein widerwilliges Brummen seitens des anderen.

„Wieso musst du es mir eigentlich so schwer machen dir zu wiederstehen?“, murmelte der Größere, während er sich zu meinem Ohr beugte und berührte dieses dabei mit den Lippen, ließ mich unweigerlich erschaudern. Ich öffnete den Mund um irgendwas zu erwidern –was, wusste ich selbst noch nicht- aber im Endeffekt kam nur ein überraschte Laut zustande, weil die Hand an meinem unteren Rücken sich frech den Weg unter das unangenehm klebende Shirt gesucht hatte. Wegen meiner leicht kühlen Haut nahm ich die Wärme von Torus Fingern nur noch deutlich wahr.

„Ist dir kalt?“, wisperte der Jüngere mit etwas besorgtem Ton in mein Ohr und legte für einen Moment die gesamte Handfläche auf meine Haut, was an der Stelle eine sehr willkommene Wärme ausstrahlte. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich nicht zustande, hoffte einerseits, dass ich deswegen aus dieser Situation entlassen wurde und andererseits schmeckte mir der Gedanke gar nicht, mich auch nur annähernd von dem anderen lösen zu müssen. Meine Nerven waren überreizt und ich war sowieso maßlos überfordert mit dem was hier vor sich ging, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem viel zu gut an. Die Hand verschwand unter meinem Shirt und ich machte mich mental dafür bereit die Nähe des Größeren gleich nicht mehr zu spüren, aber stattdessen ertönte zu meiner Verwunderung plötzlich ein Rauschen und gleich darauf prasselte warmes Wasser auf uns nieder. Die Augen halb öffnend starrte ich Toru perplex an, der aber nur frech grinste und mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze setzte.

„So ist es nicht mehr kalt und ich muss mich nicht von dir lösen. Ich will den Moment wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen genießen, immerhin darf ich dir nur selten so nahe sein…“, gab der Blonde leise zu und ich hatte Mühe ihn über das Geräusch des Wassers hinweg zu verstehen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bei diesen Worten versetzt mir einen leichten Stich und ich kam mir auf einmal so unglaublich schlecht vor. Der Jüngere hatte die ganze Zeit immer den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er mühelos mit seinen Gefühlen klarkam und nun wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass das eigentlich nie der Fall gewesen war. Ich hatte so viele naive Zweifel an all dem hier gehabt, mich nicht getraut mich dem anderen zu stellen und ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte mir, dass es Toru genauso ging. Es fiel ihm schwer nicht handeln zu können wir er vielleicht wollte, es tat ihm weh nur als Freund in meiner Nähe sein zu dürfen und er hatte Angst davor abgewiesen oder verletzt zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu mir nahm er das aber alles auf sich, anstatt sich damit zu verkriechen und ein Feigling zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid.“, wie von selbst verließen diese Worte meine Lippen und meine eigene Blindheit trieb mir unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen. Der Größere sah mich einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor er mich aber sanft an sich drückte und angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte.

„Braucht es nicht. Ich weiß immerhin, dass du mich ni-“ Ich ließ ihn diesen Satz gar nicht erst beenden und legte federleicht den Zeigefinger auf seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, strich kurz über diese und schob die komplette Hand anschließend in den Nacken des anderen, um ihn etwas näher ziehen zu können. Zaghaft hauchte ich einen kleinen Kuss auf Torus Lippen und musste bei seinem überraschten Laut in dem Moment unweigerlich lächeln.

„Nichts weißt du. Das stimmt nämlich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich…i-ich…“ Natürlich musste mich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder der frisch gefasste Mut verlassen und ich biss mir verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, schaute hilfesuchend in die braunen Augen des Größeren. Es gab doch keinen Grund für mich vor irgendwas Angst zu haben, also wieso brachte ich diese Worte einfach nicht heraus?! Es war wirklich zum Heulen.

„Schsch…es ist doch alles okay. Es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen. Du sollest doch inzwischen wissen, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, hm. Ich bin immer für dich da und werde dich garantiert nicht abweisen. Niemals. Das könnte ich gar nicht, hörst du? Vielleicht…ist das nun nicht der perfekte oder romantischste Moment um dir das zu sagen, aber…Taka, ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte Toru zu meinem Ohr gebeugt, damit ich trotz des Wassers auch jedes Wort verstehen konnte und anschließend lächelte er mich so aufrichtig an, dass jeder zuvor dagewesene Zweifel wie weggeblasen schien. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mein Herz jede Sekunde zerspringen würde, aber das erste Mal in meinem Leben war das aus einem positiven Grund der Fall. Diese drei kleinen Worte sorgten nun auch dafür, dass mein letztes Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung sich verflüchtigte und selbst wenn der andere meine Tränen zuvor nicht bemerkt hätte, spätestens jetzt wäre das wohl unvermeidlich gewesen. Ich konnte ein hilfloses Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, war einfach nur so unendlich erleichtert darüber Gewissheit zu haben und war nicht mehr imstande die Tränen zu stoppen. Irgendwie hatte es so eine eigentlich kleine Aussage geschafft, all den Kummer der vergangene Jahre zu lösen und das wollte nun einfach heraus.

„Hey~, nicht doch. Hör auf zu weinen. Wieso machst du eigentlich immer das Gegenteil von dem was ich beabsichtige? Ach man…du machst mich fertig…“ Toru war sichtlich überfordert mit meinem unerwarteten ‚Heulkrampf‘ und schloss mich einfach nur in eine feste Umarmung, streichelte tröstend über meinen Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte vor sich hin. Mit Sicherheit gab das gerade ein schrecklich lächerliches Bild ab, wie ich mich hier wie ein Ertrinkender an den Größeren klammerte, mit meinen patschnassen Klamotten unter der Dusche, während der Blonde schließlich noch immer nichts anhatte und etwas erfolglos versuchte meine Tränen zu stoppen. Das war eindeutig nicht, wie ich mir den Ablauf eines Geständnisses seinerseits vorgestellt hatte und nun war ich nicht mal annähernd im Stande darauf irgendwas zu erwidern, weil nicht mehr als ein gelegentliches Schluchzen meine Lippen verließ.


	15. Chapter 15

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür ertönte, welche gleich darauf langsam etwas aufgeschoben wurde und im nächsten Moment tauchte Torus noch nasser Haarschopf auf.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und nachdem ich bestätigend genickt hatte, öffnete er die Tür ganz und kam in den Raum. Ich senkte den Blick auf die Stoffhose, die ich inzwischen trug und spielte mit einer Ecke des Handtuches herum, welches um meinen Hals hing. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis mein dämlicher Heulkrampf endlich mal nachgelassen hatte – in der Zwischenzeit hatte der Jüngere uns aus der Dusche verfrachtet gehabt, bevor wir komplett eingeweicht waren. Nachdem meine Tränen gestoppt waren, hatte der andere mich nur dazu aufgefordert die klatschnassen Sachen auszuziehen und war derweil ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, um sich eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt vorn mir zu borgen, die er gerade auch trug. Mich hatte er danach auch ins Schlafzimmer geschickt, nachdem ich in ein Handtuch gewickelt war, damit ich mir auch etwas anzog und aus diesem Grund saß ich nun auch auf meinem Bett. Ich hatte mich angezogen, aber mich nicht getraut aus dem Zimmer zu gehen nach der peinlichen Szene eben und deswegen war Toru nun wahrscheinlich auch hergekommen, weil ich so lange gebraucht hatte.

„Geht es wieder? Hast mir eben einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt…“, meinte der Blonde und setzte sich nun neben mich auf die Bettkante, während ich weiterhin wie gebannt auf den Stoff meiner Hose starrte und lediglich mit einem Nicken antwortete. Ein leises Seufzen neben mir ertönte, dann bewegte sich die Matratze ein wenig da Toru offenbar noch etwas weiter auf diese rutschte und dann wurde das Handtuch von meinen Schultern gezogen. Im nächsten Augenblick landete besagtes Handtuch auf meinem Kopf und die schlanken Hände des anderen fingen an mir fürsorglich die noch ziemlich nassen Locken abzutrocknen.

„Dreh dich mal ein bisschen mehr zu mir, bitte.“, forderte der Jüngere mich mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme auf und tätschelte dabei kurz meinen Oberschenkel. Ich tat wie geheißen und machte es mir dann einfach im Schneidersitz bequem, sodass ich dem anderen jetzt direkt gegenüber saß. Das Handtuch verdeckte zwar den Großteil meiner Sicht, aber ich konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass Toru noch näher zu mir rutschte und erst dann damit fortfuhr meine Haare trockener zu rubbeln.

„Hast du nun komplett das Sprechen verlernt?“, wollte mein Gegenüber nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen und beließ das Handtuch auf meinem Kopf. Kurz darauf spürte ich aber seine Hände je an einer Wange und mit sanfter Bestimmtheit wurde mein Kopf angehoben. Eine Hand löste sich noch mal, schob den Stoff doch von meinem Kopf und strich mir anschließend ein paar wirre Locken aus der Stirn, sodass ich nun wieder eine ungewollt freie Sicht hatte.

„Nein…“, antwortete ich, wenn auch nur sehr leise und sah, wie sich daraufhin ein kleines Lächeln auf Torus fein geschwungene Lippen legte. Das ließ ihn mir glatt den Wunsch aufsteigen, diese weichen Lippen mit den eigenen berühren zu wollen und alleine der Gedanke ließ meine Wangen mal wieder etwas wärmer werden.

„Wenn das so ist, kannst mir ja direkt mal erklären wieso du gerade rot wirst.“, schlug der Jüngere vor und aus dem Lächeln wurde nun ein Grinsen, während er sich kaum merklich zu mir beugte und den Blick keine Sekunde von meinem löste, als wolle er mich hypnotisieren. Dass das auch ohne Anstarren ausgezeichnet funktionierte, sagte ich ihm besser nicht. Verleugnen konnte ich die sichtbar vorhandene Farbe auf meinen Wangen schlecht, also musste ich mir entweder schnell etwas einfallen lassen…oder einfach die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich dachte nur…dass…d-deine Lippen…“, stammelte ich mir reichlich uncool zusammen, gab es direkt wieder auf und kam mir sofort noch dämlicher vor als sowieso schon. Das wurde durch Torus amüsiertes Grinsen nicht gerade besser.

„Also wenn du so weitermachst, dann entwickelst du noch einen ernsthaften Sprachfehler, mein Lieber. Noch mal bitte und diesmal ein ganzer, logischer Satz~“, forderte der Blonde mich neckend auf und zwickte mir kurz leicht in die Wange, was mir ein Brummen entlockte. Der wollte mich nun wohl auch verarschen. Dummerweise sprang ich auf sowas aber viel zu leicht an, zog eine beleidigte Schnute und meine große Klappe sah offenbar endlich mal wieder ihre Chance.

„Ich verpasse dir gleich einen Sprachfehler, du Depp! Mach dich gefälligst nicht über mich lustig, ist eh schon peinlich genug. Ich habe eben nur gedacht, dass ich…Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich gerade gerne küssen würde.“, plapperte ich drauf los, klappte den Mund dann wieder zu und lief erst recht spürbar rot an. Aber wenigstens hatte ich es gesagt! Toru sah mich erst mal einen Moment ziemlich verdutzt an, packte mich ohne Vorwarnung an den Schultern und drückte mich im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken aufs Bett, war somit jetzt über mich gebeugt.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du verdammt niedlich bist wenn du dich aufregst…ist dir hoffentlich klar, was du dir mit so einer Aussage einbrockst, ja? Aber…so gerne ich diesem Wunsch nun auch nachkommen würde…wir müssen dringender Mal klären was nun eigentlich ist. Mit uns. Du hast mich zuvor im Bad nicht gerade abgewiesen und was war es, das du mir sagen wolltest, als du aber abgebrochen hast?“, stellte der Blonde nun genau die Frage, auf die ich unterbewusst wohl schon gewartet hatte, denn überraschen tat sie mich nicht. Ich schaute hoch in die tiefbraunen Augen des Jüngeren, sah diesen unverkennbaren Hoffnungsschimmer in diesen und gleichzeitig auch all seine Gefühle für mich, was einen warmen Schauer durch meinen Körper schickte. Zwar zögerte ich noch einen winzigen Moment, da es mir trotz allem noch immer schwer fiel es endlich laut auszusprechen, aber dann kratzte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und legte mit einem etwas wackeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Arme um Torus Nacken. Ich zog den anderen sachte ein wenig näher, sah ihn aber weiterhin unverwandt an und atmete kurz durch.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte…will…ist, dass ich in dir nicht mehr nur einen Freund sehe. Der Grund weswegen ich auf einmal so schnell über Ayaka hinweg kommen konnte bist scheinbar du, auch wenn mir das erst letztens wirklich bewusst geworden ist. Mit anderen Worten…ich empfinde dasselbe für dich.“ Na wenn das mal nicht komplett anders geworden war als ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Ich wollte direkt sein, einfach diese drei simplen Worte frei heraus sagen und trotzdem sperrte sich etwas in mir. Damit würde ich meine empfindlichsten Emotionen offenlegen und so impulsiv ich das auch bei Ayaka vorher hatte tun können, so viel schwerer erschien es mir jetzt, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich diesmal keinen Korb bekommen würde. Toru rollte gutmütig mit den Augen und lehnte sich kurz zu mir, hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Wange und sah mich anschließend erneut an.

„Das müssen wir aber noch ein wenig üben, hm? Ich freue mich unbeschreiblich darüber das zu hören, aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie viel glücklicher es mich machen würde, wenn du das direkter sagen würdest. Sieh mich an, Taka. Ich liebe dich~“, wisperte der Jüngere die letzten drei Worte und bescherte mir neben heftigem Herzklopfen direkt eine Gänsehaut mit dazu. Dieses Geständnis hallte mehrfach in meinem Kopf wider und erfüllte mich mit einer wohltuenden Wärme.

„Ich liebe dich auch…“, murmelte ich nach kurzem erneutem Zögern -wenn auch kaum verständlich- und sah mich daraufhin mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln konfrontiert, dass ich bisher je bei Toru gesehen hatte. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch schien sich zu verdoppeln und ich konnte gar nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Im nächsten Augenblick legten sich dann wieder die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren auf meine und ich konnte mir ein wohliges Seufzen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich konnte diese ganze Situation doch gar nicht wahr sein. Allerdings fühlten sich die weichen Lippen doch sehr real an, genauso wie die Zungenspitze, die durch leichtes Stupsen nun um Einlass bat. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete ich die Lippen ein wenig und kam der anderen Zunge entgegen, ließ mich bereitwillig in ein kleines Spielchen verwickeln. Meine Arme schlangen sich von selbst noch etwas fester um den Nacken des Jüngeren, zogen ihn näher und gleich darauf spürte ich das nicht unangenehme Gewicht des schlanken Körpers auf meinem. Die Körperwärme von Toru, die sich langsam den Weg durch die wenigen Stoffschichten unserer Klamotten bahnte, ließ mich ein wenig erschaudern und am liebsten würde ich in diesem Moment einfach die Zeit anhalten. Dass ich tatsächlich jemals so ein Glücksgefühl erleben würde, hatte ich nie zu träumen gewagt und dann auch noch dank diesem Blondschopf, der sich nach unserem Kennenlernen mehr als einmal unbeliebt bei mir gemacht hatte. Dass unsere Bekanntschaft jemals eine derartige Wendung nehmen würde, hatte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Eine warme Hand auf meinem Bauch unter dem Shirt brachte mich von all meinen überflüssigen Gedanken ab und ich seufzte wohlig in den liebevollen Kuss, den wir noch immer teilten. Ich bekam eine feine Gänsehaut, als der dünne Stoff ein wenig höher geschoben wurde und etwas von meiner Haut entblößte, diese mit einem leichten Kribbeln überzog.  
 

Eine Weile verbrachten wir einfach so auf meinem Bett, küssten uns und ließen einander kleine Streicheleinheiten zukommen. Ich genoss diesen Moment jedenfalls in vollen Zügen und gab unweigerlich einen kleinen Protestlaut von mir, als Toru sich schließlich ein wenig von mir löste und sich dann bäuchlings neben mich auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

„Wenn wir so weitermachen, kann ich meine Finger gleich gar nicht mehr von dir lassen.“, murmelte der Blonde erklärend und legte den Kopf auf einem seiner Arme ab, sodass er mich von der Seite anschauen konnte und wenn ich mich nicht irrte, hatte sich ein ganz feiner Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen geschlichen. Seine Worte sorgten aber auch bei mir dafür, dass mein Gesicht etwas wärmer wurde und ich drehte mich nun auf die Seite, piekte dem Jüngeren sanft in die Seite.

„Wieso wirst du jetzt bitte rot? SO habe ich das nicht gemeint!“, fügte Toru nun hinzu und ich blinzelte ihn perplex an, bevor meine Wangen wohl noch mehr an Farbe gewannen und er daraufhin loslachte. Für meine Ohren hatte sich das aber eindeutig nach etwas anderem angehört.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu lachen! Und du bist übrigens zuerst rot geworden.“, versuchte ich mich beleidigt zu verteidigen und brachte meinen Freund damit nur noch mehr zum Lachen, bis dieser ohne Vorwarnung die Arme um mich schlang und mich dicht an sich zog.

„Na und? Ich bin gerade auch sehr glücklich darüber, dass du nun endlich ganz alleine mir gehörst und ich werde einen Teufel tun und dich jemals wieder gehen lassen, hörst du? Ich will, dass du auch glücklich bist und ich werde alles dafür tun, damit ich immer der Grund dafür sein werde.“, wisperte der Blonde unerwartet in mein Ohr, bevor er das Gesicht etwas in meinen Locken vergrub. Mein Herz schlug durch diese süßen Worte plötzlich so schnell, dass ich fast befürchtete es würde mir jeden Moment aus dem Brustkorb springen und für einen Moment wusste ich wirklich nichts darauf zu erwidern, schlang nur ebenfalls die Arme um Toru und schmiegte mich dicht an ihn.

„Jetzt gerade bist du definitiv der Grund dafür…“, nuschelte ich irgendwo gegen seine Schulter und kam mir einfach nur total unwirklich vor, dass ich nun wohl tatsächlich mit dem Blonden zusammen war. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich erleichtert darüber, dass ich es nach einigen lächerlichen Schwierigkeiten doch geschafft hatte meine Gefühle direkt auszusprechen und rückblickend kam es mir gerade auch reichlich idiotisch vor, dass ich mich deswegen so angestellt hatte. Allerdings hatte ich, seitdem meine Familie mich sozusagen im Stich gelassen hatte, einfach unwahrscheinliche Angst davor noch mal von einem geliebten Menschen derartig weggeworfen zu werden und konnte mich nicht dazu bringen diesem scheinbaren Glück komplett über den Weg zu trauen. Allerdings war ich auch bereit dazu mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu lassen und schon alleine für diesen zärtlichen Glücksmoment war es das Risiko eindeutig wert gewesen. Außerdem sagte mein Bauchgefühl mir einfach, dass ich diesem liebenswerten Chaoten wirklich vertrauen wollte und ich würde es mir jetzt ausnahmsweise erlauben diesem Instinkt nachzugeben. Zudem wusste ich ja auch, dass ich im Fall der Fälle immer Masato und Ryo, sowieso auch die anderen Bandmitglieder hatte, die für mich da sein würden, sollte ich doch mit dieser Entscheidung auf die Nase fallen. Über so etwas wollte ich nun aber gar nicht nachdenken, immerhin war das Toru gegenüber auch schrecklich unfair und deswegen schob ich die Überlegungen beiseite.

„Was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht, hm? So richtig begeistert siehst du irgendwie nicht aus…“, riss der Blonde mich direkt mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken und da bemerkte ich erst, dass er ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns gebracht hatte, sodass er mich ansehen konnte. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, aber dennoch zeichnete sich in den tiefbraunen Augen so etwas wie Sorge ab und das tat mir schon direkt wieder leid. Ich wollte definitiv nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass ich mich nicht freute und verpasste mir mental erst mal einen Arschtritt, weil ich mich mal wieder dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu denken. Ich sollte die Vergangenheit endlich begraben und mich nicht ständig wieder durch das beeinflussen lassen, was mal war…Ich nuschelte ein wohl ziemlich zusammenhanglos wirkendes „Es tut mir leid.“ Und nun hatte ich wirklich Torus Aufmerksamkeit auf mir, der sich jetzt aufsetzte und mich mit ziemlich durchdringendem Blick ansah, sodass ich mir ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. Eigentlich machte es wohl auch Sinn, ihm mal etwas mehr von mir zu erzählen, bevor er mich wegen meinem komischen Verhalten noch für gestört hielt…

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich darüber mit dir zusammen zu sein. Es fällt mir nur etwas schwer zu glauben, dass das nun auch real ist…doof gesagt. Ich bin in meinem Leben schon einigen Leuten begegnet und die meisten waren nicht gerade die nettesten, deswegen habe ich nie unbedingt die besten Erfahrungen gemacht. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue oder denke, dass du zu dieser Art von Leuten gehörst. Es ist für mich halt nur schwer keine Angst davor zu haben, dass ich am Ende doch nur wieder verletzt werde…“, sprach ich meine Gedanken nun einfach aus und hoffte, dass Toru das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen würde. Es war schließlich wirklich nicht so, dass ich ihm nicht vertraute. Dieser Fehler lag ganz alleine bei mir. Wenn ich ihm jedoch nicht davon erzählen würde, dann wäre das definitiv falsch und würde auch nur zu Missverständnissen führen. Der Blonde sah mich etwas überrascht, aber auch nachdenklich an, bevor sich dann unerwartet ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

„Dann muss ich dir das wohl ganz einfach beibringen, hm?“, meinte der Jüngere dann und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem kleinen Grinsen, woraufhin ich verwirrt eine Augenbraue hob. Was hatte das denn nun zu bedeuten?

„Beibringen? Was??“, hakte ich deswegen fast etwas misstrauisch nach und neigte den Kopf fragend zu Seite, konnte einen überraschten Laut dann aber nicht verhindern, als ich unerwartet in eine kräftige, aber liebevolle Umarmung gezogen wurde.

„Na, ich werde dir beibringen, dass du bei mir keine Angst davor haben musst verletzt zu werden. Das ist nämlich wahrlich das Letzte, was ich je tun würde. Und wenn es okay ist, dann würde ich irgendwann auch gerne mal etwas ausführlicher darüber erfahren, was passiert ist. Nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist darüber zu reden, okay?“ Nun wurde die Umarmung wieder sanfter und diese lieben Worte lösten ein warmes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch aus, während ich etwas verspätet auch mal die Arme um den schlanken Körper meines Freundes schlang. Ich nickte auf die Frage hin nur zustimmend und schmiegte mich nun einfach dicht an Toru. Auch wenn noch nichts direkt zu meiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, irgendwie hatte das gerade trotzdem geholfen und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal deutlich entspannter. Vor allem, als die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren sich an meinem Hals und dann auf meiner Wange einfanden, seufzte ich unweigerlich wohlig auf und schloss die Augen halb.

„Jetzt wo ich dich doch endlich habe, werde ich dich nie wieder hergeben~“, raunte Toru fast schon in mein Ohr und ließ mich dadurch erschaudern, dass sein warmer Atem meine Ohrmuschel steifte. Irgendwie musste ich bei diesen Worten leicht grinsen, aber gleichzeitig schlug auch mein Herz deutlich höher und nun waren es meine Lippen, die sich für einen kleinen Kuss auf der Wange des Blonden einfanden.

„Wenn ich daran denke, als ich dich das erste Mal in diesem Club gesehen hatte…Ich kann gar nicht genau sagen, wieso du mir so aufgefallen bist, aber als ich dich mit diesem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck dort habe sitzen sehen, hatte ich dich einfach ansprechen müssen. Auch wenn ich mich dabei nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt habe, zugegeben. Aber seit ich anfangs nur diesen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck bei dir gesehen hatte, habe ich mir schon die ganze Zeit gewünscht dich zum Lächeln zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass du nie wieder so einen Ausdruck haben musst.“, murmelte der Jüngere auf einmal und drückte mich zärtlich wieder etwas fester an sich, sodass ich nun deutlich spüren konnte, dass sein Herz wohl ebenso schnell schlug wie meines.

„Als geschickt würde ich das in der Tat nicht bezeichnen, aber es ist dir ja noch gelungen, dass du den schlechten ersten Eindruck wieder wett machen konntest. Und dafür, dass du dich erst wie ein Trampel benommen hast, sagst du auf einmal aber sehr niedliche Sachen…“, gab ich schmunzelnd zurück, auch wenn meine Wangen doch deutlich wärmer geworden waren und beinahe war es ja schon kitschig, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Trotzdem, diese Worte verstärkten das glückliche Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und ich löste mich ein wenig von Toru, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Dann gib dir mal ordentlich Mühe, damit ich nie wieder so dreinschauen werde.“ Ich grinste den Blonden fast neckend an und von ihm ertönte nur ein leises Brummen, bevor er ohne weitere Worte meine Lippen mit seinen in Beschlag nahm. Fast zeitgleich seufzten wir in den sanften Kuss und ich konnte spüren, dass Toru über diese Tatsache schmunzelte, bevor seine Zungenspitze stumm um Einlass bittend gegen meine Lippen stieß.

Er hatte sich bei unserem ersten Treffen zwar ziemlich wie ein Idiot verhalten und das später nicht selten wiederholt, aber trotzdem war genau dieser Idiot es, der sich heimlich in mein Herz geschlichen hatte und hoffentlich würde es Toru wirklich gelingen, dass ich meine Unsicherheit loswerden würde. Ich hätte aber wirklich niemals erahnen können, dass aus meiner hoffnungslosen Liebe zu Ayaka am Ende so etwas werden könnte. Zwar war das mit ihr alles sehr unglücklich verlaufen, aber umso schöner fühlte es sich dafür an, nun lieben zu dürfen und auch zurück geliebt zu werden…


End file.
